Hurt For Fall
by kyunny
Summary: terungkap sudah siapa yeoja misterius yang selalu membuat Changmin penasaran akan sosoknya. this is the End Story, Sibum / Kyumin / Changmin x someone. RnR DLDR
1. Chapter 1

Tittle : Hurt For Fall

Cast : Kim Kibum ( yeoja )

Choi Siwon ( namja )

Lee Sungmin ( yeoja )

Cho Kyuhyun ( namja )

Warning : Typo(s) | GaJe | Abal | GS |

Category : Hurt | Angst | Romance |

Hurt For Fall

Kim Kibum POV

Perkenalkan namaku Kim Kibum, aku yeoja stoic. Semua temanku menganggap bahwa diriku adalah KUTU BUKU. BENAR, aku adalah yeoja yang suka menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca buku. Aku yeoja pintar yang ber-IQ tinggi, namun aku tidak mempunyai teman, semuanya menjauhiku karena sikapku yang cuek dan dingin. Statusku berpacaran dengan ketua Osis, yang bernama Choi Siwon. Meskipun dia adalah namjachinguku namun ia tak pernah memperlakukan aku layaknya bak sepasang kekasih, kami jarang bertegus sapa dan berkomunikasi. Miris bukan ? aku harap kalian tidak bernasib sama denganku.

Kim Kibum POV END

Sayup-sayup Kibum mendengar suara yang fa,iliar baginya, ia mengedarkan pandangannya kearah kelas yang terdsapat dua orang manusia sedang berbincang. Kibum berdiri didepan pintu tersebut hendak masuk kelas namun urung saat suara namja yang ia kenal berbicara serius dengan seorang yeoja

" Lee Sungmin ... A-aku, menyukaimu " ujar namja itu terhadap yeoja yang ada di depan namja tersebut

Deg

Kibum mematung mendengar perkataan namja tersebut, ia meremas ujung roknya sambil menundukan kepalanya

Yeoja itu a.k.a Lee Sungmin membulatkan matanya, ia menatap namja itu dengan pandangan terkejut dan setelah ia mulai merasa rileks baru Sungmin menyunggingkan senyumnya

" mianhe Siwon oppa, aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai sahabat dan tidak lebih. Dan aku rasa, rasa sukamu terhadapku hanya rasa suka terhadap sahabat bukan rasa suka dengan orang yang kau cintai oppa. Cobalah kau pikirkan sejenak dengan perkataanmu " ujar Sungmin menasehati Siwon yang kecewa, Siwon mengusap rambut Sungmin dengan sayang

Kim Kibum, yeoja itu merasakan bahagia saat Sungmin menolak Siwon. Namun ada rasa sakit saat namjachingunya menyukai orang lain dan bukan dirinya.

" gwenchana, Sungmin-ah kau memang sahabatku yang aku sukai " ujar Siwon agak sedikit tidak rela, ia tidak yakin dengan apa yang ia ucapkan hanya saja ia mencoba untuk tegar dihadapan Sungmin

" hahaha... oppa aku yakin yeojachingumu adalah yeoja yang sangat beruntung karena mendapatkan namja yang sebaik oppa " Sungmin terkekeh pelan sedangkan Siwon hanya memaksakan senyumnya

" aku rasa begitu "

' aku memang beruntung, saking beruntungnya aku hingga Siwon hanya memberiku goresan yang dalam sangat dalam '

Kibum meninggalkan tempat itu dan mulai meneteskan air matanya, salju pertama turun mengotori rambutnya. Entah kenapa langkahnya berhenti di sebuah taman bermain dan penuh dengan pohon yang sudah di penuhi salju diatas daun.

' Kim Kibum kenapa kau menangisi pria yang jahat itu Kibum ? tak sadarkah bahwa kau hanya memperburuk keadanmu ? '

Kibum terduduk diatas kursi kayu, dengan ditemani pohon sorot lampu dan salju ia menangisi pria yang mampu membuatnya hancur

_Stay in my heart ... _

_love stay in my heart ... _

_as much as it hurt me, my strangled tears too _

_now ill leave you in my heart forever _

_whenever in my heart, there will be one person..._

TBC/END

Hehehe... Garing yaa ?

Mianhe ... namanya juga Author baru ^^v

mampir ke WPku ne ... kyunny . wordpress . com { tanpa spasi }

Give me review pleaseee ~~~~`


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Tittle : Hurt For Fall

Cast : Kim Kibum ( yeoja )

Choi Siwon ( namja )

Lee Sungmin ( yeoja )

Cho Kyuhyun ( namja )

Warning : Typo(s) | GS | Abal | GaJe | chap ini penuh dengan Flashback jadi rada sedikit membosankan. Silahkan dibaca.

**Hurt For Fall **

**.**

**.**

**.**

Flashback ON

_Seorang yeoja sedang berjalan menenteng buku di sepanjang koridor sekolah, ia berjalan dengan tatapan dingin yang terkesan angkuh. Satu tujuannya ialah perpustakaan sekolah untuk mengembalikan buku yang ia pinjam minggu lalu. _

_._

_Yeoja itu Kim Kibum sampai di depan pintu perpustakaan, belum sempat ia masuk Kibum sudah tersandung dan hampir saja terjatuh jika namja tinggi dan berbadan kekar telah memeluk pinggangnya. Mereka saling bertukar pandang, namja itu menelusuri wajah Kibum dengan matanya dan ia langsung terpesona dengan mata Kibum. _

_._

" _ehemmb ! " lama mereka bertukar pandang dan tak memperdulikan tatapan aneh dari beberapa siswa yang sedang membaca buku, sehingga deheman keras membuat mereka kembali ke posisi semula. Namja itu menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal dan Kibum memalingkan mukanya kearah samping. _

_._

" _anak mua jaman sekarang " celetuk sang penjaga perpus sambil menatap Kibum dan namja itu bergantian. " gwenchana ? " tanya namja itu kepada Kibum yang sibuk mengontrol dirinya, Kibum hanya menggeleng dan mengucapkan " gomawo " setelah itu masuk kedalam perpustakaan dengan berlarian kecil. Namja itu tersenyum menunjukan joker smilenya ia menatap punggung Kibum yang tak jauh darinya, setelah itu ia berjalan memasuki perpustakaan. _

_._

" _annyeong Pak Kim, saya Kibum yang minggu lalu meminjam buku di perpustakaan ini dan sekarang saya akan mengembalikannya. Gomawo " Kibum menyerahkan buku itu kepada penjaga perpustakaan yang bernama Pak Kim " ne, Kibum apa kau tak meminjam buku lainnya lagi ? " tanya Pak Kim yang disambut dengan gelengan oleh Kibum " anio, mungkin lain kali aku akan meminjam buku yang lainnya di perpus, kalau begitu aku pamit annyeong~ " pamit Kibum meninggalkan Pak Kim, selang beberapa waktu Namja yang menolong Kibum menghampiri Pak Kim " annyeong Pak Kim " sapa namja itu ramah terhadap Pak Kim " annyeong Choi Siwon, apa kau ingin meminjam buku ? " namja itu bernama Choi Siwon hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan tersenyum misterius " aniyo, saya kesini ingin bertanya. Apa Pak Kim kenal dengan yeoja tadi ? " Pak Kim terlihat berfikir sejenak kemudian " ne, dia adalah yeoja yang pintar namun jarang berbincang dengan teman lainnya namanya Kim Kibum " ujar Pak Kim yang didapati senyum merekah oleh Siwon " gomawo Pak Kim saya pamit " _

.

" _Kibum, Kim Kibum yeoja yang menarik " _

_. _

Flashback Off

.

Kibum POV

Aku memang bodoh ! aku terlalu mencintainya hingga aku merasakan sesak untuk bernafas, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya hingga mampu membuatku hancur ! Choi Siwon, kau sukses membuatku terluka.

Kibum POV END

Flashback ON

_Siwon terus mendekati Kibum membuat Kibum jengah dan risih atas kehadiran Siwon yang selalu menguntitnya. Kibum terus berperilaku cuek dan dingin saat Siwon mengajaknya bicara, seperti ini saat Siwon membacakan puisi untuknya di taman belakang sekolah. _

_Kibum, Kim Kibum_

_I love you at first sight _

_You saw me until make me fall in your charm _

_What i wrong if i love you ? _

_I just usual human which to love someone a snow beauty pricess _

_For me you just a dream that never be purchase _

_Kibum would you be mine ? i will loving you however i can. _

_._

_Semua murid di sekolah memberi tepuk tangan untuk Siwon, kecuali Kibum yang diam dan masih menatap Siwon dengan pandangan beku. Ia meninggalkan Siwon yang kecewa menatap punggung Kibum yang semakin jauh. _

_._

_Siwon mencari Kibum di beberapa ruang kelas, namun hasilnya nihil. Ia sempat putus asa dengan harapan yang terlalu tinggi. Ia memutuskan untuk pulang, Siwon melewati lapangan ia melihat Kibum duduk di bangku penonton dengan membaca buku. Siwon mendekati Kibum hingga ia sampai di depan Kibum Siwon menekuk lututnya dan berjongkok dihadapan Kibum " Kibum, mianhe aku membuatmu malu di depan semua anak-anak. Aku berjanji ini yang terakhir kalinya aku mengganggumu, aku akan men- " _

" _choi Siwon, aku membencimu " ucap Kibum tanpa menatap Siwon. _

_Jderrr _

_Bagai di sambar petir Siwon mendengar penuturan Kibum namun saat ia ingin meminta maaf, Kibum melanjutkan ucapannya " aku membencimu karena membuatku jatuh kedalam pesonamu " ujar Kibum membuat Siwon terkejut " eoh ? kau bilang apa ? " tanya Siwon berpura-pura tidak tau _

" _memang aku bilang apa ? " tanya balik Kibum kali ini Kibum menatap Siwon dengan pandangan luluh _

_Grepp _

_Siwon memeluk Kibum membuat buku yang Kibum pegang terjatuh " saranghae Kibum-ah, ucapkan nado untukku " ujar Siwon, Kibum tersenyum baru kali ini ia tersenyum tulus " nado " mereka saling berpelukan di bangku penonton. _

Flashback OFF

.

Mereka dulu saling mencintai, namun yang membuat Siwon berpaling dengan Kibum ialah kedatangan Sungmin sebagai siswa baru di sekolah mereka. Hubungan mereka semakin renggang saat Siwon lebih dekat dengan Sungmin ketimbang dengan Kibum yang berstatus sebagai yeojachingunya.

.

Flashback

" _Siwon, sepulang sekolah apa kau bisa menemaniku membeli buku sejarah ? karena nanti aku a- " belum sempat Kibum menyelesaikan ucapannya Siwon sudah memotong pembicaraan Kibum " mianhe, aku ada rapat Osis nanti " Kibum menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum " ne gwenchana aku bisa berangkat sendiri kalau begitu aku kembali kekelas dulu " Kibum meninggalkan Siwon, selang beberapa meter Kibum berjalan ia menengar ucapan seseorang _

_._

" _Lee Sungmin, bisa bicara sebentar " ucap seseorang yang diyakini Kibum adalah suara Siwon, Kibum menghentikan langkahnya dan bersembunyi di balik tembok. " ne, ada apa Siwon-ssi ? " tanya Sungmin yang didapati senyuman oleh Siwon " sepulang sekolah apa kau bisa membantuku ? " Sungmin terlihat berpikir sejenak sebelum menganggukan kepalanya " ne memangnya ada apa ? " Kibum menguping semua pembicaraan Siwon dari balik tembok " aku memperlukan bahan untuk di buat acara festival sekolah, dan sebagai imbalannya aku akan mentraktirmu makan es krim bagaimana ? " Sungmin menganggukan kepalanya antusias " ne, aku mauu " mereka berdua tertawa bersama sedangkan Kibum meremas ujung roknya dan menggigit bibir bawahnya _

' _inikah yang kau maksud rapat Osis ? ' _

_._

_Flashback OFF _

_._

Kibum mengusap air matanya yang jatuh dipipinya dengan kasar saat mengingat penghianatan Siwon terhadapnya.

Suhu ditaman semakin dingin selang berjalannya waktu, langit semakin gelap dan angin bertiup sedikit kencang. Salju-salju sudah mengotori baju dan rambut atasnya yang tergerai, Kibum memeluk tubuhnya sendiri menahan kedinginan. Tubuhnya terasa kaku dan sulit untuk berdiri, ia hanya berharap agar malaikat menolongnya dari dinginnya malam salju.

.

Srett

.

" eh ... ? " Kibum terkejut saat Jaket tebal menyelimuti tubuhnya, ia menoleh kebelakang mendapati namja berambut ikal berkulit putih pucat dan tampan dengan senyuman yang terlihat seperti seringaian dimata Kibum.

.

" hei ! yeoja salju ! kenapa berkeliaran di tengah malam seperti ini ? apa kau tak takut bila ada ajhussi-ajhussi mesum yang menggodamu ? " ujar namja itu kepada Kibum yang kulitnya sudah sangat pucat seperti salju. " n-nuguya ? " ujar Kibum terbata karena menahan dinginnya angin malam " Cho Kyuhyun, panggil saja aku Kyuhyun "

TBC

Hehehehe... gimana ? chapter 2 ini ceritanya penuh dengan Flashback dan membosankan, yang penting aku udah berusaha update secepatnya jika ada waktu luang.

Thanks banget buat **Snowysmiles ***Hug*** **yang udah ngasih aku saran, tanpa saranmu mungkin FF ini jadi tempe Garing dan Tahu Asin#plakk. Kasih saran lagi yaa kalau aku ada typo atau kekurangan apalah. Hehehe

**Big thanks for **

**Snowysmiles, iruma-chan, Nina317Elf, Zakurafrezee, Kibumkim ( Guest 1 ), cho dizma joyer ( Guest 2 ), anin ( Guest 3 ), Lee Rae Sun ( Guest 4 ), istaarista ( Guest 5 ), ( Guest 6 ), EvilmagnaeMin, thybum ( Guest 7 ), Shim Yeonhae ( Guest ). **

Bagi yang belum ku cantumkan namanya saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya

RnR pleasee... ~~~~ *bow*

Kyunny . woedpress . com


	3. Chapter 3

Tittle : Hurt For Fall  
Cast : Kim Kibum ( yeoja )  
Choi Siwon ( namja )  
Lee Sungmin ( yeoja )  
Cho Kyuhyun ( namja )

Warning : Typo(s) | GaJe | GS | Abal |

Hurt For Fall

.

.

.

¤ Preview ¤

Suhu ditaman semakin dingin selang berjalannya waktu, langit semakin gelap dan angin bertiup kencang. Salju-salju sudah mengotori tubuh beserta rambut atasnya yang tergerai, Kibum memeluk tubuhnya sendiri menahan kedinginan. Tubuhnya terasa kaku dan sulit untuk berdiri, ia hanya berdoa agar malaikat memnolongnya dari kedinginan malam

Srett

" Eh ? "

Kibum terkejut saat Jaket tebal menyelimuti tubuhnya, ia menoleh kebelakang mendapati seorang namja berambut ikal dan tampan dengan senyuman dibibirnya yang terlihat seperti seringaian menurut Kibum

" Hei ! Yeoja salju ! kenapa berkeliaran di tengah malam seperti ini ? Apa kau tak takut bila ada ajhussi-ajhussi yang menggodamu ? " Ujar namja itu kepada Kibum yang kulitnya sudah sangat pucat seperti salju

" N-Nu- Nugu-Ya ? "

Bibir Kibum bergetar menandakan bahwa ia kedinginan, namja yang berada di depannya terlihat tak tega memandang Kibum. Ia melepaskan syalnya dan sarung tangan yang ia pakai dan menyerahkannya kepada Kibum

" Cho Kyuhyun " ujar namja tersebut sambil memakaikan syalnya terhadap Kibum

Kibum hanya diam menerima perlakuan dari namja yang bernama Kyuhyun, ia hanya menggosokan tangannya yang mulai beku dan menempelkannya di kedua pipi putihnya

" Hei, tanganmu kedinginan. Sebaiknya kau pakai sarung tanganku "

Kyuhyun memberikan sarung tangannya kepada Kibum, Kibum menatap sarung tangan berwarna biru itu sejenak lalu mengambilnya dan mulai memakainya

" Go-Gomawo " ujar Kibum dengan sedikit bergetar

" Lebih baik kau cepatlah pulang, sebelum ahjusii-ahjussi membawamu mampir ke Hotel "

Kibum membulatkan matanya, namja didepannya membuatnya kesal. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan berjalan meninggalkan namja tadi

" Hei ! Tak baik jika yeoja sepertimu berjalan sendirian ! Ya ! Heeii ! "

Kyuhyun berteriak kearah Kibum yang sudah menjauh, ia berdecak singkat dan tak memperdulikan orang-orang yang melintas menatapnya aneh.

" Dasar ! Namja gila ! Dia kira aku yeoja apaan ?! Aishh ! Jinjja ! " Umpat Kibum dengan mengeratkan syalnya yang longgar

_Tapi~ karna dia menolongku maka aku akan memaafkannya _

Batin Kibum seraya berjalan menelusuri jalanan Seol yang penuh dengan salju

**.**

**.**

**.**

~ Hurt For Fall ~

Siwon memasuki apartemennya, ia menyalakan lampu ruang tengah dan setelah itu berjalan menuju sofa.

Brukk

Siwon menghempaskan tubuhnya diatas sofa, ia bersandar di punggung sofa, sambil memijat pelipisnya

Siwon POV

Bagaimana bisa aku melupakan Kibum ? Kenapa aku menyatakan perasaanku kepada Sungmin ? Mungkinkah aku- Aishh ! Choi Siwon baboya !

Aku menjambak rambutku frustasi, aku bangkit dari sofa dan berjalan menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum.

Kuambil gelas kaca dan mengisinya dengan air putih, setelah itu kuteguk habis air tersebut dengan satu tegukan.

Aku bersandar di bagian meja dapur sambil menggoyang-goyangkan gelas kaca yang ku genggam sekelebat aku teringat pembicaraan Sungmin beberapa jam yang lalu

_' mianhe Siwon oppa, aku hanya menganggapmu sebagai sahabat dan tidak lebih. Dan aku rasa, rasa sukamu terhadapku hanya rasa suka terhadap sahabat bukan rasa suka dengan orang yang kau cintai oppa. Cobalah kau pikirkan sejenak dengan perkataanmu '  
_  
_' hahaha... oppa aku yakin yeojachingumu adalah yeoja yang sangat beruntung karena mendapatkan namja yang sebaik oppa '_

Sial ! aku rasa Kau memang bodoh Choi Siwon, kenapa kau mencintai 2 orang yeoja ?

Aishh ! Aku bingung dengan perasaanku terhadap Kibum, kenapa aku berpaling hanya karna bertemu dengan cinta pertamaku ? Mianhe Kibum-ah aku menyakitimu

Siwon POV END

Siwon meletakan gelas tersebut ke tempat cucian piring setelah itu ia beranjak meninggalkan dapur menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kibum sampai di Apartemennya yang gelap, ia sengaja tidak menyalakan lampunya dan membiarkan dirinya ditelan kegelapan malam. Yang dingin.

Ia menekuk lututnya dan terduduk bersandar didekat jendela ruangan tengah yang berembun

Kibum mulai menuliskan sesuatu dikaca berembun tersebut dengan jari telunjuknya

- Hope Snow Fall bring me to defending -

Kibum menuliskan kata tersebut dikaca berembun setelah itu ia menatap salju yang mulai turun kembali dengan langit yang penuh Bintang bersinar, membuat hati Kibum sedikit terobati

Kibum teringat dengan Syal beserta sarung tangan Kyuhyun yang diberikan padanya. Bibirnya bergerak mengucapkan kata

" Gomawo "

Dengan suara lirih Kibum melepaskan Syal beserta sarung tangan tersebut dan menyimpannya kedalam kotak berwarna Baby Blue miliknya.

Kotak itu ia simpan kedalam laci kayu yang bersebelahan dengan tempat tidurnya, setelah itu Kibum menaiki tempat tidurnya dan mulai menuju kealam mimpi

Kaca berembun yang ia tulis tadi, kini mulai berembun kembali akibat dinginnya malam. Membuat kaca tersebut sedikit buram.

Love really hurts, it hurts too much

I keep smiling yet crying endlessly

Love is really funny, really frightening

Please, stop it now, if only I was able to

wake up from my dream~

**.**

**.**

**.**

Pagi harinya di Senior High School terlihat banyak murid yeoja maupun namja sedang membincangkan siswa baru Akselerasi yang akan masuk ke Sekolah mereka.

Kibum yang baru saja melintas dari arah gerbang menuju Koridor sekolah tak sengaja mendengar perbincangan yeoja lainnya.

" Hei, dengar-dengar ada murid baru Siswa akselerasi yang akan masuk kesekolah kita " ujar salah satu yeoja memulai pembicaraan

" Ne, itu benar dan katanya murid akselerasi itu pintar dan tampan, kyaaa ! Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin melihatnya " timpal yeoja itu sambil membayangkan wajah namja Akselerasi tersebut

Kibum hanya mengendikan bahunya pertanda ia acuh dan tak memperdulikan pembicaraan tersebut, Kibum lebih memilih kekelas dan membuka bukunya yang baru saja ia pinjam dari perpustakaan

Namun sialnya ia berpapasan dengan Siwon, namja itu asyik berbincang-bincang dengan Sungmin. Candaan dan gelak tawa mereka berdua membuat hati Kibum sedikit berdenyut sakit.

Saat mereka berdua semakin dekat dengan Kibum, Kibum mengambil nafas dan mulai mengumpulkan suaranya untuk menyapa Siwon

" Si- "

Wussshh

" Eoh ? Jadi kau masih ingat waktu kita makan permen kapas yang sudah kempis itu ? Hahahaha ! Aku tak menyangka kau masih mengingatnya ! "

" Hahaha ne Oppa, tentu saja aku mengingatnya. Itukan kejadian yang paling lucu yang pernah kita alami, hahaha "

Mereka berdua melewati Kibum begitu saja, tanpa memperdulikan Kibum yang tercekat dan mematung mendengar candaan mereka

_Jadi, mereka berdua sudah saling kenal ? Tapi sejak kapan ?_

Kibum masih terdiam ditempat, ia menahan air matanya yang akan meluncur lagi. Bel pelajaran pertama berbunyi membuat Kibum tersadar dan melangkahkan kakinya kearah kelas untuk memulai pelajaran

Sesampai dikelas, seperti biasa Kibum duduk di bagian pojok kanan dekat jendela, ia duduk sendirian karena memang Kibum tidak suka diganggu. Ia mulai membuka bukunya dan mulai larut kedalam tulisan buku tersebut.

Tak lama Kim sonsaeng datang disusul dengan namja berseragam sama dengan murid lainnya dari belakang.

Kim Sonsaeng meletakan berkas dokumennya diatas meja, setelah itu mulai memperkenalkan namja yang ada disampingnya

" Anyeong anak-anak, kali ini kita kedatangan murid Akselerasi dari Sekolah Blue Shappier High School, silahkan perkenalkan namamu "

Namja itu mengangguk terhadap Kim sonsaeng sejenak, setelah itu mulai memperkenalkan dirinya didepan semua murid yang terpukau dengan ketampanannya

" Err, annyeong perkenalkan nama saya Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Saya pindahan Akselerasi dari Blue Saphire high School jadi mohon bantuannya "

Kibum POV

" Err, annyeong perkenalkan nama saya Cho Kyuhyun imnida. Saya pindahan Akselerasi dari Blue Saphire high School jadi mohon bantuannya "

Tunggu ! Sepertinya aku kenal dengan suara ini ? Dan lagi siapa namanya ? Kyu ? Kyuhyun ?

Cho Kyuhyun ?

Apa ?! Diakan

" Baiklah Cho Kyuhyun, kau boleh duduk disebelah Kim Kibum. Karena ia murid terpintar disekolah ini dan kau juga pintar maka tak ada salahnya jika kalian berinteraksi bersama "

ujar Kim Sonsaeng terhadap Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalnya dan mulai berjalan menuju kearah bangkuku

Omona ! Tidak, ini tidak boleh terjadi. Aku tidak ingin duduk dengan namja menyebalkan seperti dia

Kyuhyun duduk dibangku sebelahku, ia sedikit berbisik kepadaku

" Annyeong yeoja Salju, kita bertemu kembali " kata Kyuhyun dengan Smirk andalannya yang membuatku bergidik ngeri

Aishh ! Namja ini menyebalkan ! Aku melihat kearah Kim sonsaeng yang memulai pelajaran  
" Baiklah, buka buku kalian dihalam 156 paket C dan D cepat kerjakan ! "

Aku berdiri dari dudukku dan mengacungkan tanganku membuat semua mata menatap tertuju padaku, begitu juga Kim sonsaenim dan Kyuhyun yang sama-sama bingung

" Mian songsaenim, bisakah aku pindah ketempat yang lain ? Aku merasa tidak nyaman dengan kehadiran orang asing disebelahku "

Sonsaengnim menatapku dengan mengernyitkan alisnya, ia menggelengkan kepalanya membuatku kecewa

" Mianhe Kibum-ssi, kau tidak boleh pindah. Dan kau tetap duduk dengan Cho Kyuhyun, apa salahnya sih ? Kalian itukan sama-sama pintar "

Aku hanya mulai pasrah dan kembali duduk, Kyuhyun menatapku dengan senyuman Evil smirknya. Daripada aku memperdulikannya lebih baik aku membaca buku dan mulai mengerjakan tugas dari Kim Sonsaenim

Ha~ Kim Kibum, kau memang Jenius

Kibum POV END

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum yang terfokus terhadap bukunya, ia merasa bosan karena diacuhkan oleh Kibum. Ia merogoh saku celananya untuk mengambil PSP kesayangannya dan mulai memainkannya

Kibum yang mendengar suara-suara aneh menatap kesebelah dan mendapati Kyuhyun sedang asyik dengan PSPnya. Wajahnya terlihat serius membuat Kibum gemas dengan perilaku orang itu

_Aishh ! Murid akselerasi seperti dia. Tidak pantas menyandang gelar Akselerasi_

batin Kibum kembali fokus terhadap bukunya

**.**

**.**

**.**

« Skip Time »

Siwon, namja itu melangkahkan kakinya menuju kelas seseorang. Tak sengaja ia melewati kelas Kim Kibum, ia hendak masuk kekelas itu namun urung karena ia lebih mementingkan seseorang yang berada di kelas sebelah.

Kibum yang melihat Siwon pergi, hanya mampu menundukan kepalanya sambil meremas pulpen yang ia genggam membuat jemari tangannya menjadi putih.

_Dia melupakanku_

Kyuhyun yang mulai bosan dengan benda kotak tersebut dengan santainya ia membantingnya keatas meja dan menyandarkan punggungnya dibangku

" Hah~ membosankan "

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum yang tertunduk sambil meremas pulpen dengan kuat seperti menahan amarah.

Kemudian Kyuhyun mendekati Kibum dan memberinya sebuah kertas remasan

Srett

Kibum mengernyitkan dahinya, ia menatap kertas itu sejenak lalu mengambilnya dan mulai membaca isi surat tersebut

_**Kau seperti boneka salju jika seperti itu**_

Kibum membelalakan matanya, ia menatap Kyuhyun sang pelaku, sebelum membalas tulisan namja tersebut.

- _**dan Kau tidak pantas menyandang gelar Akselerasi. Karena kau orang yang sangat menyebalkan !**_-

Kibum tersenyum seduktif, ia melempar kertas tersebut kearah Kyuhyun.

Sebelum Kyuhyun membuka kertas yang Kibum lemparkan tadi, ia meninggalkan kelas dengan santainya.

Kyuhyun mengambil kertas itu dan membacanya, ia merasakan firasat yang buruk sebelum membacanya

Srett

" Mwoo ! "

Kibum yang mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun dari luar hanya mampu menahan tawanya dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali.

Deg

Tiba-tiba Kibum menghentikan langkahnya, hatinya berdenyut sakit. Ia mencoba tetap bersikap seperti biasa, namun tidak bisa karena didepannya ada pamandangan yang menyakitkan bagi Kim Kibum

Siwon memeluk Sungmin

_Choi Siwon, sanggupkah aku agar tetap bertahan ?_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Because of you

I'm never stray toow far from the sidewalk

Because of youh

I'm learned to play on the safe side

So I don't get hurt

Because of you

I find it hard to trust

Not only me, but everyone around me

Because of you

I'm am afraid

Because Of You~

.

.

.

TBC

Thanks buat yang udah bersedia me-review FF saya

Dan mohon maaf jika banyak Typo atau bahasa yang tidak enak dibaca mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya. Karena saya hanyalah manusia biasa yang sering melakukan kesalahan

HUG FOR YOU~

RnR

.

.

.

**Kyunny . wordpress . com **


	4. Chapter 4

Tittle : Hurt For Fall  
Cast : Kim Kibum  
Choi Siwon  
Lee Sungmin  
Cho Kyuhyun

Warning : Typo(s) | GaJe | Abal | GS |

Hurt For Fall

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siwon berjalan dengan tergesah-gesah sambil menenteng kotak kecil berwarna putih, ia sempat melirik kelas Kibum yang dekat dengan kelas Sungmin.

Siwon ingin menengok Kibum sebentar, namun alhasil ia berbalik dan menjauhi kelas Kibum. Rupanya ia lebih mementingkan Sungmin dibanding Kibum.

Tibalah Siwon dikelas Sungmin, ia memasuki kelas tersebut dan mendapati Sungmin sedang duduk diam dengan buku Novel yang Sungmin baca.

Siwon menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang serius membaca. Dan berhenti tepat didepan bangku Sungmin

" Annyeong "

Sapa Siwon dengan ramah terhadap Sungmin, Sungmin yang mendengar sapaan dari suara yang ia kenal mulai mendongakkan kepalanya dan mendapati namja bertubuh kekar sambil tersenyum malaikat.

" Siwon, ada apa kau kemari ? "

Tanya Sungmin terhadap Siwon yang masih berdiri didepannya, ia mulai membatasi halaman novelnya dengan pembatas kemudian menutup Novel tersebut dan menyimpannya didalam laci meja.

" Emm, aku- bisakah kau ikut denganku sebentar ? "

Tanpa mendengar persetujuan dari Sungmin, Siwon langsung menarik Sungmin keluar kelas menuju tempat yang sepi yaitu halaman belakang sekolah.

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya saat Siwon membawanya ke Halaman sekolah, ia bingung dengan tingkah Siwon yang sedang menyembunyikan sesuatau dibelakang punggungnya

" Wae Siwon ? Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ? "

Siwon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal dengan tangan sebelah kanannya sedangkan yang kiri ia buat untuk menyembunyikan benda kotak kecil dibelakang punggung.

" Emm, apa kau tau ini hari apa ? "

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya sambil berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Siwon

" Hari Selasa, wae ? "

" Haishh ! Aku tau ini hari Selasa, tapi apa kau tidak tau bahwa ini adalah hari spesialmu ? "

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat Siwon sweatdrop ditempat

" Haishh ! Lee Sungmin, ini hari Ulang Tahunmu, apa kau lupa ?! "

Sungmin terkejut, ia mencoba untuk mengingat tanggal berapa sekarang. Dan saat ia mengingatnya Sungmin menepuk jidatnya

" Aishh, ne aku lupa hehehe "

Ujar Sungmin sambil nyengir dan membentuk tanda ' Peace ' dengan dua jarinya

" Arra, Saengil Chukkae Lee Sungmin "

Siwon menyodorkan Kotak kecil itu kearah Sungmin, dengan senang hati Sungmin menerimanya sambil tersenyum senang

" Waaa ! Gomawo oppa ! "

Ujar Sungmin sambil membuka isi hadiah tersebut. Setelah membuka kotak itu Sungmin membelakan matanya, Ia menemukan Kalung berliontin Kelinci putih.

Seketika itu wajah Sungmin menjadi berseri-seri

" O-oppa, i-ini apa kau serius memberiku ka-kalung ini ? "

Sungmin menatap kalung tersebut dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Sedangkan Siwon hanya menganggukan kepalanya pertanda bahwa ia mengatakan iya sebagai jawaban

Srett

" Gomawo Oppa "

Sungmin memeluk erat pinggang Siwon, ia menangis terharu sedangkan Siwon yang semula terkejut mulai membalas pelukan Sungmin

" Cheonma "

Mereka berdua asyik berpelukan tanpa memperdulikan seseorang yang melihat adegan tersebut dengan pandangan terluka.

_Choi Siwon, sanggupkah aku agar tetap bertahan ? _

Kibum membekap mulutnya, cairan bening yang sekuat tenaga ia tahan kini meluncur di kedua pipi putihnya.

Ia terisak pelan sambil memukul dadanya

Sakit

Itu yang ia rasakan, setelah mengumpulkan tenaga ia mulai berlari meninggalkan kedua orang tersebut.

Kibum berlari di sepanjang koridor sekolah tanpa menghiraukan tatapan aneh dari semua orang

" Dia kenapa ? "  
Tanya salah satu yeoja yang bernama Tiffani

" Molla "  
Ujar teman satunya yang bernama Jessica dengan mengendikan kedua bahunya

Dari arah berlawanan terlihat Kyuhyun melintasi koridor Sekolah sambil memainkan PSPnya. Kibum tetap berlari dan tak melihat seseorang yang berada didepannya

Brukk

Krakk

saking asyiknya ia bermain dan fokus terhadap PSP ia menabrak tubuh seorang yeoja membuat PSPnya terjatuh dan pecah.

" Mwo ! " Mata Kyuhyun membulat saat melihat benda tak bernyawa itu menjadi kepingan-kepingan tak berbentuk

Ia mengepalkan tangannya hendak protes terhadap sang pelaku yang membuat PSPnya hancur

" Ya ! Eh ? "

Kyuhyun bingung melihat seorang yeoja menutup wajahnya sambil menangis, bahunya bergetar dan isakan-isakan muncul disela-sela tangisannya

" Yeoja Salju ? He- hei kau mengapa menangis ? " Tanya Kyuhyun hendak menyentuh pundak Kibum

Kibum menghapus air matanya dengan kasar, dan menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan terluka

" Mianhe "

Ujar Kibum membuat Kyuhyun mematung, setelah Kibum mengucapkan kalimat itu ia meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berjongkok

Selang beberapa meter Kibum menghentikan langkahnya dan menghadap kearah Kyuhyun yang mulai menatapnya

Kyuhyun membalikan badannya setelah itu berdiri dan membersihkan celananya yang kotor dengan tangan kemudian menatap Kibum.

" PSPmu biar aku ganti besok "

Setelah itu Kibum benar-benar pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang bingung dengan keadaanya

_Yeoja itu~ mengapa menangis ? _

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sepulang Sekolah Kyuhyun tidak melihat sosok Kibum sama sekali, ia bertanya-tanya kenapa Kibum tidak masuk kelas ? Apa ia membolos ? Bukankah ia salah satu murid yang rajin di sekolah ? Begitulah kira-kira yang ada dipikiran Kyuhyun

Ia menunggu didepan gerbang dan menyender di pagar sekolah.

Matanya terus tertuju pada gerbang Sekolah yang penuh dengan murid sekolah yang berhamburan untuk pulang

Deg

_Diakan ..._

Sungmin berjalan keluar gerbang dengan langkah riangnya, sesekali ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Mata obsidiannya menangkap jelas wajah namja yang menatapnya dengan sayu

" Sungmin~ "

" Kyu~ "

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dua orang itu terdiam sambil menikmati angin semilir yang menerpa wajah mereka berdua. Taman bermain menjadi Objek mereka bersantai. Kedua orang itu duduk diatas kursi kayu yang panjang sesekali mereka terdiam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

" Ming "

" Kyu "

Mereka tersenyum canggung saat mereka berdua berbicara dengan waktu bersamaan

" Kau duluan saja "

Ujar Sungmin mempersilahkan Kyuhyun untuk berbicara

" Baiklah, hemm Ming~ Engg- bagaimana kabarmu ? "

Kyuhyun merutuki kebodohannya saat menanyakan kalimat yang menurutnya basa-basi sekali. Ia menatap Sungmin yang tersenyum karena melihat anak kecil bermain dengan riang di sekitar taman

" Aku baik-baik saja Kyu~ kau ? "

Sungmin menjawabnya dengan senyuman manis yang tercetak dibibir plumnya membuat Kyuhyun terpesona

_Kau tetap sama seperti dulu Ming~  
Kau mempesona_

Batin Kyuhyun menatap lekat wajah Sungmin yang menurutnya manis itu. Sedangkan Sungmin yang merasa ditatap Kyuhyun dengan intens mulai menolehkan wajahnya kearah Kyuhyun.

Semburat merah menghiasi kedua pipi Sungmin, mereka saling bertatapan dan saling menetralkan degupan jantung yang kencang.

" Ming~ kau tetap Cantik Min, sama seperti saat kita pertama kali bertemu. Kau sungguh menawan. "

Ujar Kyuhyun yang masih memandangi wajah Sungmin, Sungmin semakin tertunduk ia menyembunyikan rona merah yang ada diwajahnya.

" Ming, kau mendengarku Min ? "

Sungmin mencoba untuk menetralkan degupan jantungnya, perlahan ia mendongakan kepalanya dan menganggukan kepalanya sebagai jawaban

Kyuhyun tersenyum simpul sambil mengacak pelan rambut Sungmin

" Min, bisakah kita seperti dulu lagi Min ? selalu bersama dalam keadaan susah dan senang , saling berbagi dan mengerti. Saling menyalurkan perasaan dan saling menyayangi Min ? "

Sungmin tercekat mendengar penuturan Kyuhyun, sungguh semua ini masih belum bisa Sungmin terima setelah Kyuhyun meninggalkannya untuk Sekolah di luar negeri. Dan sekarang ? Kyuhyun ingin merajut kembali kisah kasih yang dulu mereka alami ? Itu sangatlah sulit bagi Sungmin.

" Aku ingin ... Kita kembali lagi Min, kembali menjadi sepasang kekasih "

" K-Kyu a-aku ... "

Sungmin merasakan suaranya hilang, dalam hatinya ia menolak namun diluar perkiraanya Sungmin malah menganggukan kepalanya membuat Kyuhyun terkejut.

" Min, kau ? "

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Sungmin, ia menerima Kyuhyun begitu saja. Namun Sungmin tak menyesalinya karena ia masih memendam rasa terhadap Kyuhyun

" Ne, Kyu~ "

Grepp

Kyuhyun merengkuh tubuh Sungmin kedalam pelukannya, ia sangat senang karena Sungmin memberinya kesempatan untuk kembali.

" Gomawo Min, Saranghae~ " ujar Kyuhyun sambil menghirup aroma Sungmin diceruk leher milik Sungmin

" Nado "

Dan mulai hari itulah mereka kembali menjadi sepasang kekasih. Entah apa yang terjadi selanjutnya dihubungan mereka, namun biarkanlah hubungan mereka mengalir layaknya perahu yang sedang terbawa arus ombak.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

Gimana FFnya ? Semakin GaJekah ? Ancurkah ? Gagalkah ? Hahaha yang jelas nih FF udah TBC. Dan buat moment Sibumnya ditunggu aja Chap depan. Buat Readers yang merasa Chap ini pendek, saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya karena saya takut FF ini jika kepanjangan malah jadi ruwet kaya dawet (?) #plakk .

Terserah kalian mau kasih aku Review atau tidak, yang jelas saya berterimakasih karena kalian semua sudah mau membaca FF Garing saya :)

Ohh ya buat Readers semua jika berkenan memberi Review, panggil pakai namaku aja yaa :) Jenny / Andrea. Soalnya lucu aja waktu baca Review manggilnya pakai ' Thor ' ' Author ' ' Thothor ' saya jadi ketawa sendiri. Berasa ngetawain diri sendiri gara mbaca tuh Review hahaha LOL

Akhir kata jika ada Typo atau kata yang tdk sesuai EYD saya minta maaf sebesar-besarnya.

Thanks ^^

**.**

**.**

**.**

**kyunny . wordpress . com**


	5. Chapter 5

Tittle : Hurt For Fall  
Cast : Kim Kibum  
Choi Siwon  
Lee Sungmin  
Cho Kyuhyun

Warning : Typo(s) | GaJe | Abal | GS

Disclaimer : FF ini **MURNI **milik saya | Super Junior milik E.L.F dan orang tuanya | dimohon untuk tidak memplagiat FF saya.

Presented : Jenny Andrea Damayanti

oOo

Hurt For Fall

**.**

**.**

**.**

Jalanan kota Seol terlihat cukup ramai, lampu-lampu distrik kota tersebut gemerlap menghiasi indahnya jalan Myeondong.

Lampu pejalan kaki terlihat berwarna Hijau, pejalan kaki mulai menyebrang melewati Zebra Cross.

Kibum yang duduk terdiam di Halte Bus, memandangi jalan raya dengan tatapan Kosong. Sejak dari tadi Siang sampai malam Kibum hanya duduk termenung, memikirkan hubungannya dengan Siwon.

_Siwon mencintainya_

_Siwon menyayanginya_

_Dan aku rasa~_

_Tak ada gunanya mempertahankan hubungan ini_

Salju tiba-tiba turun, Kibum memandang keatas dan menatap banyak salju yang turun. Ia mengulurkan tangannya kedepan dan memandangi salah satu butiran salju yang mendarat di telapak tangannya.

Kibum mengusap salju itu kemudian tersenyum hambar.

_Kenapa salju selalu turun disaat kondisiku seperti ini ?_

Kibum menundukan kepalanya seraya mengayunkan kakinya, Tiba-Tiba sepasang kaki yang berbalut sepatu berdiri didepannya  
Kibum perlahan mendongakan kepalanya, dan seketika pandangannya bertemu dengan sepasang mata yang menatap obsidian matanya dengan dalam.

Namja itu tersenyum bak malaikat di mata Kibum, Kibum menyunggingkan senyuman tipisnya sejenak dan kembali dengan wajah stoicnya.

Namja itu duduk disamping kanan Kibum dan menyenderkan punggungnya di pembatas Besi Halte tersebut.

" Kau tidak pulang ? Kenapa berkeliaran malam-malam disini ? " Tanya namja itu memecah keheningan

" Aku Bosan "

Ujar Kibum dengan suara datar.

" Lalu kenapa kau berdiam sendiri disini ? " Tanya namja itu lagi.

" Aku lelah " ujar Kibum menatap namja itu dengan pandangan miris

" Cepatlah pulang, dan hangatkan tubuhmu. Sepertinya udara disini tidak baik untukmu "

" Siwon~ apakah seharusnya kita akhiri saja hubungan ini ? "

Ucap Kibum tiba-tiba mengalihkan pertenyaan Siwon yang tidak ingin ia jawab.

Deg

Tubuh Siwon terasa menegang, Siwon merasa otot syarafnya tak bisa digerakan. Ia memandang Kibum dengan raut terkejut

" Kibum~ apa yang kau bicarakan ? "

" Aku- aku merasa, Hubungan ini terlalu rumit. kita jarang bertemu, dan bertegur sapa. Kita jarang bersama seperti dulu, yang jelas kau seperti menghindar dariku dan aku pikir lebih baik hubungan ini-

- berakhir "

Jderrrr

Bagai disambar petir Siwon merasakan hatinya terpecah menjadi dua. Siwon menghembuskan nafas beratnya, dan mulai menghadap Kibum

" Kibum- "

" Aku tau ini sangatlah sulit, tapi aku lelah dengan semua ini. Aku sudah tidak kuat untuk mempertahankan hubungan ini, dan kurasa mengakhiri hubungan adalah pilihan yang terbaik "

Amarah Siwon membuncah, Siwon merasa emosi. Ia menatap Kibum dengan kilatan marah

" Andwe ! Kibum ! Dengarkan penjelasanku terlebih dahulu ! " Ucap Siwon menggenggam tangan Kibum

" Apa yang ingin kau jelaskan Choi Siwon ?! Kau ingin menjelaskan bahwa kau mencintai Lee Sungmin cinta pertamamu kepadaku ?! Iyakan ?! "

Sergah Kibum dengan Emosi yang membludak, Siwon terkejut dengan perkataan Kibum barusan. Sungguh bukan itu yang ingin Siwon jelaskan kepada Kibum

" Choi Siwon aku mengetahui semuanya. Pandanganmu dengan dia itu berbeda ! Kau menyayanginya ! Menyayangi seorang Lee Sungmin cinta pertamamu ! "

" Aku mendengar dan melihat semuanya ! Mendengar pernyataan cintamu terhadapnya, melihatmu memeluknya ! "

Kibum mengeluarkan segala unek-uneknya didepan Siwon, ia tak peduli pejalan kaki yang berlalu lalang memandang pertengkaran mereka. Dan Kibum sudah tidak kuat untuk memendam belati yang siap menghancurkannya.

Pertahanan Kibum runtuh, air mata yang menggenang dipelupuk matanya mulai menetes dan membasahi pipinya. Rasa sesak yang ia alami menjadi sebuah isakan-isakan kecil.

Siwon memandang Kibum yang menangis, hatinya terluka saat melihat air mata itu meluncur dikedua pipi Kibum.

Cukup !

Siwon tidak kuat memandang Kibum yang menangis, perlahan ia merengkuh tubuh Kibum kedalam pelukannya.

Kibum yang merasa Siwon memeluknya, mulai meronta-ronta agar lepas dari kungkungan Siwon. Namun sia-sia, tenaga Siwon lebih kuat dibandingkan dengan dirinya.

Akhirnya Kibum pasrah dan membiarkan Siwon memeluknya, mengelus rambutnya dan sedikit memberikan kecupan diatas kepala Kibum.

" Kibum, maafkan aku yang tidak tau jika kau terluka. Maafkan aku jika aku membuatmu sakit. Tapi kumohon Kibum, bertahanlah "

" Hiks ... Hiks ... Ani, aku tidak kuat " ucap Kibum disela-sela tangisnya

" Kumohon Kibum, aku bingung dengan perasaanku. Ini sangatlah Sulit, aku tidak ingin hubungan kita berakhir "

Sreett

Kibum mendorong tubuh Siwon, membuat pelukan itu lepas. Kibum mengusap air matanya dengan punggung tangan kemudian menatap Siwon.

" Siwon kau tau ? Bunga anggrek yang tumbuh mekar butuh penompang agar tetap kuat untuk berdiri "

" Dan apabila penompang itu hancur, bunga Anggrek itu tidak akan kuat untuk menopang tubuhnya sendiri akibatnya bunga anggrek itu akan patah dan layu ditanah. "

" Sama halnya dengan diriku yang mencoba untuk bertahan, bertahan terhadap sebuah perasaan yang tidak pasti. "

" Dan sekarang, aku lelah, biarkan aku beristirahat sejenak. sementara ini~ biarkan aku menyendiri "

Ucap Kibum final, ia menghembuskan nafasnya terlihat kepulan udara keluar dari bibir Kibum. Menandakan bahwa malam ini sangatlah dingin

Bis itu berhenti didepan halte, separuh penumpang yang menaiki bis itu mulai turun didepan halte.

Kibum bangkit dari duduknya, ia tersenyum sekilas kearah Siwon. Lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya menaiki Bis sebelum Bis itu pergi meninggalkannya. Selang beberapa menit kemudian Bis itu mulai meninggalkan Halte.

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly_

_I'll do what it takes til' I touch the sky_

_And I'll make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway_

_Out of the darkness and into the sun_

_But I won't forget all the ones that I love_

_I'll take a risk_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change_

_And breakaway~_

Siwon masih duduk terdiam, ia mencoba untuk mencerna perkataan Kibum barusan.  
Setelah ia paham dengan perkataan Kibum, ia berdiri dari duduknya berteriak frustasi dan memijat pelipisnya.

" Arghhh ! Choi Siwon babo ! Kau menyakitinya lagi ! Argghhh ! "

Pekik Siwon cukup kencang, membuat pejalan kaki menatap dirinya dengan pandangan apa-kau-sudah-gila-?-!

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kibum membuka pintu apartemennya yang kosong, ia menekan Sakral lampu disebelah pintu kemudian berjalan menuju ruang TV.

Kibum melepaskan jaketnya dan melemparnya kesembarang arah.

Brukk

Ia terduduk dilantai, kemudian menekuk lututnya.

" Hah~ Kim Kibum, yang kau lakukan itu sudah benar. Dan kau pasti bisa ! "

Ucap Kibum menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dilain tempat, Siwon memasuki Apartemennya dengan pandangan Kosong. Dengan langkah pelan Siwon menuju kamarnya yang terletak disudut ruangan.

Ceklekk

Krieett

Brakk

Siwon membanting pintunya cukup keras, setelah itu ia melangkahkan kakinya kearah Nakas meja yang terletak disebelah tempat tidurnya.

Ia memandangi Pigura yang terdapat foto Siwon bersama seorang yeoja sedang tertawa bahagia. Siwon tersenyum hambar tatkala menatap wajah bahagia dari sang yeoja. Ia mengelus foto tersebut dengan lembut seakan takut jika foto itu akan Lusuh.

" Kibum-ah~ Mianhe "

Siwon meletakan Foto itu ketempat semula, ia mendesah pelan dan berbaring ketempat tidurnya. Ia melipat tangannya keatas sebagai bantal untuk tidur, setelah itu Siwon mulai menerawang melihat keatas langit-langit kamar.

:: Flashback ::

Seorang namja berjalan mengendap-endap di area Taman, namja itu menghampiri yeoja yang sedang membaca bukunya dengan serius tanpa mengetahui keberadaan namja tersebut yang sudah berada dibelakangnya.

Namja itu mengeluarkan sebuah lilitan tangkai bunga yang sudah dibentuk menyerupai Bando, dengan perlahan namja itu meletakan lilitan tangkai itu diatas kepala sang yeoja.

Yeoja itu terkejut saat merasakan kepalanya seperti ada sesuatu, saat ia berbalik ia menemukan namja Tinggi dengan senyuman yang mempesona.

" Kibum-ah~ Apa kau suka dengan bunga ini ? " Tanya namja itu sambil menyentuh kedua pundak sang yeoja.

Kibum melepaskan lilitan bunga yang bersarang diatas kepalanya, ia memandang lilitan bunga tersebut dan tersenyum kearah namja tadi

" Ne, Siwon-ah aku suka "

Ujar Kibum terhadap Siwon, Siwon yang mendengarnya merasa legah kemudian merangkul bahu Kibum dari belakang.

Kibum meletakan lilitan bunga itu diatas kepalanya kembali, Siwon mengambil kamera ponsel miliknya dan memotret dirinya bersama Kibum.

Cklikk

Didalam gambar ponsel tersebut, Kibum tersenyum bahagia kearah Siwon sedangkan Siwon tertawa melihat kearah kamera.

Mereka berdua tersenyum bahagia menatap hasil foto mereka

" Kau sangat mempesona Kibum-ah, kau mampu membuatku terperangkap dalam pesonamu. Sranghae Kibum~ "

Siwon mengecup pipi Kibum, sedangkan Kibum hanya menyembunyikan wajahnya yang sudah memerah karena malu.

" Nado Choi Siwon, Saranghae~ "

:: Flashback END ::

Siwon memejamkan matanya dan menghembuskan nafas beratnya yang kesekian kalinya. Menurutnya ia begitu bodoh telah menghianati Kibum, Ia merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Kibum terluka. Dan ia sangat menyesal memohon kepada Kibum agar bertahan dengan perasaanya yang rumit.

Siwon mengambil ponselnya disamping tempat tidur, ia menatap wallpaper gambar yang tertera diponselnya. Seketika hatinya sakit memandang walpapaer tersebut

_Kibum-ah~ mianhe _

.

.

.

Senior High School

Semua murid mengenakan mantel tebal mereka masing-masing, karena Suhu di daerah tersebut sangatlah dingin.

Salju yang kemarin malam turun dengan deras membuat lapangan sekolah itu terlihat penuh dengan salju. Pohon-pohon yang hijau kini berwarna putih akibat salju yang menempel di daun-daun.

Kibum merapatkan mantelnya saat ia memasuki sekolahnya lewat gerbang, ia berjalan dengan santai menuju kelas.

Dan saat ia tiba dikelas, matanya bertemu pandang dengan namja ikal yang duduk sambil menggenggam PSPnya.

Kibum mendekati namja itu dengan malas dan mengambil duduk disebelah namja itu

" Hai yeoja salju~ kenapa kemarin kau membolos ? " Tanya namja itu sambil menyindir Kibum

" Itu bukan urusanmu namja menyebalkan ! " Ujar Kibum tak kalah cuek, ia melepaskan mantelnya lalu mengambil buku tebal yang ada didalam tas kemudian memulai membacanya

" Haishh ! Apa kau tak bosan membaca buku tebal itu ? " Tanya namja itu lagi kali ini dengan menunjuk buku tebal milik Kibum.

Kibum mendengus sebentar kemudian menatap obsidian milik Kyuhyun dengan tajam

" Itu juga bukan urusanmu Cho Kyuhyun siswa Akselerasi yang menyebalkan ! "

Kyuhyun berdecak singkat kemudian mulai memainkan PSPnya yang menganggur, sedangkan Kibum ia kembali keaktivitasnya yang tertunda.

Seorang namja yang berperawakan tinggi berjalan tergesah-gesah. Ia memasuki kelas Kibum dan mengedarkan pandangannya untuk mencari Kibum.

Dan, ketemu

Namja itu melihat Kibum sedang serius membaca buku tebal, kemudian ia menghampiri Kibum dan berdiri tepat didepan Kibum

" Kim Kibum, bisakah kita berbicara sebentar ? " Tanya namja itu dengan Sopan

Kyuhyun yang mendengar nama Kibum dipanggil, mulai menatap kesamping. Dan menemukan Siwon yang sedang memandang Kibum dengan tatapan memohon

_ Bukankah dia Choi Siwon ? Apa hubungannya dengan Kibum ?_

Batin Kyuhyun yang masih tetap menatap dua orang tersebut

" Mianhe aku sibuk "

Ucap Kibum tanpa melihat Siwon, sepertinya ia tidak ingin diganggu sekarang

" Kumohon hanya sebentar saja "

Siwon sedikit memohon kearah Kibum, membuat Kibum mendesah pelan

" Hhh~ baiklah, tapi disini saja apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ? " Tanya Kibum dingin.

Kyuhyun mulai menajamkan pendengararnnya dan mulai mendengarkan kedua orang tersebut dengan diam

" Tapi- "

" Baiklah kalau kau tidak mau, cepatlah pergi aku sedang sibuk "

Kibum mulai membaca bukunya kembali tanpa menghiraukan Siwon.

" Baiklah, aku akan membicarakannya disini "

Siwon sedikit mengambil nafasnya sejenak sebelum melanjutkan pembicaraannya

" Kibum, maafkan aku. Aku tidak ingin hubungan kita berakhir Kim Kibum. Aku mohon~ aku akan berusaha agar mencintaimu kembali "

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya, ia tidak menyangka bahwa namja ini adalah mantan Kibum.

" Mianhe, aku tidak bisa kembali padamu. "

Jderrr

Rasanya Siwon sulit bernafas, ia tiba-tiba merasakan sesak didadanya ketika mendengar penolakan Kibum

" Kumohon Kibum~ aku memang bodoh telah menyakitimu. Tapi jangan memilih mengakhiri hubungan kita, aku tak sanggup Kibum "

Siwon menggenggam tangan Kibum kemudian mengusapnya pelan dengan ibu jarinya.

Kibum yang terkejut dengan perilaku Siwon, dengan sekuat tenaga ia menghempaskan tangan Siwon dan mulai berdiri dari duduknya

" Mianhe Choi Siwon, aku tidak bisa "

Ujar Kibum kemudian meninggalkan Siwon yang mematung

Kyuhyun yang melihat Kibum pergi, mulai meninggalkan kelas dan menyusul Kibum

Entah apa yang ada dipikirannya. Mengapa ia mengejar Kibum ? Yang jelas tiba-tiba kakinya berjalan menghampiri Kibum yang mulai terisak

Grepp

Kibum merasakan tangannya digenggam oleh seseorang, ia berhenti tanpa menengok seseorang yang telah menggenggam tangannya.

" Kibum, apa kau ingin membolos lagi ? " Tanya namja itu, Cho Kyuhyun menatap punggung Kibum yang bergetar.

" Itu bukan urusanmu " ujar Kibum dengan sedikit isakan kecil meskipun mampu didengar jelas oleh Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melepaskan tangan Kibum dan meraih pundak Kibum lalu memeluknya.

Grepp

Kibum terkejut oleh tindakan Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba memeluknya. dirinya tak menolak pelukan Kyuhyun, Kibum justru mulai menangis didada bidang milik Kyuhyun.

" Uljima, jika kau menangis itu akan membuat wajahmu sangat jelek seperi Boneka Salju yang tidak jadi " ujar Kyuhyun sedikit bercanda

Kibum memukul pelan dada Kyuhyun

" Berhenti mengejekku "

Kyuhyun terkekh kecil, ia mengelus kepala Kibum agar Kibum merasa tenang.

" Baiklah, sepertinya kita kan membolos untuk hari ini "

_Jangan menangis Kim Kibum, aku akan melindungimu dan membuatmu tersenyum_

**.**

**.**

**.**

Siwon melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyusul Kibum, saat ia melewati Taman belakang sekolah ia melihat Kibum tertawa bersama seorang namja.

" Sudahlah Kibum janganlah menangis lagi, apa kau tak malu pada dirimu sendiri menangis karena seorang namja ? "

Ujar Kyuhyun terhadap Kibum yang kini duduk disampingnya. Mereka berdua sengaja membolos pelajaran pertama.

Dan disinilah mereka menikmati angin pagi, walaupun tumbuhan disekeliling mereka penuh salju namun tetap membuat hati Kibum sedikit tenang.

" Gomawo Kyu, ternyata kau namja yang baik walaupun sedikit menyebalkan "

Ujar Kibum sedikit terkekeh. Kyuhyun yang semula tersenyum kini menampakan wajah masamnya

" Aishh ! Ya Kim Kibum aku itu tidak menyebalkan, kau saja yang menganggapku menyebalkan "

Kibum tersenyum simpul menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya

" Arra~ tapi itu nyatakan ? "

" Yak ! "

Kyuhyun berteriak kearah Kibum, sedangkan Kibum hanya tertawa keras melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang marah

Kyuhyun yang melihat Kibum tertawa mulai meredam amarahnya dan digantikan dengan senyuman

_Teruslah tertawa Kibum_

Siwon menatap kedua orang itu dengan nanar, ia hanya berdiri diam di depan taman dengan memegang dadanya yang sakit.

" Oppa ? Kenapa oppa ada disini ? Apa yang oppa lakukan ? "

Sungmin yang baru saja ke Toilet menemukan Siwon yang berdiri mematung menatap sesuatu. Ia mengikuti arah pandang Siwon dan tercengang melihat kekasihnya tertawa bersama dengan yeoja lain

" Kyuhyun ? "

Ucap Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun yang tertawa lepas sambil mengusap kepala sang yeoja.

Siwon yang mengetahui keberadaan Sungmin segera menatap kesebelah kanan. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Sungmin menyebutkan nama seorang namja yang bersama Kibum.

Dan rasa ingin tahunya yang berlebihan membuat Siwon menarik Sungmin pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

_Yeoja itu~ siapa ?_

Pikir Sungmin sambil mengikuti langkah Siwon yang mengajaknya pergi entah kemana.  
Sepertinya mereka berempat akan membolos berjama'ah kali ini.

.

.

.

Siwon mengajak Sungmin di sebuah danau yang berada dekat dengan sekolah mereka. Danau tersebut terlihat bersih tanpa salju, dan anehnya air danau tersebut tidak membeku seperti es.

Siwon melepaskan tautan tangan mereka dan saling berpandangan

" Apa kau mengenalnya ? "

Tanya Siwon tanpa menyelidik kearah Sungmin

" Ne dia Cho Kyuhyun-  
Kekasihku "

Detik selanjutnya Siwon membulatkan matanya, ia tak percaya dengan perkataan Sungmin.

" Mwo ? Ja-jadi dia ? "

" Ne, Kyuhyun adalah kekasihku. Namja yang selama ini membuatku sulit bernafas tanpa dirinya "

Siwon membeku entah kenapa hatinya tidak merasakan sakit saat mendengarnya, justru ia sakit karena melihat Kibum berduaan dengan Kyuhyun.

" Oppa~ apa oppa mengenal gadis itu ? Sepertinya kalian berdua saling mengenal "

Siwon menghela nafasnya, ia duduk diatas rerumputan sambil melempar batu kearah danau

Plukk

" Apa yang kau bicarakan Sungmin-ah ? "

Tanya Siwon dengan memaksakan senyumannya.

Sungmin yang melihat senyuman Siwon merasa janggal. Ia merasakan bahwa Siwon dan seorang yeoja yang bersama Kyuhyun tadi pernah saling mengenal

" Jangan membohongiku Oppa~ aku membenci orang yang suka berbohong."

Sungmin mengambil duduk disamping Siwon dan menekuk lututnya sambil menatap langit yang berwarna biru.

" Hahh~ baiklah aku mengenalnya. Dia adalah mantanku Kim Kibum "

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Siwon, ia mengerutkan alisnya bingung

" Mwo ?! Jadi dia mantan kekasihmu Oppa ? "

Sungmin sedikit terkejut, ia meninggikan Volume suaranya membuat Siwon mengusap telinganya yang terasa berdengung

"Aishh ! Pelankan suaramu Sungmin, apa kau ingin ketahuan guru dan menghukum kita ? "

Sungmin membungkam mulutnya dengan telpak tangan sejenak kemudian ia mengarahkan kedua jarinya sebagai tanda ' peace ' kearah Siwon

" Mianhe Oppa, lalu kenapa Oppa bisa putus dengan Kibum sunbae ? "

Sungmin memiringkan kepalanya, ia bingung kenapa Siwon bisa putus dengan Kibum

" Karena aku~ masih mencintaimu Min "

Deg

Sungmin membulatkan matanya, ia menghela nafas sejenak dan kemudian menatap Siwon yang sepertinya sedang putus asa

" Oppa, dengarkan aku. Lupakanlah cintamu yang lama oppa, apa Oppa tak sadar telah membuat Kibum Sunbae menderita ? "

" Jika aku menjadi Kibum Sunbae, sudah pasti aku akan sangat membencimu Oppa "

Ujar Sungmin yang sukses membuat Siwon terhenyak. Sungmin tersenyum ramah kearah Siwon

" Tapi Min~ "

Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya, membuat Siwon menghentikan ucapannya

" Oppa, hati seorang yeoja akan sakit bila mendengar kenyataan bahwa namja yang ia cintai menyukai seseorang, dan seseorang itu bukanlah dirinya. "

" Aku adalah yeoja Oppa, dan aku akan sakit bila kenyataan Kyuhyun menyukai Kibum sunbae. Oppa lihat ? Pandangan mereka berdua itu berbeda, seperti memberi kasih sayang yang sangat tulus. "

" Dan Oppa akan sangat menyesal jika Kibum Sunbae telah menghilang dari sisimu oppa, jadi cobalah untuk mendapatkan hatinya kembali. Buat Kibum Sunbae mencintaimu kembali Oppa, dan terakhir~ lupakan aku Oppa. Karena yang ada dihatimu hanyalah Kibum sunbae bukan aku "

Siwon merasakan semangatnya kembali, ia menganggukan kepalanya mantap dan tersenyum menampilkan deretan giginya.

" Ne, akan aku coba. Gomawo Sungmin, kau memang sahabat yang baik "

Siwon mengacak pelan rambut Sungmin membuat Sungmin berdecak pelan

" Tck ! Oppa~ kau merusak tatanan rambutku ! Aishh ! "

Siwon tertawa melihat Sungmin yang merapikan rambutnya sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

_Kibum-ah~ tunggu aku, aku akan mendapatkanmu kembali _

.

.

.

**TBC**

•Thor jangan sakitin Kibum terus

•Huwee Siwon benar-benar Jahat ! Aku benci Siwon !

•Kenapa Kibum nyiksa diri sendiri sih ?

Okey, Stop ! Its enough !

Semoga Chap ini tidak mengecewakan untuk kalian ^_^

Beri saya saran agar semangat untuk melanjutkan FF ini, sekian dari saya apabila ada Typo(s) ataupun bahasa yang tidak sesuai EYD mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya.  
Gomawo *Deepbow

**kyunny . Wordpress . Com**


	6. Chapter 6

Tittle : Hurt For Fall  
Cast : Kim Kibum  
Choi Siwon  
Lee Sungmin  
Cho Kyuhyun

Warning : Typo(s) | Abal | GaJe | GS

Disclaimer : FF ini MURNI milik saya | Super Junior milik E.L.F |dan orang tuanya | Dimohon untuk tidak mem-PLAGIAT FF saya

Presented : Jenny Andrea Damayanti

oOo

Hurt For Fall

.

.

.  
Kibum dan Kyuhyun saling tertawa bersama, candaan dan gurauan keluar dari bibir mereka masing-masing. Mereka berdua tidak mempedulikan seseorang yang berada dibelakangnya dengan raut wajah menyeramkan.

" Ya ! Cho Kyuhyun ! Kim Kibum ! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN ?! "

Kibum dan Kyuhyun reflek menoleh kebelakang. Mereka terkejut karena mendapati guru mereka sedang marah menahan Emosi yang meluap-luap dari mimik wajahnya.

_' Tamatlah riwayatmu Kim Kibum '  
_Batin Kibum sambil menelan ludahnya.

" So-songsaenim "  
Ujar Kyuhyun dengan gugup, terlihat jelas keringat dingin meluncur dipelipisnya.

" KALIAN BERDUA SAYA HUKUM ! "

.

.

.

Lapangan sekolah menjadi tempat Kibum dan Kyuhyun menjalani hukumannya, mereka berdua terlihat sedang berjalan jongkok mengitari lapangan. Peluh dingin akibat hawa yang tiba-tiba berubah drastis menjadi panas dingin kini membasahi punggung mereka.

25 Kali putaran lapangan menjadi target untuk mereka selesaikan. Selang beberapa menit mereka berjalan jongkok selama 8 kali muncullah seorang guru yang menghukum mereka sambil menyeret lengan kedua orang dengan tatapan murka.

" Haihsss ! Kalian berdua harus saya hukum ! Sama seperti mereka ! Choi Siwon, Lee Sungmin ! Bagaimana bisa kalian membolos dipelajaran saya ?! "

Ujar guru itu sambil menyeret yeoja yang diketahui bernama Lee Sungmin, sedangkan namja yang diketahui bernama Choi Siwon menghampiri lapangan.

" KALIAN BERDUA CEPAT JALAN JONGKOK BERLAWANAN ARAH DENGAN MEREKA ! "

Ujar guru itu bernada tinggi, Siwon menganggukan kepalanya memandang Kibum yang sedang berjalan jongkok. Berbeda dengan Sungmin yang kini menatap Kyuhyun yang penuh dengan peluh.

Mimpi apa mereka ber-empat sehingga mendapatkan nasib yang sama.

Siwon mulai berjongkok dan berjalan mengitari lapangan, diikuti dengan Sungmin dibelakangnya yang juga harus berjalan jongkok.

Mereka berdua berpapasan dengan Kyuhyun dan Kibum, Siwon memberikan senyumannya terhadap Kibum namun yeoja itu hanya memalingkan mukanya tanpa menatap Siwon.

Disitu Siwon merasakan hatinya mencelos saat menatap punggung Kibum yang semakin menjauh.

Saat Siwon menoleh kedepan ia bertemu pandang dengan Kyuhyun. Mereka sempat memberikan Deathglare mematikan, membuat Sungmin menghela nafasnya.  
_  
' Jadi, dia yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun '_

_' Kenapa Siwon menatapku seperti itu ? '_

Sungmin berdeham sejenak sebelum membuyarkan tatapan mereka

" Ehemb ! Siwon Oppa cepatlah jalan "

Ujar Sungmin membuat Siwon mulai jalan jongkok lagi, meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang dengan santainya hanya mengendikan bahunya.

Sungmin menatap tajam kearah Kyuhyun

" Kyu~ kau hutang penjelasan denganku "

Bisik Sungmin dengan melewati Kyuhyun begitu saja. Kyuhyun termangu memikirkan bisikan Sungmin, ia hanya diam sambil melongo membuat Guru yang sejak tadi melihat Kyuhyun terdiam mulai menghampiri Kyuhyun kemudian

Pletakk

" Appo ! " Ringis Kyuhyun sambil menggosok kepalanya yang terasa nyeri.

" Cho Kyuhyun ! Hukumanmu saya tambah menjadi 30 kali putaran ! "

Glupp

Kyuhyun menelan salivanya berat, ia merasa muak tentu saja apa lagi kesal terhadap guru Killer satu ini. Sepertinya Kyuhyun akan berolahraga Jongkok pagi ini.

.

.

.

« Skip Time »

Kibum memijit pelan kakinya yang terasa pegal akibat berjalan Jongkok, ia mengusap keringat diatas dahinya dengan punggung tangan.

Setelah menyelesaikan Hukumannya, Kibum memutuskan untuk duduk diatas batu besar yang dibelakangnya terdapat Pohon Mapple.

Kibum menengadah keatas langit, dan menemukan burung gereja yang terbang bebas diatas awan.

Dia menginginkan suatu saat perasaannya terhadap Siwon akan terbang bebas, bebas dari halangan, bebas dari semua rintangan, biarkan angin membawa perasaanya sesuai arus.

Bukan terjatuh layaknya butiran salju yang jatuh ke tanah, dan akhirnya salju itu akan mencair dan mengalir kesuatu tempat. Sama seperti perasaan Kibum terhadap Siwon yang mencair dan mengalir entah kemana.

Kibum tersenyum kecut memikirkan itu semua, nyatanya perasaanya memilih Butiran salju dibandingkan Burung yang terbang bebas diatas awan.

Tes

Air mata itu meluncur begitu saja tanpa disuruh, Kibum menghapus jejak air matanya. Yang membekas dipipi kanannya.  
_  
' Kim Kibum. Kau pasti bisa '_

Kibum menghela nafasnya sejenak, sebelum berdiri meninggalkan tempat itu beserta seseorang yang berdiri mematung dibelakang Pohon Mapple

_' Mianhe Kibum-ah~ '_

.

.

.

Seorang namja sedang berusaha menyamakan langkah kaki dari seorang yeoja yang berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa.

Beberapa kali sang namja memegang pundak sang yeoja namun sang yeoja menghempaskan tangan sang namja dengan kasar membuat sang namja menghela nafasnya sejenak.

" Ya ! Lee Sungmin ! Berhenti ! "

Yeoja itu. Lee Sungmin, tidak mengindahkan panggilan tersebut. Ia malah melangkahkan kakinya dengan cepat membuat sang namja berteriak frustasi dalam hati.

" Min~ dengarkan penjelasanku dulu "

Ujar sang namja dengan suara yang memelas, Sungmin menghentikan langkahnya tanpa berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun. Ia menghela nafas beratnya dan mulai berbalik menatap mata Onyx kecoklatan itu dengan lekat.

" Waeyo ?! "

Ujar Sungmin sedikit ketus., sang namja berusaha bersabar. Ia menyunggingkan senyumanna kearah Sungmin dan mulai mendekat beberapa langkah didepan Sungmin.

" Min, kenapa kau menghindar dariku ? "

Sungmin membuang mukanya kearah lain, ia memutuskan pandangannya begitu saja dari manik mata Onyx tersebut.

" Min waeyo ? Apa aku berbuat salah denganmu ? "

Sungmin berdecak pelan, ia menatap kearah sang namja dengan sengit.

" Cih ! Cho Kyuhyun, kenapa kau begitu bodoh sekali ? "

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya, sedangkan Sungmin ia membuang mukanya kesamping dan melipat tangannya didepan dada.

" Min, aku tak mengerti apa yang terjadi terhadapmu sehingga kau menghindariku Min. Tapi kumohon~ jangan menyiksaku terus Min, kau tau ? Kau membuatku khawatir dengan tingkah lakumu ini "

Kyuhyun mencoba menggenggam tangan Sungmin. namun cekalan tangan itu, Sungmin hempaskan begitu saja.

" hah~ Lee Sungmin, jelaskan kepadaku apa salahku sehingga kau marah. Setidaknya aku bisa meminta maaf kepadamu dan tidak akan mengulanginya kembali "

Stop

Sungmin tidak kuat lagi, ia meneteskan cairan beningnya dan menatap Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang memandang cairan bening itu lolos, hatinya terasa sakit seperti tertusuk pisau yang tajam.

" Kyu~ apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku ? "

Kyuhyun terkejut mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin, sekali lagi ia hanya diam tanpa berbicara dan tetap memandang manik mata Foxy milik Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum kecut melihat respon Kyuhyun yang terdiam. Hatinya tersa sakit, sepertinya Kyuhyun mempermainkannya saja.

" Min~ "

Ujar Kyuhyun memanggil Sungmin, Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya dan terlihat jelas disana air mata bening mengalir deras dipipi Sungmin.

Grepp

Kyuhyun sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk tidak memeluk Sungmin, ia menghirup aroma rambut Sungmin dan mengeratkan dekapannya.

Sungmin menangis kencang saat Kyuhyun memeluknya. Semantara Kyuhyun mengelus suarai rambut Sungmin dengan tangannya.

" Min~ jangan tanyakan perasaanku lagi jika kau mengerti jawabannya. Aku Mencintaimu Min, sampai kapanpun. Jadi kumohon~ jangan mengindariku lagi "

Sungmin tidak menjawab perkataan Kyuhyun, ia menempelkan kepalanya didada bidang Kyuhyun dan mulai membalas pelukan Kyuhyun.

_' Apa perkataanmu bisa kupegang Kyu ? '  
_.

.

.  
Kibum melangkahkan kakinya menuju gerbang sekolah dengan langkah santainya ia melewati kerumunan seorang yeoja yang sedang asyik membicarakan sesuatu

" Aku dengar-dengar sekolah kita akan mengadakan SnowFlake Party "

Ujar seorang yeoja yang bernama Taecyon terhadap teman-temannya.

" Benarkah ? Wahh aku penasaran siapa ya yang akan menjadi Princess SnowFlake dan Prince SnowFlake tahun ini ? "

" aku yakin pemenang tahun ini sebagai Prince SnowFlake pasti Siwon Oppa, dan yang menjadi Princess SnowFlake tentu saja Lee Sungmin. Mereka berduakan terlihat sangat serasi "

Deg

Ctarr

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya, telinganya terasa panas dan hatinya merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat.

_' Kenapa hati ini sakit sekali ... ? '  
_  
Kibum meremas ujung roknya dengan kuat sambil menundukan kepalanya. Entah kenapa mendengar ucapan dari segerombolan yeoja tadi membuat hatinya hancur. Benarkah ia tidak rela jika Lee Sungmin terlihat serasi dengan Choi Siwon ?.

Entahlah, disisi lain hati Kibum berkata TIDAK namun entah kenapa perasaanya mencoba untuk merelakan mereka.

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya sebelum melangkahkan kakinya kembali meninggalkan Gerbang sekolah.

.

.

.

Siwon menghela nafasnya yang kesekian kali, ia mengecek jam yang menempel dipergelangan tangannya dan mulai bangkit dari kursi Osis.

Sejak dari tadi ia terus duduk dan berkutat dengan Laporan Osisnya yang harus dikumpulkan dalam waktu dekat.

Ia mendesah frustasi karena dirinya tidak konsentrasi sama sekali, sejak tadi ia terus memikirkan bagaimana caranya agar Kibum mau memaafkannya.

" Argghh ! Apa yang harus kulakukan ? "

Ujar Siwon sambil mengacak rambutnya, beberapa menit kemudian ia mengecek kembali jam tangannya dan mulai beranjak dari kursi setelah itu menyambar Jaket hitam beserta kunci Mobil miliknya.

_' Aku harap kau tidak terlambat Choi Siwon '  
_  
Siwon berlari kecil meninggalkan ruangan Osis, ia berjalan menusuri koridor sambil sesekali melihat jam tangan hitam miliknya.

Tibalah ia didepan kelas milik Kibum, ia mengecek kedalam namun hasilnya KOSONG.

Tidak ada seorangpun disana, Siwon merasa kecewa karena tidak menemukan Kibum dikelas.

" Aish ! Choi Siwon Pabbo ! sudah pasti dia sudah pulang 1 jam yang lalu, kenapa kau tak menyadarinya ? "

Siwon meninggalkan kelas tersebut dengan lesu, terbukti dari caranya yang berjalan seperti orang putus asa.

Sepertinya Dewi Fortuna tidak berpihak kepadamu Choi Siwon.

.

.

.

Sore berganti malam, suhu disekitar jalanan Kota mencapai -10 derajat Celcius. Banyak pejalan kaki yang merapatkan mantelnya sama seperti Kibum.

Ia berjalan tak tentu arah, dengan pandangan kosong tak perduli berapa kali ia menabrak bahu orang yang sedang berlalu lalang Kibum terus melangkahkan kakinya.

Lama ia berjalan tak tentu arah ditemani dinginnya kota Seol dan gelapnya malam hari. Dan ketika ia memapaki kakinya disebuah Taman, ia tersenyum kecut manakala pernah menangis dikursi Kayu.

Tanpa sadar ia sudah melangkahkan kakinya menuju Pohon Besar yang penuh dengan salju. Disana ia bisa melihat ukiran tangan yang pernah ia buat.

- dream of that day to come - 

Kibum tersenyum miris, ia berharap ukiran tersebut terkabul. Nyatanya Kibum harus menelan pahitnya kenyataan.

" Sampai kapanpun, aku akan tetap menanti disaat hari itu tiba "

Ujar Kibum menyemangati dirinya sendiri. Angin berhembus kencang, membuat Kibum harus merapatkan syal Soft Blue miliknya. Ia memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan Taman itu sebelum tubuhnya membeku dari dinginnya malam.

_' Aku akan terus menunggu hingga saat itu tiba dan terbangun dari Mimpi buruk ini '  
_  
Kibum mengira bahwa semua ini hanyalah mimpi buruknya, dan disaat ia terbangun Kibum ingin mengubah semuanya sekaligus takdirnya namun apakah Kibum mampu mengubahnya ?

Hingga akhirnya ia hanya dipermainkan oleh Takdir. Sampai kapan Takdir mempermainkannya ? Sampai Hari itu tiba, maka Takdir akan berhenti mempermainkannya.

_This time was different_

_Felt like, I was just a victim_

_And it cut me like a knife_

_When you walked out of my life_

_Now i'm, in this condition_

_And i've, got all the symptoms_

_Of a girl with a broken heart_

_But no matter what you'll never see me cry_

.

.

.

Siwon mengemudikan Mobilnya dengan kecepatan sedang, sedari tadi fikirannya terfokus pada Kim Kibum yang menyita perhatiannya.

Sepertinya Siwon merasa bersalah karena telah berpaling, Ia merutuki kebodohannya kenapa ia bisa putus dengan Kibum ?

Andaikan saja waktu bisa terulang kembali, mungkin Siwon akan tertawa lepas menikmat salju yang turun bersama Kibum di Taman.

Hancur sudah semuanya, sekarang yang bisa Siwon nikmati hanyalah pahitnya kegelapan malam yang menemaninya di sepanjang perjalanan.

Kenapa Waktu sangat senang mempermainkannya ? Mungkin ini adalah balasan yang layak untukmu Choi Siwon, karena kau sudah beraninya berpaling dengan cinta yang lama.

Semudah itukah Siwon cepat berpaling dari Kibum ke Sungmin? menayatakan cinta pada Sungmin namun nyatanya ditolak. Dan semudah itu pula Siwon jatuh bersamaan dengan hatinya yang hancur.

Penyesalan selalu datang pada akhir, tanpa sadar Siwon menitikan air matanya mengingat apa saja yang pernah ia lakukan terhadap Kibum sekaligus menyakitinya.

Selalu saja begitu, penyesalan selalu datang pada akhir bukan ?

Selama perjalanan, Siwon memberhentikan mobilnya tepat di pinggiran jalan. Ia keluar dari mobil sambil mengenakan Syal pada lehernya.

Ia memasuki sebuah Toko yang penuh dengan macam-macam perhiasan.

Saat Siwon membuka gagang pintu Toko dan menariknya, Pelayan membungkuk hormat sambil menyapanya dengan sopan.

" Annyeong~ selamat datang ditoko kami, apa ada yang bisa saya bantu ? "

Tanya pelayan itu kearah Siwon

" Nde, saya ingin membeli Kalung "  
Ujar Siwon menghampiri Etalase yang berisikan kalung berlian dan berliontin ruby.

" Anda bisa memilih salah satu dari etalase kami yang menurut anda Cocok, atau Anda bisa memesan kalung seperti yang anda inginkan "

Ujar pelayan itu menjelaskan, Siwon mengembangkan senyumnya saat kedua bola matanya menatap kearah Kalung yang berliontin Kristal Salju.

" Tolong Bungkus yang ini "

Pelayan itu menganggukan kepalanya dan mengambil kalung tersebut kemudian membawanya kearah Kasir.  
_  
' Ku harap kau senang dengan pemberianku Kibum-ah~ '  
_  
Batin Siwon tersenyum senang

.

.

.

**TBC**

Annyeong ^^

Saya kembali lagi, mianhe updatenya lama dikarenakan saya lagi sibuk hafalan naskah Drama yang harus sayan mainkan bulan depan. Saya harap anda tidak kecewa dengan chap ini, semoga kalian masih mau menunggu chap berikutnya.

Buat yang udah review makasiiiiihhh banget, akk sayang kalian :* yang juga gak review makasih udah membaca dan tidak meninggalkan jejaknya ^^

Last

Beri akk dukungan agar semangat melanjutkannya

**kyunny . wordpress . com **


	7. Chapter 7

Tittle : Hurt For Fall  
Cast : Kim Kibum ( yeoja )  
Choi Siwon ( namja )  
Lee Sungmin ( yeoja )  
Cho Kyuhyun ( namja )

Warning : Typo(s) | GaJe | Abal | GS  
Disclaimer : FF ini MURNI milik saya, Dimohon untuk tidak mem-PLAGIAT ataupun meng-COPAS FF ini

Presented : Jenny Andrea Damayanti

Hurt For Fall

.

.

.

Mentari pagi bersinar terang. Seperti biasa seorang Kim Kibum melakukan rutinitasnya yaitu berangkat sekolah pagi-pagi dengan menggunakan Syal. Syal yang digunakan Kim Kibum adalah Syal pemberian Kyuhyun kepadanya.

Entah kenapa Kibum memakai syal itu, yang jelas hatinya yang menyuruh Kibum untuk memakainya.

Kibum berjalan santai sambil menyeruput Susu Kotak miliknya melewati Halte Bis. Pandangannya mengarah pada seorang namja berseragam sama dengannya yang sedang duduk di kursi Halte sambil memainkan PSP.

Dalam sekejap Kibum tau siapa namja yang duduk dengan gaya angkuhnya. tak lupa pandangannya yang tak luput dari benda Kotak hitam tersebut.

Cho Kyuhyun

Dengan santainya Kibum berjalan kearah Halte kemudian duduk tepat disebelah Kyuhyun yang masih fokus dengan PSP miliknya.

" Cih ! Tak kusangka namja sepertimu bisa berada disini "

Ujar Kibum bermaksud menyindir Kyuhyun, namun sayangnya Kyuhyun tak mengindahkan sindiran itu.

" Kenapa ? Tak boleh ? "

Ujar Kyuhyun datar membuat Kibum sedikit sebal dengan perkataan Kyuhyun

" Jika aku bilang TIDAK apa kau mau meninggalkan tempat ini ? "

Sahut Kibum dengan meninggikan Volumenya, Kyuhyun mematikan PSPnya dan memasukannya kedalam Saku celana kemudian menatap Kibum dengan dalam

" Sayang sekali, saya tidak berminat meninggalkan tempat ini "  
Jawab Kyuhyun yang mulai menyamankan duduknya membuat Kibum berdiri dari tempatnya.

" Baiklah, jika kau tak ingin meninggalkan tempat ini jangan salahkan aku jika kau terlambat memasuki sekolah "

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang terdiam sambil mencerna apa yang baru saja Kibum katakan. Setelah itu ia berdiri dari tempatnya dan berlari mengejar Kibum

" Ya ! Yeoja Salju ! maksudmu apa ?! "

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya kemudian berbalik menatap Kyuhyun yang sedang berlari kearahnya

" Hei namja Menyebalkan ! Percuma saja kau duduk di Halte menunggu Bus yang akan Tiba pukul setengah Tujuh nanti, apa kau mau terlambat ? "

Setelah itu Kibum kemudian berbalik dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali, ia menggenggam Susu Kotaknya yang sudah habis kemudian membuangnya ketempat sampah.

Kyuhyun yang semula diam kini menatap Jam tangan miliknya dan setelah itu ia berlari menyusul langkah Kibum

" Ya ! Kenapa kau tak bilang padaku daritadi ? "

" Untuk apa ? "  
Jawab Kibum enteng tanpa menghiraukan Kyuhyun.

" Aish ! Dasar yeoja salju ! "  
Ejek Kyuhyun

" Dasar namja menyebalkan ! "  
Sahut Kibum sambil berlari kecil meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang berada dibelakangnya.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya agar sejajar dengan Kibum. Ia memperhatikan Syal Kibum sambil tersenyum

" Apa Suhu disekitar sini terlalu dingin sehingga kau mengenakan Syal ? "  
Tanya Kyuhyun mencoba menghilangkan rasa canggung diantara mereka

" Jika aku bilang IYA apa kau akan berhenti bertanya ? "

" Lalu kenapa kau bertanya kepadaku ? "

Kibum mendengus, ia melepaskan syal yang melekat pada lehernya.

" Kalau begitu Terimakasih, karna kau sudah membuat suasana disini menjadi PANAS ! "

Kibum meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan menaruhkan Syal itu diatas telapak tangan Kyuhyun.

" Ini, aku kembalikan "  
Ucap Kibum sambil meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya sehingga kepulan udara keluar dari mulutnya. Ia menyusul Kibum sambil menggenggam Syal tersebut.

Tap

Srett

Dengan cekatan, Kyuhyun meraih tubuh Kibum agar berbalik menghadapnya dan kemudian melilitkan Syal itu ke leher Kibum dengan rapi.

" Jangan pernah menyakiti tubuhmu sendiri Kim Kibum, apa kau tau suhu disini sangatlah dingin ? "

Kibum hanya tercengang dengan perliku Kyuhyun terhadapnya, perlahan tapi pasti ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis dibibirnya.

" Apa pedulimu Cho Kyuhyun ? "

Kibum kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam, ia hanya melangkah sambil tersenyum tulus menatap Syal biru tersebut.

_' Meskipun menyebalkan, dia tetaplah Cho Kyuhyun yang selalu perduli '_

" Kim Kibum, aku heran denganmu. Kenapa kau sensitive sekali ? "  
tanya Kyuhyun setelah terdiam lama dan mulai menyusul langkah Kibum kembali.

" Aku bingung dengan sikapmu yang terkadang kelewat Dingin dan juga pemarah. Pantas saja aku memanggilmu yeoja Salju, karena kau mirip sekali dengan boneka salju itu "

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya, ia memberi Deathglare andalannya kearah kyuhyun kemudian tersenyum misterius

" Benarkah ? Kalau begitu... Rasakan ini ! "

Splaasshh

Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya saat merasakan gumpalan salju mengenai seragamnya, ia menatap sang pelaku dengan pandangan geram

" Ya ! Kenapa kau melemparku dengan bola salju eoh ? "

Pekik Kyuhyun kearah Kibum yang semakin menjauh, sementara Kibum hanya berjalan lurus kedepan sambil mengendikan kedua bahunya.

" Tck ! Jinjja ! Awas saja kau ! "

Kyuhyun siap-siap mengambil salju dan membentuknya menjadi bola kemudian melemparkannya kearah Kibum

Splasshh

Bola salju itu tepat mengenai punggung Kibum, membuat Kibum hampir terjungkal kedepan. Ia menatap Kyuhyun dengan pandangan horor. Kibum membalas Kyuhyun dengan melemparkan bola saljunya bertubi-tubi kearah Kyuhyun

" Ya ! Rasakan ini Namja Menyebalkan ! "

Tak mau kalah Kyuhyun pun ikut melemparkan bola saljunya kearah Kibum secara bertubi-tubi, sehingga terjadilah perang bola salju di gang kecil tersebut.

" Ya ! Yeoja salju ! lihatlah dirimu sekarang, kau lebih persis dengan Boneka salju yang tak jadi ! "

Kibum mengepalkan tangannya kuat, ia membuat Bola salju yang lebih besar kemudian melemparkannya kearah Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun yang melihat Kibum melemparkan Bola salju kearahnya hanya bisa menghindar.

Splashh

" Wekk :p tidak kena "  
Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Kibum

" Ya ! Kau anak Muda ! Apa yang kalian lakukan Ha ?! "

interupsi suara seorang namja menghentikan aksi perang mereka. Kibum dan Kyuhyun berjengit kaget, saat merasakan Aura setan yang membunuh dibelakangnya.

Kyuhyun sempat menolehkan kepalanya dan mendapati namja Gendut serta berkumis sedang menatapnya garang.

" Kim Kibum, sepertinya kita dalam masalah besar "  
Ujar Kyuhyun sedikit berbisik kearah Kibum.

Kibum menelan Salivanya berat saat namja gendut dan berkumis itu berjalan kearah mereka.

" Cho Kyuhyun, dengar. Dalam hitungan ketiga, kita harus lari mengerti ! "

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya

" Hana "

" Ya ! Kalian berdua harus mengganti Jasku yang mahal ini ! "

" Dul "

" Kalian tidak tau berapa harga Jas ini huh !? "  
" Set ! Lari ! "

" Ya ! Kalian jangan lari ! Kalian berdua ingin mati eoh ?! "

Kibum dan Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan omelan yang keluar dari mulut namja gendut tadi. Mereka berdua sekarang sedang berlari kencang karena Namja gemuk itu mengejarnya.

Srett

" Lewat sini ! "

Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menggenggam tangan Kibum agar mengikuti arahnya.

Mereka berdua berjalan di Gang-Gang yang sempit, membuat namja gemuk tadi sulit mengejar mereka karena Tidak muat.

" Ya ! Sial ! Mereka kabur "

Ujar namja itu sambil menatap Punggung Kyuhyun dan Kibum yang semakin jauh dari pandangannya.

" Hoshh... Hoshh ... Hoshh ... "  
Setelah merasa tidak ada yang mengejar  
Kibum menghentikan langkahnya dan mengambil nafasnya yang sempat tersengal-sengal.

Begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun, ia mengusap Keringat yang membasahi dahinya dengan telapak tangan kemudian pandangannya beralih kearah tangan mereka yang terpaut saling menggenggam. Dan bisa dirasakan ada sedikit kehangatan saat tangan mereka bergandengan.

" Gwenchana ? "  
Kyuhyun menepuk pundak Kibum pelan, sedangkan Kibum hanya menganggukan kepalanya

" Nde, nan Gwenchanayo "  
Ujar Kibum sambil menampakan wajahnya yang sedikit kelelahan

Srett

" Naiklah "  
Kyuhyun kemudian berjongkok membelakangi Kibum, ia bermaksud agar Kibum naik ke punggungnya untuk digendong, karena ia tak tega melihat wajah Kibum yang kelelahan habis berlari.

" Tak usah berlebihan Cho Kyuhyun "

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Kyuhyun, sedangkan Kyuhyun mulai berdiri dari jongkoknya dan berlari mengejar Kibum.

Srett

" Eh ? "

Kibum terlonjak kaget, saat tangannya tiba-tiba digenggam erat. Kyuhyun menatap manik mata Kibum yang kebingungan, kemudian ia menarik sudut bibirnya menjadi senyuman tulus.

" Begini lebih baik "  
Ujar Kyuhyun sambil mengeratkan genggamannya. Kibum hanya bisa pasrah karena menurutnya genggaman tangan Kyuhyun membuat tubuhnya sedikit hangat.

_' Kenapa aku merasa nyaman dengan namja ini ? '_

.

.

.

Siwon memakirkan mobilnya di parkiran, kemudian berjalan menuju koridor sekolah. Matanya memicing saat melihat segerombolan siswa mengerubungi papan Mading.

Ia mendekati gerombolan tersebut dan menyelip masuk kedalam untuk melihat papan Mading.

-SnowFlake Party for This Year-

Siwon membaca artikel poster yang menempel pada Papan Mading. Kemudian setelah membacanya ia tersenyum misterius dan mulai meninggalkan tempat itu.

" tadi pagi aku melihat Kyuhyun sunbae bergandengan tangan dengan Kibum Sunbae. "

Siwon menajamkan indra pendengarannya saat melewati sekumpulan yeoja yang sedang bergossip

" Mereka berdua juga berangkat bersama, apa jangan-jangan mereka berpacaran ya ? "

Deg

Siwon membulatkan matanya, nafasnya tercekat tenggorokannya kering dan ia hanya terdiam terpaku dengan wajah syoknya.

" Benarkah ? Padahalkan mereka berdua saling bertengkar di sekolah, mana mungkin berpacaran ? "

" Mungkin saja mereka menyembunyikan hubungannya "

" Bukankah Kyuhyun sunbae berpacaran dengan Sungmin, apa jangan-jangan Kibum Sunbae adalah pacar gelap Kyuhyun Sunbae ? "

Siwon mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat,  
Rasanya ia ingin meneriaki yeoja penggossip itu dan menendang mereka kedalam jurang. Namun ia urungkan karena Siwon adalah ketua OSIS, tidak memungkinkan ia berbuat seperti itu terhadap yeoja tadi. Bisa-bisa Siwon yang akan didepak keluar oleh KepSek.

" Psstt ... Pstt ... Itu mereka "

Pandangan mereka tertuju pada, Kibum dan Kyuhyun yang sedang tertawa bersama. Sesekali Kyuhyun mengusap rambut Kibum kemudian merangkul pundak Kibum membuat Siwon menatap geram kearah mereka berdua.

" Kau tau ? Saat namja gemuk dan berkumis itu mengejar kita, hahaha ... ia kesusahan berjalan karena perutnya yang besar selalu bergoyang-goyang. Aku tak habis pikir kenapa namja itu begitu nekat mengejar kita "

Ujar Kyuhyun yang disambut gelak tawa dari Kibum, Kyuhyun merasa senang karena leluconnya membuat Kibum tertawa kembali.

" Itu karena namja tadi sedang kesal babo ! "

Timpal Kibum sambil terkekeh pelan. Kyuhyun yang melihat raut wajah Kibum tersenyum, dengan perlahan ia menyunggingkan senyuman tulusnya meskipun tipis.

_' Aku merindukan wajah cerianya '_

Siwon menggertakan giginya, rahangnya mengeras kilatan emosi muncul dari matanya.  
" Dasar namja brengsek ! Berani-beraninya ia mendekati Kibum sedangkan dia sudah mempunyai Sungmin ? "

Siwon menghampiri mereka berdua kemudian  
Bugh !

" Omona ! "

Semua murid yang melintas langsung mengelilingi tempat kejadian.

Kyuhyun jatuh tersungkur sambil mengelap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah. Kibum membantu Kyuhyun agar berdiri kemudian menatap Siwon dengan sengit

" Choi Siwon -ssi ! Apa yang kau lakukan ? ! "  
Bentak Kibum kearah Siwon

" Aku hanya memberi pelajaran terhadap DIA yang berani-beraninya mempermainkan Lee Sungmin ! "  
Ujar Siwon sambil mengarahkan telunjuknya tepat didepan wajah Kyuhyun

Kibum merasa sedikit nyeri di bagian dadanya saat mendengar penuturan Siwon.

_' Kim Kibum, kau terlalu berharap '_

Senyum kecut Kibum tampilkan saat membayangkan bahwa Siwon cemburu kepadanya. Namun sepertinya harapan itu hanyalah Hopeless baginya.

" Maksudmu apa Siwon-ssi ? Aku tak pernah mempermainkannya sedikitpun ! "

Ujar Kyuhyun mengelak. Siwon semakin menggertakan giginya saat memandang tangan Kibum yang merangkul lengan Kyuhyun.

" Cho Kyuhyun, jika kau tak mempermainkan Lee Sungmin. Lalu, ada hubungan apa kau dengan Kim Kibum ? "

" Owhh ... Aku tau, pasti kalian mempunyai hubungan Khusus, mengakulah Kyuhyun-ssi apa kalian berpacaran dibelakang Sungmin ? "  
Lanjut Siwon sambil tertawa meremehkan.

Kibum menundukan kepalanya, ia tidak kuat mendengar semua sindiran yang Siwon lontarkan.

" Aku dan Kibum memang memiliki hubungan khusus sebagai ... "

Kyuhyun menggantungkan ucapannya, ia menyunggingkan seringaian kearah Siwon.

" Aku rasa, kau tak perlu tau hubunganku dengan Kibum itu apa. Karna kau bukanlah siapa-siapanya Kim Kibum. "

Deg

" Kau ! "

Siwon melayangkan tinjunya kearah wajah Kyuhyun, namun urung saat tangan lain mencekalnya.

" Siwon Oppa Hentikan ! "  
Sungmin menggenggam tangan Siwon kemudian mencekalnya erat, sedangkan Siwon hanya terdiam membeku.

" Semuanya bubar ! "

Teriak Sungmin kearah segerombolan yang mengerubungi mereka. Gerombolan itu mulai menjauh dan bubar kembali keaktivitas semula.

Sungmin yang masih menggenggam erat tangan Siwon dengan perlahan mulai melepaskan cekalannya dan menatap kedua bola mata Siwon.

" Oppa~ berkelahi tak akan pernah menyelesaikan masalah "  
Tutur Sungmin bijak, kemudian ia berjalan kearah Kyuhyun yang masih dipapah oleh Kibum.

Srett

Sungmin mengambil tangan Kyuhyun dan melingkarkannya diatas pundaknya.

" Kibum-ssi biar aku yang mengobati Kyuhyun "

Kibum melepaskan tangan Kyuhyun yang melingkar dipundaknya kemudian membiarkan Sungmin yang memapah tubuh Kyuhyun.

Siwon menghela nafasnya, dengan gerakan cepat ia menyambar tangan Kibum dan menyeretnya kesuatu tempat.

" Tetap diam, dan ikuti aku "

Kibum merasakan tangannya digenggam erat oleh Siwon dan membuatnya sedikit meringis kesakitan.

" Siwon-ssi lepassh ! " Teriak Kibum sambil mencoba melepaskan genggaman Siwon pada lengannya. Namun semakin kuat Kibum memberontak Siwon akan semakin mencengkram erat tangan Kibum

" Si-Siwon-ssi ! Lepasshkan ! Tanganku sakit "

Siwon menghempaskan tangan Kibum dan memandang sengit kearah Kibum. Kibum tidak memperhatikan tatapan Siwon, ia sibuk mengelus lengannya yang sedikit memerah akibat cengkraman Siwon.

" Kim Kibum. Ada hubungan apa kau dengan Kyuhyun !? "

Kibum menghentikan usapannya dan tersenyum sinis kearah Siwon.

" Itu bukan urunsanmu Choi Siwon-ssi "

Siwon menarik nafasnya perlahan untuk meredam amarahnya, sepertinya masalah ini harus dituntaskan dengan kepala Dingin. Batin Siwon.

" Kim Kibum, berhenti memanggil namaku dengan imbuhan ' -ssi ' "

Siwon merendahkan suaranya, sepertinya ia berhasil meredam amarahnya untuk kali ini. Kibum tak habis pikir kenapa namja didepan ini selalu menuntut seenaknya.

" Lalu Jika aku memanggil namamu tanpa imbuhan ' -ssi ' apa kau akan berhenti menginterogasiku ? "

Jawab Kibum dengan sarkistik.

" Kim Kibum, kenapa kau berubah ? "

" Aku berubah atau tidak, itu tetap bukan urusanmu. Karena apa ? Karena kau bukan siapa-siapaku "

Ujar Kibum sambil tertawa mengejek membuat Siwon mematung, Siwon menatap Kibum dengan pandangan sedih.

" Kim Kibum tolong jangan begini. Aku begini terhadapmu karna aku peduli denganmu Kim Kibum " Siwon menatap manik mata Kibum dengan dalam, kemudian ia meraih tangan Kibum dan menggenggamnya.

" Jangan pernah mengatakan bahwa kau peduli terhadapku Choi Siwon, karna nyatanya kau hanya membuatku Terluka "  
Kibum menghepaskan tangan Siwon dengan kasar, tersirat kekecawaan yang mendalam dibalik perkataannya.

" Tidak Kibum. Dengarkan baik-baik penjelasanku, aku memperdulikanmu karna aku masih mencintaimu "  
Elak Siwon sambil berusaha meraih tangan Kibum

Namun Kibum tetap menjauh dan mundur beberapa langkah, Siwon hanya menghela nafas beratnya dengan raut muka kecewa.

" Kau tak pernah mengerti arti mencintai seseorang Choi Siwon "

" Mianhe Kibum, aku memanglah bodoh. Jadi tolong maafkan aku "

" Kau tak mengerti, bagimu Mencintai seseorang sangatlah mudah namun bagiku itu sangatlah sulit. Berkali-kali aku terjatuh karna Cinta, dan berulang kali aku terluka karna Cinta. Sebanyak apapun aku berusaha agar tetap bertahan, susah payah aku menahan agar tak menangis dan pada akhirnya air mata ini selalu sukses membasahi pipiku "

" sekuat tenaga menahan isakan yang selalu membuat hatiku berdenyut sakit, seberat apapun aku mencoba itu semua tak sebanding dengan permintaan maafmu yang tak mampu membayar itu semua "

" A-apa maksudmu Kim Kibum ? "  
Kibum mendecih pelan, ia memalingkan mukanya ke kanan dan memutuskan kontak mata dengan Siwon.

" Kau masih belum mengerti maksudku ? Pikirkan saja sendiri semuanya Choi Siwon "

Kibum melangkahkan kakinya meninggalkan Siwon yang masih terdiam, ia berusaha sekuat tenaga agar air matanya tidak meluncur.

_' Kim Kibum, apa yang kau katakan itu sudah benar. '_

Grepp

Kibum menghentikan langkahnya saat merasakan dekapan hangat nan posesisif dari belakang.

Tanpa menolehpun ia sudah tau siapa yang memeluknya.

" Mianhe, mianhe Kibum-ah~ aku mohon, aku memang tidak pernah merasakan penderitaanmu yang selalu berusaha sekuat tenaga untuk tetap bertahan " ujar Siwon yang semakin merapatkan pelukannya terhadap pinggang Kibum.

Pertahanan Kibum runtuh, air matanya kini telah lolos membanjiri pipi putihnya. Ia hanya diam dan meredam isakannya sambil memejamkan mata.

" Kumohon Kim Kibum~ terimalah permohonan maafku, aku akan berusaha memperbaiki semuanya Kim Kibum. Akan ku tebus penderitaanmu semua, aku janji "

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya, sekuat tenaga ia menahan isakan tangisnya dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya dengan kuat.

_' Andwe, ini sangat sulit '_  
batin Kibum menutup erat matanya rapat-rapat.

" Hiks "

Dan detik berikutnya Kibum merutuki bibirnya ini yang tak bisa menahan isakan tangisnya, Siwon semakin bersalah saat mendengar isakan tangis Kibum. Hatinya merasa tergores membayangkan Kibum menahan tangis untuknya.

" Mianhe Kibum-ah, aku menyakitimu. Jangan menangis Kibum "

Siwon membalikan tubuh Kibum kearahnya.  
Ia memandang wajah Kibum yang sembab, serta mimiknya yang menahan tangis.

Cup

Siwon mencium kening Kibum, dan mendekap erat tubuh Kibum kedalam pelukan yang menyakitkan

_' Jangan seperti ini Siwon, kau membuatku terlalu berharap yang tak akan pernah terkabul '_

_' Kumohon Kibum, maafkanlah aku '_

_Would you tell me I was wrong?_

_Would you help me understand?_

_Are you looking down upon me?_

_Are you proud of who I am?_

_There's nothing I wouldn't do_

_To have just one more chance_

_To look into your eyes and see you looking back~_

.

.

.

Sungmin meremas handuk yang basah setelah dicelupkan kedalam air hangat. Kemudian ia mengusapkan handuk basah itu ke sudut bibir Kyuhyun yang berdarah.

" Ssshhh ! Arghh ! Min sakit, Min pelan-pelan ! "

Ringis Kyuhyun sambil memegang handuk basah yang Sungmin genggam, membuat usapan itu terhenti.

" Salahmu sendiri, kenapa menentang Siwon oppa ? "

" Siapa yang menentang Min ? Dia sendiri yang tiba-tiba memukulku "  
Elak Kyuhyun

" Lalu kenapa kau tadi pagi berangkat bersama Kibum Sunbae ? Kau tak tau bahwa dia menyukai Kibum sunbae ? "  
Ujar Sungmin dengan sedikit nada cemburu.

" Ohh itu, aku tak sengaja berpapasan dengannya tadi saat berangkat sekolah. Dan apa kau bilang ? Laki-laki itu menyukai Kibum ? Yang benar saja "  
Kyuhyun tersenyum hambar, sedangkan Sungmin merengut tak suka.

" Itu benar Kyu, dia mantan Kibum sunbae. Mereka berdua putus karena kesalah pahaman. Lebih baik kau tak usah dekat-delat dengan Kibum lagi. Apa kau mau setiap hari jika kau dekat dengan Kibum sunbae, wajahmu akan babak belur semua ? "

" Aku tau Min, semua masalah mereka aku mengerti. Oleh sebab itu, aku ingin membuat Choi Siwon sadar bahwa dia mencintai Kibum bukan dirimu, dan aku ingin membantu Kibum agar tersenyum kembali "  
Ujar Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin terkejut

" K-Kyu "

Sungmin mengucapkan kata itu dengan susah payah, entah kenapa suaranya selalu hilang saat manik mata Kyuhyun mengunci tatapannya.

" Apa kau lupa jika aku sangatlah jenius ? Kau lupa jika aku murid akselerasi disini ? "

Sungmin memukul pelan lengan Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun terkekeh

" Dasar Narsis ! "  
Ejek Sungmin. Kyuhyun menghentikan kekehannya dan menatap Sungmin dengan serius.

" Tapi Min, kenapa kau dan Siwon saling dekat ? Apa kalian dulu pernah memiliki hubungan khusus ? "

Interupsi Kyuhyun dengan pandangan menyelidik, Sungmin menghela nafasnya dan tersenyum sekilas.

" Dia adalah sahabatku saat SMP, sebelum aku bertemu denganmu dia adalah teman dekatku. Siwon Oppa sangatlah baik dan juga selalu perhatian, karna itulah aku dekat dengannya sampai sekarang. aku selalu memberinya perhatian yang lebih sebagai sahabat, namun ia mengartikannya bukan sekedar sahabat namun lebih dari itu "

Kyuhyun mendengarkan cerita Sungmin sambil menopangkan dagunya dengan tangan.

" Hingga saat ia lulus, aku dan Siwon Oppa jarang bertemu karna faktor Jadwal sekolah yang padat. Aku merasa kesepian, tanpa Siwon Oppa semuanya terasa hambar. Dan disaat kau hadir, itu semua berubah tergantikan dengan rasa yang berbeda. Rasa yang tak bisa dideskripsikan dengan kata-kata, aku mulai terbiasa dengan kehadiranmu "

Kyuhyun merasa atmosfir disekitarnya menjadi berbunga mendengar cerita Sungmin.  
Sungguh, dalam hatinya ia sangat bahagia.

" Namun, kau pindah ke Luar Negeri dan meneruskan jenjang sekolah menengah keatas disana. Sedangkan aku berada di Seoul menunggu kenyataan yang tak pasti, menunggu Puzzle yang tak terselesaikan. "

Kyuhyun merasa bersalah saat ia pernah meninggalkan Sungmin keluar negeri, ia ingin minta maaf namun Sungmin melanjutkan ceritanya

" Siwon Oppalah yang membantuku menghadapi semua rintangan berat ini. Saat itu ia sudah menjalin hubungan dengan seorang yeoja. Yeoja itu benar-benar hebat, aku salut dengannya yang selalu bertahan mempertahankan hatinya yang runtuh saat dia mengetahui bahwa Siwon oppa mencintaiku. Aku menolak halus pernayataan cinta dari Siwon oppa karna apa ? Karna aku tau kau pasti akan kembali. Kembali disini, berdampingan denganku, dan juga menetap sebagai penghuni didalam hatiku "

Sungmin tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun, sementara Kyuhyun didalam hatinya seperti ada ribuan kembang api yang meledak beserta bunga-bunga yang bertebaran.

Grepp

Kyuhyun membawa tubuh Sungmin kedalam pelukannya, menyalurkan rasa terimakasih sebesar-besarnya dengan suatu pelukan hangat.

" Kyu~ "

" Gomawo Min~ gomawo, karna kau rela menungguku. Aku mencintaimu Min~ selalu. Hingga didalam sini "

Kyuhyun mengarahkan tangan sungmin menyentuh dadanya tepat kearah jantung yang berdetak tak karuan

" Disini... Berdebar kencang ketika kau menceritakan semuanya "

Sungmin bisa merasakan debaran jantung Kyuhyun yang berdetak tak karuan, ia mengulas senyuman dan membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun menyandarkan dagunya diatas bahu Sungmin, dan mulai menikmati setiap elusan tangan Sungmin yang mengelus pungungnya.

" Kyu~ "  
Kyuhyun memanggil nama Kyuhyun, karena ia teringat sesuatu yang belum ia tanyakan.

" Hmmb ? "  
Sahut Kyuhyun dengan gumaman, ia lebih terfokus menghirup aroma tubuh Sungmin.

" Aku ingin kau berjanji terhadapku "  
Ujar Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan aktivitasnya.

" Berjanji apa ? "

" Berjanjilah, kau akan tetap mencintaiku "

" Ne, tenanglah Min. Tanpa kau suruhpun aku akan melakukannya "  
Sungmin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menempelkan kepalanya di dada Kyuhyun. Ia tersenyum kecil saat mendengar detak jantung Kyuhyun.

Dan didalam Ruang UKS itulah tempat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling menyalurkan kasih sayang dan perasaan lewat sebuah pelukan. Pelukan yang tak ingin mereka lepaskan, Pelukan pertanda bahwa mereka saling mencintai

_' Setidaknya, kau telah berjanji Kyu~_  
_Untuk kali ini, biarkan aku bersikap egois dengan perasaanku ini. Aku hanya ingin kau selalu menatapku, mencintaiku, menyayangiku selamanya '_

_As the dawn is breaking,_

_It's early morn._

_The taxi's waiting,_

_He's blowing his horn._

_Already I'm so lonely,_

_I could cry._

_Kiss me and a smile for me,_

_Darling tell me that your wait for me._

_Hold me like you'll never, never let me go._

.

.

.

**TBC**

Annyeong ^^

Saya kembali dengan membawa chapter 7

Big Thanks for All Reviewer.

I love you so much, tanpa ada kalian FF ini tak akan lanjut sampai chap ini.

Buat kalian semua yang menyempatkan untuk membaca FF saya, terimakasih karna kalian sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk membacanya.

Last

Give me support for writte next chap

**kyunny . wordpress . com**


	8. Chapter 8

Tittle : Hurt For Fall  
Cast : Kim Kibum ( yeoja )  
Choi Siwon ( namja )  
Lee Sungmin ( yeoja )  
Cho Kyuhyun ( Namja )  
New Chast : Shim Changmin | Kim Changmin ( namja )

Warning : Typo(s) | GaJe | Abal | GS

Presented : Jenny Andrea Damayanti

Hurt For Fall

.

.

.

Pelukan itu melonggar, pelaku utama yang membuat pelukan itu terlepas ialah Kibum.

Kibum menghapus jejak air matanya yang mengering kemudian beralih menatap kedua mata Siwon dengan pandangan sayu.

" kenapa ? Kenapa kau tak pernah puas untuk membuatku menangis ? "

Siwon mengusap pipi Kibum dengan sayang, ia semakin miris menatap keadaan Kibum yang menyedihkan. Dengan kedua mata yang bengkak sehabis menangis, hidung merah beserta bibir yang bergetar.

" Mianhae, tak seharusnya aku membuat kedua mata yang indah ini menjadi bengkak "

Usapan Siwon beralih ke kedua kelopak mata Kibum kemudian mengusapnya pelan. Ia sedikit mencondongkan wajahnya dan selanjutnya

Chup Chup

Siwon mencium kedua kelopak mata Kibum secara bergantian.

Kibum hanya diam dan tak bergeming, pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Menurutnya ini semua adalah mimpi, dia hanya menahan nafasnya dan menatap lurus kedepan.

" Mianhae, karna kesalahanku kedua pipi ini menjadi tirus dan pucat. "

Chup Chup

Kini giliran kedua pipi Kibum yang Siwon cium secara bergantian. Kibum masih tak bergeming, ia semakin sesak dan sulit untuk bernafas.

Kibum menyadari, bahwa sebesar apapun ia mencoba namun kenyataannya ia masih tetap mencintai Siwon walaupun hatinya berteriak kesakitan.

Siwon menatap Kibum sejenak sebelum mengeliminasi jarak diantara mereka berdua. Dan perlahan-lahan namun pasti, Siwon menempelkan bibirnya diatas bibir Kibum. Tanpa pagutan dan hanya sebatas menempel.

Kibum semakin tercekat, darahnya tiba-tiba berhenti mengalir, jantungnya berpacu cepat, lututnya lemas ia ingin pingsan namun tubuhnya ditopang oleh Siwon, matanya terpejam erat seiring Siwon menekan tengkuknya.

Perasaan yang dulu pernah Kibum rasakan, saat indahnya jatuh cinta kini kembali ia rasakan, bersama orang yang sama.

Ciuman ini terasa menyakitkan bagi Kibum. Tanpa sadar ia meneteskan air matanya lagi, mengalir kesudut pipinya dan membasahi pipi Siwon membuat Siwon menjauhkan wajahnya dari wajah Kibum.

Siwon menatap pipi Kibum yang kini telah basah oleh air mata, ia merutuki dirinya sendiri karena dirinya lagi Kibum menangis.

" Mianhae Kibum, uljima~ Saranghae ...  
Saranghae...  
Jeongmal Saranghae Kibum "

Deg

Deg

Deg, Deg, Deg

Jantungnya berdetak kencang, didalam hatinya seperti ada petasan yang ingin meledak.

Sekali lagi, seharusnya ia tidak terjebak dalam perangkap. Seharusnya ia tidak terkena bisa yang beracun, seharusnya ia menyadari betapa bahayanya jika Jatuh cinta.

" Kenapa begitu Mudah sekali kau mengatakan cinta ?! "

Kibum mengepalkan tangannya, ia menundukan kepalanya. Dan detik berikutnya ia mendongakan kepalanya sambil menekan dadanya dengan telapak tangan kanan.

Bugh

Bugh

Bugh

" Kenapa ? Kenapa disini sakit ? Kenapa ? Kenapa disini berdetak kencang ? "  
Ujar Kibum sambil tetap memukul dadanya.

Bugh

" Seharusnya ini semua tak pernah terjadi Siwon ! Percuma jika kau mengatakan cinta untukku, pada ujungnya kau akan begitu Mudah berpaling dariku ! "

Bugh

Bugh

" Apa kau tak pernah merasakan ?! Di saat indahnya kelopak bunga yang mekar kini harus gersang dan jatuh di waktu yang sama ?! Sakit ! Sakit, Siwon ! Ini lebih menyakitkan "

Lanjut Kibum sambil memukul dadanya tepat didaerah jantung, mengutarakan seberapa sakitnya jantung itu berdetak.

Grepp

Pukulan itu berganti menjadi sebuah pelukan, Siwon memeluk Kibum sambil menggenggam tangan Kibum dengan erat.

" Mianhae Kibum, aku tak pernah mengerti keadaanmu menanggung beban itu semua. Mianhae, tapi ... Aku mencintaimu Kibum, sangat~ "

Ujar Siwon sambil mengeratkan pelukannya, Kibum tak bergeming ia hanya diam dan tak membalas pelukan Siwon

" Lalu ? Apa kau sanggup memikul bebanku sebagian ? Apa kau sanggup ? "  
Ujar Kibum sangat lirih, namun bisa di dengar jelas oleh Siwon dari dekat

" Tentu, apapun akan aku lakukan. Asalkan kau tersenyum ceria hanya untukku Kibum "

" Kau Egois, jika kau hanya meminta senyumku, jangan pernah memohon kembali padaku ! "  
Terika Kibum sambil meronta untuk melepas pelukan Siwon

" Aku memang Egois, untuk itu aku memintamu kembali. Aku ingin mempertahankanmu dari ribuan pisau yang menyakitkan, melindungimu dari gersang yang menyengat, menjagamu dari mimpi yang buruk agar kau selalu tersenyum Kibum. "

Ujar Siwon dengan mengeratkan pelukannya yang sedikit melonggar akibat gerakan Kibum.  
" Kau tak akan pernah bisa Siwon, lebih baik lepaskan aku "  
Kibum masih tetap meronta, namun Siwon tetap kukuh memeluk Kibum.

" Never ! Never Kibum, I want hold you, loving you, protect you, caring you, and always and always. Don't make me destroyed because you just keep Silent like this. " ujar Siwon sedikit membentak Kibum

Dan pada akhirnya, Kibum menyerah. Ia lebih memilih jatuh dalam perangkap dibanding terjebak dipermukaan yang berduri.

" Alright, I'll try to standing beside you Siwon "

_' Untuk kali ini saja aku memberinya kesempatan meski hati ini selalu berteriak, saat bibir ini yang mendadak keluh untuk berbicara, dan helaan nafas berat yang menyesakkan. Selebihnya kau telah mencoba menanggung semuanya Kim Kibum, walaupun kenyataannya kau gagal dalam kepedihan yang menyakitkan '  
_  
Batin Kibum sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Siwon.

.

.

.

Cuaca di sore hari ini sangatlah dingin, berulang kali seorang Kim Kibum menggosokan telapak tangannya yang membeku karena kedinginan.

Sepulang sekolah, Kibum langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas. Ia sedikit bingung, sejak dari tadi ia tidak menemukan batang hidung Namja menyebalkan a.k.a Cho Kyuhyun di kelas.

Kibum POV

Aku heran, kenapa sedari tadi namja menyebalkan itu tidak menampakan batang hidungnya ?

Memangnya seberapa parah lukanya ?  
Aku akui, Choi Siwon memukul Kyuhyun tidaklah pelan tapi juga tidak terlalu keras.

Apa ia baik-baik saja ?  
Dari kondisi fisiknya ia sedikit kurus dan tidak berotot, jika dipukul seperti tadi pasti akan terasa sakit dan memar

Dan

Kenapa aku perduli dengannya ?  
Mungkin karena faktor teman, aku jadi sedikit peduli dengannya.

Tunggu

Kenapa aku jadi begini ? Kenapa kau memikirkan namja menyebalkan itu ? Bukankah ada Lee Sungmin yang menjaganya ?

Lee Sungmin, aku akui dia adalah yeoja yang manis. Tak jarang banyak namja yang mengidolakannya, termasuk Choi Siwon. Sedangkan aku ? Aku hanyalah yeoja biasa yang tak menarik dimata orang. Lee Sungmin, kau memang beruntung dicintai banyak orang.

Stop

Kim Kibum, apa yang kau pikirkan ?

Kibum POV END

" Kim Kibum tunggu ! "  
Kibum menghentikan langkahnya, sayup-sayup ia mendengar seseorang memanggil namanya.

Srett

Tangan Kibum digenggam seseorang dari belakang, dan disaat itu pula Kibum menolehkan kepalanya kearah belakang

" Wae ? "

" Hosh... Kibum, kenapa- Hoshh kau langsung. Pulang ? " Ujar namja itu terhadap Kibum sementara Kibum ia hanya diam tak berbicara dan lebih memilih memandang namja itu dengan tatapan datarnya.

" Hah~ Lupakan, kalau begitu Jjha ! Kita jalan "

Mereka kembali berjalan beriringan, memapaki jalanan kota Myeondong dengan kaki.

" Kibum-ah~ pakai ini, pasti kau kedinginan "

Kibum menolehkan kepalanya kearah samping dan menatap namja yang sedang mengulurkan Syal kearahnya.

" Ani, kau saja. Lagipula didaerah sekitar sini tidak terlalu dingin "

Ujar Kibum sambil terus memapaki kakinya diatas salju, namja itu tersenyum sekilas sebelum menghampiri Kibum dan melilitkan Syal itu keleher Kibum

" Pakailah, aku tidak ingin kau sakit "

Kibum terdiam mendengar penuturan namja disebelahnya. Hatinya merasakan kehangatan saat memandang senyuman namja itu.

Siwon memandang Kibum yang terdiam sambil menatap kearahnya, ia meraih jemari Kibum dan menautkan tangannya kemudian mereka berdua saling berjalan beriringan.

" Siwon, kenapa kau tak memakai mobilmu ? "

Siwon lagi-lagi tersenyum, entah kenapa sejak dari tadi ia selalu tersenyum ceria. Mungkin karena faktor Kibum yang menerimanya kembali. Dia memang lelaki yang beruntung

" Karena, aku hanya ingin menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu, memandangmu dari dekat, menggenggam tanganmu, merasakan kehadiranmu disampingku. Aku ingin merasakannya lebih lama "

Ujar Siwon membuat Kibum sedikit menampilkan senyuman tipisnya.

" Kenapa begitu ? "  
Ujar Kibum yang sukses membuat Siwon gemas, Siwon mengacak rambut Kibum dengan sayang sambil tertawa renyah

" Karena, aku ingin merasakan apa yang dulu pernah ku rasakan. Dan disini, bersamamu, aku merasakannya sehingga membuatku sulit untuk lepas dari bayangmu. Aku mencintaimu Kibum-ah~ sangat mencintaimu, jangan pernah meninggalkanku lagi Kibum "

Ujar Siwon panjang lebar, Kibum menghela nafasnya melepaskan beban berat yang berada dipikirannya. Dengan senyuman ia menghadapinya, dengan kepercayaan Kibum mencoba untuk mengukir kembali nama Siwon dihatinya yang pernah ia hapus

" Kalau begitu, jangan pernah melepasku. "

Siwon merasa senang sekarang, dengan senyuman lebar ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya bersama Kibum. Awal yang baru akan mereka lalui bersama, kepercayaan, dan ketegaran menjadi Topik sebagai dimulainya hubungan mereka

" Tak akan "

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka berdua sampai didepan apartemen milik Kibum. Mereka berhenti didepan pintu Apartemen Kibum, suasana canggung melingkupi mereka berdua. Kibum yang benci dengan suasana seperti ini berniat untuk memulai membuka Suara

" Siwon " " Kibum "

Ucap mereka berdua bebarengan, Kibum menundukan kepalanya untuk menyembunyikan senyuma. Sedangkan Siwon ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal sambil mencoba untuk merangkai kata yang pas

" Kau duluan "

Ujar Kibum terhadap Siwon. Siwon mengambil nafasnya dalam-dalam dan menatap Kibum dengan dalam, mengelami bola mata yang menurutnya sangat indah.

" Emm... Selamat Malam, lebih baik kau cepat masuk udara di sekitar sini sangatlah dingin. " Ujar Siwon dengan mencoba santai walaupun masih ada nada gugup disetiap katanya.

" Baiklah sampai jumpa " ujar Kibum kemudian menghilang dari balik pintu. Siwon tersenyum memandang jendela luar rumah Kibum, disana ia bisa melihat jelas bahwa lampu yang semula padam kini telah terang.

" Gomawo, Kibum. Saranghae, jaljjayo "

Setelah mengatakan kata itu Siwon meninggalkan Apartemen Kibum dan kembali kesekolah untuk mengambil mobilnya yang sengaja ia tinggalkan tadi. Dengan langkah lebar ia berjalan di pinggir kota dengan suhu yang dibilang sangatlah dingin.

Kibum Side

Kibum merebahkan tubuhnya diatas kasur, ia memejamkan matanya sejenak untuk mengusir penat di kepalanya.

Ia mengarahkan jarinya untuk menyentuh bibirnya.

Kibum POV

Entah apa yang ada di pikiranku sekarang, kenapa aku langsung memberinya kesempatan ? Bukankah luka dihatiku ini akan semakin sakit jika aku kembali dengannya.

Namun kenapa kata hatiku selalu bertolak belakang denganku ? Di sini, di bibir ini kenapa tak mengelak saat dia menciumku ?

Siwon-ah~ apakah aku bisa mempercayaimu kali ini ?

Kibum POV END

Kibum bangkit dari tidurnya, ia berjalan keluar kamar dan menghampiri dapur. Kibum membuka kulkasnya dan tidak menemukan makanan apapun disana, helaan nafas ia keluarkan dari bibirnya.

" Hah~ kenapa kulkas ini kosong disaat waktu yang tidak tepat ? " Ujar Kibum sambil mengambil jaketnya diatas meja serta dompet biru miliknya di dalam laci.

Ia keluar dari Apartemen miliknya dan pergi menuju Swalayan menggunakan Bus.

.

.

.

Di sisi lain terlihat seorang yeoja yang duduk di atas kursi Kedai Ice Cream sambil memakan Ice Cream rasa Strawberry milinya dengan lahap.

Dilihat dari cara makannya ia sangatlah lucu, dengan mulut yang belepotan serta pipi chubbynya yang menggemaskan ketika mengunyah membuat Namja jangkung didepannya ingin sekali mencubit kedua pipi itu karena gemas.

Namja itu menggelengkan kepalanya dan terkekeh pelan melihat tingkah laku yeojachingunya yang seperti anak-anak.

Namja itu mengambil selembar Tissue dan menyapukannya pada bibir Sungmin yang belepotan, sedangkan Sungmin hanya terdiam membeku karena pergerakan namja itu yang menurutnya mengejutkannya.

" Lee Sungmin, kau tak pernah berubah. Dari dulu sampai sekarang kau sangat menggila makanan beku berasa Strawberry yang sangat manis ini sehingga habis beberapa Cup "

Ujar namja itu setelah mengusap bibir yeoja yang bernama Lee Sungmin. Sungmin hanya tersenyum lebar dan melanjutkan memakan Ice Cream-nya yang tertunda.

" Aigoo ... Sungmin-ah, apa kau tak kedinginan ? Bagaimana bisa kau menghabiskan banyak Ice Cream dengan cuaca yang sangatlah mencekam ini ? "

" Aish ! Kyu~ aku tak peduli, lihatlah Ice Cream ini sangatlah enak dan aku menyukainya. Memangnya kenapa ? Tak boleh ? "

Ujar Sungmin sambil meletakan Cup Ice Creamnya yang tinggal setengah diatas meja. Dengan raut kesal ia menatap namja-Kyuhyun yang berada didepannya.

Ia melipat kedua tangannya diatas dada, tak lupa bibirnya yang selalu mengerucut imut menambahkan kesan tersendiri bagi Kyuhyun.

" A-a-aniyo, kau boleh memakan Ice cream itu sepuasmu Min, ta-tapi jangan banyak-banyak. Kau tau badanmu sedikit gen- eh ? Aniyo maksudku sedikit menyamping. Aishh ! Dan A-aku mengawatirkanmu, karena jika kau terlalu banyak makan Ice cream nanti kau bisa terkena Flu. Iya, Flu. itu benar "

Ujar Kyuhyun memberi penjelasan terhadap Sungmin, Sungmin mendengus kesal ia beranjak dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

" Eh ? Min, kau mau kemana ? "  
Kyuhyun mengejar Sungmin yang sudah keluar dari Kedai, namun sebelumnya ia meletakan beberapa lembar uang diatas meja kemudian berlari meninggalkan kedai.

" Pabboya Cho Kyuhyun ! "  
Rutuk Kyuhyun sambil mencari keberadaan Sungmin

Sungmin, yeoja itu berjalan dengan menghentakan kakinya diatas salju. Dengan tampang kesal ia menggerutu pelan, sesekali bibirnya mengerucut dan pipi yang mengembung membuat kadar kekesalannya bertambah.

" Memangnya kenapa kalau aku makan Ice cream banyak ? Dan lagipula kenapa dia mengatai badanku menyamping ? Memangnya aku ini apaan ? Ishh ! Menyebalkan ! Menyebalkan ! Menyebalkan ! "

Ujar Sungmin menghentakan kakinya keras sehingga terdengar bunyi debuman keras, membuat pejalan kaki mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sungmin.

" Yeoja itu kenapa ? "

Sungmin menundukan kepalanya dan terus melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi tatapan aneh di sekitarnya. Ia merutuki salah satu nama yang tercatat didalam otaknya.

" Ishh ! Ini semua karena Cho Kyuhyun ! "

Dilain tempat, Kyuhyun sedang gusar karena mencari Sungmin yang sedari tadi menghilang.  
Ia sudah mengitari jalanan kota berulang kali namun hasilnya nihil, dan pada akhirnya ia terduduk lemas didepan telephone Box sambil mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal.

" Hah~ lelah sekali, aku harus mencarimu kemana lagi Min ? "

Ujar Kyuhyun sambil menggosokan telapak tangannya yang dingin.

" Kenapa udara disini sangatlah dingin ? Hufftt~ sial ! Sarung tanganku ketinggalan di kedai Ice Cream, aishh ! Pabboya ! "

Kyuhyun masih berdiam diri di depan telephone Box, karena suhu disekitar sangatlah Dingin Kyuhyun memasukan telapak tangannya kedalam saku celana dan mulai meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

" Bisa-bisa aku mati konyol karena kedinginan "  
Ujar Kyuhyun tetap melangkahkan kakinya lurus kedepan.

Setelah beberapa langkah ia tempuh akhirnya ia sampai didepan Halte Bus, Kyuhyun berdiri didepan Halte sambil sesekali menggosokkan tangannya agar hangat.

Bus yang ditunggu akhirnya tiba, tanpa menunggu lama pintu Bus terbuka dan Kyuhyun langsung memasuki Bus tersebut.

Didalam Bus pandangan Kyuhyun tak sengaja mengarah kearah seorang yeoja yang sedang duduk di kursi penumpang barisan lima bagian kanan.

Yeoja itu sedang duduk diam sambil menatap lurus keluar jendela yang berembun. Kulitnya yang seputih salju ia tutupi dengan mantel tebal berwarna abu-abu. Serta rambut yang sedikit bergelombang berwarna hitam arang ia gerai hingga sebahu.

Pandangan Kyuhyun mengarah pada barang belanjaan Kibum. Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis dan mulai melangkah menghampiri kursi penumpang yang berada di seberang yeoja itu.

Setelah dirasa ia nyaman dengan duduknya, Kyuhyun menatap keluar jendela yang menampakan bayangan yaeoja tersebut.

Yeoja yang diam menyendiri sambil menatap lurus keluar jendela itu adalah Kim Kibum, entah apa yang ada dipikirannya sehingga membuat seorang Cho Kyuhyun selalu ingin menjaga Kibum.

Kibum perlahan mengarahkan tangannya kearah jendela yang berembun, ia menulis sebuah kata disana.

- this Heart, Hurt For Fall -

Tulisan itu dengan jelas dibaca oleh Kyuhyun, tanpa Kibum ketahui Kyuhyun tersenyum miris kearahnya.

" Halte X "  
Ujar supir Bus itu terhadap para penumpang yang ingin turun di Halte.

Kibum yang mendengarnya segera bersiap-siap untuk turun ia membawa kantung belanjaannya dengan kedua tangan, begitu juga dengan Kyuhyun. Saat pandangan mereka bertemu, Kibum langsung saja memutuskan kontak mata antara mereka berdua, ia tak menghiraukan Kyuhyun yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Bus itu berhenti disalah satu Halte, pintu Bus terbuka menampilkan sosok Kibum yang siap-siap turun, disusul dengan Kyuhyun dibelakang Kibum. Kibum tak jadi turun dan lebih memilih diam ditempat, karena pandangan matanya membidik tepat kearah bola mata kelam seorang namja yang berdiri tepat didepannya.

Dengan bibir pucat serta Coat berwarna Coklat namja itu menarik lengan Kibum dan membawanya kedalam sebuah pelukan hangat.

Sratt

Barang belanjaan Kibum kini sukse terjatuh dan sebagian menghambur kemana-kemana

Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya diam dan lebih memilih memalingkan mukanya kearah lain, entah kenapa hatinya sesak melihat Kibum dipeluk dengan seorang namja.

pintu Bus itu tertutup, dan kemudian berjalan menyisahkan Kibum serta seorang namja yang masih setia memeluk Kibum.

Kyuhyun yang masih berada di Bus tadi hanya berdiri terdiam menatap dari belakang jendela Bus sosok Kibum yang semakin menjauh tatkala Bus yang ditumpanginya melaju menembus jalanan.

_' Sebenarnya siapa namja itu ? Kenapa dia memeluk Kibum ? '  
_  
Kibum melepaskan pelukan namja itu dengan sekuat tenaga, ia memandang namja yang berada didepannya dengan pandangan bingung.

" Nuguya ? Kenapa kau memelukku ? " Ujar Kibum dengan datar, membuat namja itu tersenyum tipis.

Ia melepaskan syal miliknya, kemudian meraih sebuah kalung yang berliontin Segitiga dan menunjukannya kepada Kibum.

Kibum menatap liontin itu sejenak, dibelakang liontin tersebut terdapat sebuah tulisan berhuruf latin.

- Special Christmas Gift -

Kibum membelalakan matanya, ia meraih liontin itu dan memandangnya dengan pandangan tak percaya.

" Darimana kau mendapatkannya ? Kenapa Liontin ini ada di kau ? Apa jangan-jangan kamu "

Namja itu tersenyum kearah Kibum, ia meraih tangan Kibum dan meletakannya di pipi kanannya kemudian mengelusnya perlahan.

" Kibummie~ " ujar namja itu kearah Kibum.

Kibum masih tak percaya dengan namja yang berada didepannya ini apakah benar dia adalah seseorang yang berarti didalam hidupnya.

Seseorang yang pergi meninggalkannya sejak 7 tahun lalu, seseorang yang selalu berada disisinya, seseorang yang selalu ia lindungi, seseorang yang selalu bermanja-manja padanya.

Namun namja didepannya ini terlihat sangatlah berbeda dengan seseorang yang Kibum maksud. Ia terlihat lebih tinggi dari Kibum, wajahnya yang rupawan, penampilannya yang terlihat keren dimata kalangan remaja.

" Apa benar kau Changmin ? "  
Ujar Kibum menyentuh kedua pundak namja itu dengan erat.

Namja itu menganggukan kepalanya, ia menatap Kibum dengan sayang.

" Nde, kau benar "

Grepp

Kini gantian Kibum yang memeluk Changmin dengan erat, ia begitu merindukan namja ini sehingga tak terasa air mata keluar dari pelupuknya.

" Bogoshippo~ " ujar Kibum dengan lirih namun masih bisa didengar jelas oleh Changmin.

Changmin membalas pelukan Kibum dan menghirup aroma Shampo yang selalu ia gemari dari rambut Kibum sejak kecil. Aroma Vanilla.

" Nado Bogoshippo "

_' Aku merindukannya, hingga sesak tak bernafas mengais Oksigen. Aku mencintainya walaupun aku tahu ini semua salah, aku akan tetap berjuang walau pada akhirnya hati ini tertumbuk kayu jati yang tebal. '  
_  
Batin Changmin sambil mencium pucuk kepala Kibum dengan sayang, mereka berdua tak memperdulikan sebuah Mobil yang berhenti beberapa meter darinya dipinggir jalan.

Didalam mobil itu terdapat seorang namja yang sedang mengepalkan setir kemudinya dengan erat membuat buku jemarinya berwarna putih. Rahangnya mengeras melihat sosok Kibum dari jauh yang asyik berpelukan.

_' Bukankah itu Kibum ? Seharusnya iakan ada di Rumah sekarang, kenapa ia berkeliaran di sini sambil bersama pria ? '  
_  
Batin Siwon sambil menahan luapan emosinya. Ia lebih memilih meninggalkan tempat itu kemudian mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi

.

.

.

**TBC  
**

annyeong ^^ mianhae telat update :p #cengengesan#Plakk

karena jadwal Drama saya padet, terus saya harus melaksanakan UAS jadi beginilah jadinya.

lain kali, atau dilain waktu yang luang saya akan berusaha untuk bisa Update cepat, doain yaa :)

buat semua readers, thanks sudah menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca FF saya.

semoga kalian senang dengan kehadiran New Cast saya.

thanks all

**kyunny . wordpress . com**


	9. Chapter 9

Tittle : Hurt For Fall  
Cast : Kim Kibum  
Choi Siwon  
Lee Sungmin  
Cho Kyuhyun  
Shim Changmin as Kim Changmin

Warning : Gaje | Typo(s) | Abal | GS | FF ini MURNI milik Saya ! Dimohon untuk tidak mem-PLAGIAT ataupun meng-Copas.

Presented : Jenny Andrea Damayanti

Hurt For Fall

.

.

.

Lampu hiasan malam berkelap-kelip menambahkan kesan indah di setiap jalanan kota, terangnya bulan sabit menandakan bahwa hari mulai menginjak gelap.

Di pinggir jalanan tepatnya di trotoar, terletak Bench panjang yang disampingnya terdapat lampu hias tahun 90-an.

Terlihat Bench itu diduduki oleh seorang yeoja dan namja, mereka berdua mendengarkan sebuah lagu yang berjudul ' Thousand Miles ' dengan Headseat di telinga mereka masing-masing. Yeoja dan namja itu hanya berdiam diri menikmati kerinduan yang menyeruak dalam kesunyian sambil sesekali meresapi lirik dalam bait lagu itu.

" Cause everything's so wrong~

And I don't belong

Living in your

Precious memories "

Namja itu tersenyum mendengar sang yeoja menyanyikan lagu itu walaupun terdengar lirih namun masih bisa ia dengar.

" Cause I need you

And I miss you

And now I wonder... "

Lanjut yeoja itu sambil memejamkan matanya, ia mulai terbawa suasana dengan irama nada lagu itu. Sang namja yang melihat raut wajah menghayati dari sang yeoja mulai mengulurkan tangannya dan mendaratkannya diatas pucuk kepala sang yeoja

Pluk

" Eh ? "  
Yeoja itu terkejut saat sang namja mengacak rambutnya dengan sayang.

" Tck. Serius sekali, kau tau ? Suaramu membuatku ingin bersandar dibahumu. Bolehkah ? "

Tanya namja itu kearah sang yeoja, sementara sang yeoja hanya tersenyum dan mengarahkan kepala sang namja agar menyender tepat kearah bahu kanannya.

" Bersandarlah Changmin-ah~ Noona akan menemanimu disini "

Ujar yeoja itu terhadap sang namja-Changmin

_' Aku bahkan tak pernah memanggilnya dengan sebutan Noona, karena~_  
_Aku terlalu mencintainya bukan sebagai Noona, namun sebagai yeoja yang berparas malaikat '_

Batin Changmin, ia merasakan aroma tubuh Kibum yang menyeruak melalui indra penciumnya, ia begitu merindukan aroma ini. Aroma yang memabukan serta Aroma yang menurutnya adalah Heroin untuknya.

Keduanya saling terdiam, menikmati kesunyian malam yang mencekam sehingga membuat salah satu mereka berinisiatif untuk membuka suara.

" Changmin-ah~ kenapa kau masih menyimpan kalung itu ? Bukankah aku sudah membuangnya di padang rumput yang tinggi ? "

Changmin menggenggam kalungnya kemudian tersenyum mengingat kejadian yang sudah 7 tahun ia lewati.

" Kalung ini berharga Kibum, kau tau dulu aku membeli kalung ini dengan mengumpulkan hasil uang tabunganku yang aku simpan."

" Aku membelinya di pedagang kaki Lima, walaupun murah namun ini tetap berharga karena aku membelinya dengan hasil tabunganku. jerih payahku sendiri selama berbulan-bulan. "

Kibum terdiam mendengarkan penuturan Changmin, ia lebih memilih mengelus rambut Changmin dengan sayang dan menyenderkan kepalanya diatas kepala Changmin.

" Di saat aku memberikannya kepadamu kau terlihat senang, dan itu membuatku bahagia melihat senyummu yang dulu menghilang pada saat itu telah kembali. "

Changmin menghela nafasnya dan mulai melanjutkan ceritanya

" Namun saat Appa mengatakan bahwa aku akan pindah ke Jepang, kau~ terlihat marah dan kecewa. Kau berlari meninggalkan Rumah dan pergi ke padang rumput yang tinggi. Aku mengejarmu Kibum, dan saat aku melihatmu duduk diatas rumput kering sambil menangis mencabuti rumput hatiku seolah teriris. "

Kibum mengingat memori yang pernah ia alami saat Changmin pergi meninggalkannya. Ia merasa begitu bodoh mengingat betapa cengengnya dirinya.

" Aku menunggumu hingga kau lelah menangis setelah itu kau berdiri dan melepas kalung itu secara paksa kemudian membuangnya. Setelah lama menangis kau pergi meninggalkan tempat itu menyisakan diriku yang masih menatap kosong lurus kedepan. Kemudian dengan langkah gontai aku mencari kalung itu "

Kibum memejamkan matanya, ia merutuki dirinya yang sudah menyakiti Changmin. Dengan lirih Kibum berkata

" Mianhae Changmin-ah, waktu itu aku- "

" Gwenchana, aku mengerti perasaanmu Kibum. Oleh sebab itu aku kembali untuk menemanimu, disini "

_' Dan aku ... Merindukanmu Kibum. Sangat merindukanmu~ '_

Lanjut Changmin yang mampu ia ucapkan dalam hati. Biarkanlah perasaannya tumbuh terpendam untuk sementara, meskipun Pahitnya darah Hitam rela ia telan.

Kibum terkesiap memandang kedua bola mata Changmin yang tersirat luka beserta kepedihan yang mendalam. Dan detik itu ia menyadari bahwa dirinya yang telah membuat Changmin menjadi korban Appanya.

" Changmin-ah~ ... "

Kibum seolah susah mengatakan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan, bibirnya bungkam seribu bahasa, nafasnya tercekat dan lidahnya kelu untuk menguntai kata. Yang ia lakukan hanya mendesah menyalahkan dirinya.

Mereka berdua kembali hanyut dalam melodi yang terputar pada I-Pod milik Kibum. Mereka tak tau pasti apa yang akan terjadi keesokan harinya.

.

.

.

Brakk

Tap

Tap

Tap

Brukk

" Hah~ "  
Terlihat Seorang namja sedang menghela nafasnya sambil bersandar di bantalan sofa. Ia merasa lelah dan lebih memilih memejamkan matanya yang terasa berat.

sebut saja namja itu Siwon. Sejak ia memergoki Kibum di Halte Bus dengan seorang namja asing, ia mengemudikan mobilnya dengan cepat dan tak memperdulikan bunyi klakson yang terus berbunyi kearahnya karena ia menerobos lampu merah dengan kecepatan cepat.

Beruntunglah ia pulang dengan selamat dan tak ada lecet sedikitpun, namun dilubuk hatinya berkecambuk melihat Kibum memeluk seorang namja didepan mata kepalanya sendiri

" Arghhh ! "

ia berteriak sambil mengacak rambutnya dengan kasar. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa ia menghampiri kamarnya yang bercat putih tersebut.

Cklekk

Brakk

Prangg

Bunyi debuman pintu itu mengakibatkan pigura poto yang menempel pada dinding pecah menjadi berkeping-keping.

Siwon berjongkok dan memunguti pecahan kaca itu secara hati-hati, ia mengamati Gambar yang beberapa bulan lalu ia jepret di sekitar Taman Kota.

Ia tersenyum simpul sambil melihat gambar tersebut yang menampakan Pohon besar.

Tunggu dulu

Di balik Pohon besar itu terdapat seorang yeoja berambut panjang sedang duduk diatas kursi panjang.

Yeoja itu membelakangi kamera sehingga hanya punggungnya saja yang terlihat. Namun Siwon tau yeoja itu adalah seseorang yang sangat berarti untuknya.

Kim Kibum

Senyum itu memudar ketika ia kembali teringat dengan kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu.

Ia menggenggam gambar itu kemudian menyimpannya di laci yang bersandingan dengan sebuah kotak berludru biru.

Tangannya beralih membuka kotak tersebut dan mengambil sebuah Kalung yang berliontin krystal salju. ia menatap kalung itu sejenak dan meremas liontin itu dengan kuat.

" Kenapa sesakit ini ? Apa ini yang dimaksud dengan istilah sakit hati ? "

Ujar Siwon sambil memejamkan matanya dan ia merasakan hatinya yang tersayat jeruji besi berkarat.

" Mungkinkah Kibum merasakan yang lebih parah dari ini ? "

Siwon menghembuskan nafasnya sejenak dan mengembalikan kalung itu ketempat semula, ia menutup laci tersebut sebelum beranjak menuju tempat tidur untuk menjernihkan pikirannya.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya di Senior High School

Pagi ini murid Senior High School sedang terlihat ramai oleh bisikan-bisikan gossip yang rata-ratanya semua adalah yeoja.

Yeoja penggosip itu sesekali memekik tertahan ketika mendengar lawan bicaranya bercerita.

" Jinjja ? Memangnya siapa murid baru itu ? Kenapa sekolahan kita selalu menampung murid baru yang rata-ratanya tidak lain dari luar negeri ? "

" Ne, dengar-dengar murid baru itu adalah adik kelas kita, ia pindahan dari jepang. namun terlihat dari wajahnya ia orang korea, dan tidak ada gestur Jepangnya sama sekali "

" Lalu ? Apa murid itu tampan melebihi Siwon sunbae ? "

" Aku rasa sih ia tidak tampan, namun gayanya sangat keren "

Begitulah perbincangan kalangan yeoja yang kini meramaikan koridor sekolah.

Kim Kibum yang baru saja keluar dari toilet kamar mandi perempuan hanya melenggang pergi dan tak memperdulikan bisingnya suara yeoja penggosip tersebut.

Ia memasuki perpus dan seketika pandangannya membidik kearah seorang namja yang sedang berbincang dengan salah satu penjaga perpustakaan.

Namja itu sedang tersenyum menampilkan kedua lesung pipitnya kearah penjaga perpus sambil menyerahkan Buku yang ia pinjam.

Sebenarnya Kibum masih canggung dengan kejadian kemarin, oleh sebab itu ia hanya melewati perpus tanpa menghampiri namja itu.

Kibum berjalan menghampiri tangga dan menaikinya hingga lantai dua, setelah sampai ia menelusuri lorong hingga menuju pintu bercat putih yang bertuliskan

- Ruang Audiotory-

Tempat itu terlihat sangat sepi, kursi penonton berjejer rapi serta panggung luas dan penataan lampu terlihat begitu klassik.

Kibum berjalan menghampiri kursi penonton bagian tengah dan duduk diatas kursi yang berada diurutan 5.

Ia menyenderkan kepalanya dan mulai menatap kedepan seolah ia sedang menyaksikan pertunjukan.

Ia tak menyadari bahwa sedari tadi ada sepasang mata yang kini telah memandangnya dari jarak cukup dekat.

Dengan langkah pelan namja itu menghampiri kursi penonton yang berada tepat disebelah kanan Kibum.

Namja itu dengan santainya menduduki Kursi sambil menyilangkan kakinya dengan arogant. Ia menatap Kibum yang masih belum mengetahui keberadaannya.

" Ehemmb ! "

Namja itu berdehem membuat Kibum terlonjak kaget dan langsung menatap kearah namja yang kini sedang tersenyum kearahnya.

Deg

Deg

Deg

Dan kali ini jantungnya berpacu cepat saat melihat senyuman itu, senyuman yang mampu membuat dirinya melting serta salting.

Namun bukan Kibum namanya jika ia tidak bisa menghilangkan fakta yang mungkin ia alami kini. Ia menatap namja didepannya dan memberikan Killer Smile miliknya sebelum menatap lurus kedepan agar darah yang menjalar ditubuhnya tidak mendidih sehingga mengakibatkan rona merah dipipinya.

Namja itu tertegun melihat senyuman itu, dengan perasaan bahagia dan senang ia hanya menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal itu.

" Kibum-ah, kenapa kau kabur saat berada didepan perpustakaan ? "

Kibum hanya tersenyum simpul tanpa melihat wajah namja yang berada disebelahnya

" Ani, hanya saja aku sedang merasa bosan "  
Ujar Kibum membuat namja itu menautkan alisnya, detik berikutnya ia hanya mampu menganggukan kepalanya.

" Jika kau bosan, lihatlah kearah panggung itu. Gunakan daya imajinasimu. Dan bayangkan bahwa kau sedang menonton pertunjukan, pertunjukan yang megah, mewah dan terkenal. Di atas panggung itu hanya ada kau dan aku yang sedang memainkan drama. Dan disini kau dan aku adalah penontonnya "

Mereka berdua hanya diam sambil menatap objek panggung yang kosong. Kibum mulai berimajinasi dan menonton drama panggung itu. Sedangkan Siwon hanya tersenyum sambil membayangkan dirinya dan Kibum sedang berakting diatas panggung.

" Siwon-ah, kenapa kau berada disini ? Bukankah kau harus menghadiri rapat untuk rancangan kegiatan di akhir bulan Desember ini ? "

Siwon menoleh kesamping dan mendapati sepasang obsidian mata yang kini memenjara tatapannya.

Hening

Siwon tidak berkata apapun, ia menyelami manik mata Kibum dan detik berikutnya ia mempersempit jarak diantara mereka berdua.

Semakin tipis

Dekat

Dan seketika jarak mereka semakin menipis Kibum mulai menutup matanya rapat-rapat dan meremas ujung roknya dengan gugup

Siwon membuka matanya perlahan, ia menatap bibir merah merekah milik Kibum yang membuatnya menelan ludah.

Tatapan Siwon beralih kebawah dan mendapati jemari Kibum yang sedang meremas ujung roknya, kemudian ia memandang wajah Kibum yang menampakan guratan ketakutan.

Siwon mengurungkan niatnya untuk mencium Kibum, ia merogoh saku celananya dan mengambil sebuah kalung yang berliontin Krystal salju.

Ia mengalungkan tangannya kearah leher Kibum sambil memegang kedua sisi kalung tersebut dan kemudian ia memasangkan kalung itu dengan rapi.

Kibum yang merasakan sebuah benda mengalung dilehernya kini membuka matanya perlahan, ia menatap Siwon yang tersenyum kearahnya sebelum memandang kalung yang kini melingkar cantik dilehernya.

" Anggap saja itu adalah bukti rasa sayangku terhadapmu Kim Kibum " ujar Siwon membuat pipi Kibum kini semerah tomat.

Kibum menggenggam liontin itu sambil  
terharu, tanpa banyak kata Kibum menghambur kepelukan Siwon

" Gomawo Siwon-ah "  
Ujar Kibum sambil memeluk erat leher Siwon, sedangkan Siwon ia merasa legah karena pemberiannya tidaklah sia-sia. Dengan sayang Siwon mengelus punggung Kibum.

_' Apapun, asal kau bahagia bersamaku Kim Kibum aku merasa puas dan senang '_

.

.

.

Bel berdentang menandakan pelajaran awal akan dimulai, setelah memasuki jam bersantai semua Siswa memasuki ruangan kelas masing-masing.

Kecuali satu namja yang sedang berdiri didepan kantor, sesekali pandangannya mengarah kelantai 2. ia menatap seorang yeoja yang kini sedang berjalan tergesah-gesah kearah kelas.

Ia tersenyum memandang tingkah laku yeoja tadi.

" Kau tak pernah berubah Kim Kibum "

" Changmin-ssi, silahkan ikuti saya. Dan perkenalkan saya adalah Wali kelasmu panggil saja Han Songsaenim "  
Ujar seorang yeoja paruh baya kearah namja-Changmin.

" Baik Han Sonsaenim "

Changmin membungkukan badannya sebelum mengikuti Han Songsaenim dari belakang.

Mereka berdua berjalan disepanjang koridor, Changmin mengamati setiap pintu kelas yang terbuka menampakan setiap guru menerangkan didepan papan tulis.

Sesekali ia menolehkan kepalanya kesamping menatap lapangan olah raga yang sangat luas.

_' Sekolah disini tidak berbeda jauh dengan sekolah di Jepang '_  
_Batin Changmin dengan berdecak kagum mengamati Sekolah tersebut_

Changmin menghentikan langkahnya ketika Han Songsaenim berhenti didepan pintu yang bertuliskan

Class Room 1-2

Guru itu berbelok dan memasuki kelas tersebut yang diikuti Changmin dibelakangnya.  
Murid-murid yang semula ramai dan bermain kertas serta duduk diatas meja kini langsung terdiam kemudian kembali ketempat duduk masing-masing ketika mengetahui keberadaan guru yang memasuki kelas mereka

" Ya, selamat pagi anak-anak. Hari ini kita kedatangan Murid baru pindahan dari Jepang "

Changmin mengedarkan pandangannya kesemua penjuru kelas, dan tersenyum ramah kearah mereka. Gadis-gadis yang melihat senyuman Changmin seketika mereka semua menjerit tertahan.

" Silahkan perkenalkan dirimu Kim "  
Ujar guru itu mempersilahkan Changmin untuk memperkenalkan dirinya didepan kelas

" Annyeong, Kim Changmin imnida "  
Ujar Changmin yang didapati oleh para yeoja dengan anggukan kagum. Sedangkan siswa namja yang melihat para yeoja kini hanya bisa sweatdrop ditempat

" Baiklah Changmin-ssi kau bisa duduk di bangku kosong yang ada disitu. " Ujar Han Songsaenim.

Changmin menatap arah tunjuk gurunya kemudian mulai melangkah menuju kursi yang kosong tersebut.

Ia sedikit heran dengan yeoja yang berada disebelahnya karena sedari tadi ia berdiri didepan kelas yeoja itu hanya duduk sambil menenggelamkan kepalanya di tumpuan lengan. Sepertinya yeoja itu asyik tertidur sehingga tidak mengetahui keberadaan Changmin disebelahnya.

" Materi hari ini akan saya jelaskan tentang Fosil hewan "

Changmin mengangkat kedua bahunya pertanda ia tidak peduli dan mulai menatap papan tulis yang kini sudah penuh dengan tulisan.

.

.

.

Skip Time

Di jam istirahat ini kebanyakan para siswa memilih menghabiskan waktunya di Kantin ketimbang membaca buku di Perpustakaan.

Suasana kantin terlihat ramai, mulai dari mengantri makanan, mengobrol bersama teman-teman, bercanda, dan juga nongkrong sambil meminum coffe.

Salah satu dari mereka yaitu Kim Changmin. Namja itu langsung melesat keluar ketika mendengar Bel Istirahat berbunyi.

Perutnya sudah berteriak meminta untuk diisi, oleh karena itu ia menghampiri Kantin dan mengantri makanan pada barisan pertama.

Setelah mengantri Changmin mencari tempat duduk yang pas untuknya.

para yeoja yang sedang bercanda gurau dengan teman-temannya kini menatap Changmin yang sedang kebingungan mencari tempat.

Salah satu dari mereka berdiri dari tempat duduknya sebelum menghampiri Changmin yang kini telah mendesah kecewa karena tidak ada satu tempat kosongpun disana.

Yeoja itu menengok kearah temannya sambil mengepalkan tangannya dan tersenyum dengan semangat, kemudian ia berjalan menatap Changmin yang kini sudah berada didepannya.

" Ehemb ! Ehemb ! Hai~ "

Sapa yeoja itu dengan berbasa-basi sambil melambaikan tangannya untuk sekedar menyapa.

Changmin menatap yeoja itu dari atas hingga kebawah kemudian tersenyum tipis kearah yeoja itu, sehingga membuat rona merah menghiasi pipi yeoja tersebut.

" Hai "

" Engg... Apa kau murid baru disini ? Akh ! Perkenalkan Sooyoung imnida "

Ujar yeoja itu-Sooyoung sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah Changmin untuk berjabat.

" Changmin imnida, salam kenal "  
Ujar Changmin yang disertai dengan menjabat tangan Sooyoung.

Mereka berdua melepaskan jabatan tangan mereka kemudian saling tersenyum.

" Apa kau ingin bergabung ? Kulihat kau sedang bingung mencari tempat. Dan aku rasa di Kantin sudah penuh, jadi aku menawarkan satu tempat kosong untukmu disitu "

Tunjuk Sooyoung kearah sekumpulan teman-temannya, sedangkan teman-temannya hanya tersenyum ceria sambil melambaikan tangannya

" Hai~ "  
Sapa mereka serempak.

Changmin hanya mampu menganggukan kepalanya singkat dan kembali tersenyum.

" Apa kau tidak keberatan ? "

" Aniyo, sama sekali tidak keberatan "

" Baiklah "

Sooyoung merasakan bahwa dirinya telah terbang keangkasa mendapat persetujuan dari namja yang ada disebelahnya kini.

Ia mengantarkan namja itu untuk duduk bergabung dengan kelompoknya.

" Silahkan Changmin-ssi "

Ujar Sooyoung menepuk tempat duduk yang berada disebelahnya. Sedangkan Changmin hanya cuek dan meletakan nampan yang berisi Lunch miliknya diatas meja kemudian mulai duduk disebelah Sooyoung.

" Selamat makan "

Kembali mereka melanjutkan aktivitas makan mereka dengan canggung, bayangkan seorang namja keren kini telah duduk berhadapan denganmu ? Apa itu adalah suguhan yang patut untuk diacungi jempol ?  
Dilain tempat terlihat seorang yeoja yang menghabiskan waktunya di danau sambil menggenggam ranting pohon yang ia celupkan diair.

Dengan bosan ia memutar ranting itu dan mengaduk air danau sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya yang berbentuk M.

" Bahkan dia tidak meminta maaf kepadaku, apa ia sudah tidak peduli denganku ? Ishh ! Aku membencimu Cho ! "

Ujar Sungmin sambil menambahkan kekuatannya untuk mengaduk air danau dengan kencang sehingga terbentuk pusaran air yang mengelilingi pinggir danau.

" Jika ia sudah tidak peduli padaku lagi, apakah ia tidak lagi mencintaiku ? Ottoke ? Bahkan aku belum siap jika itu terjadi, apa ia akan melupakan janjinya terhadapku ? Semuda itukah ? Hufth... "

Yeoja itu menghembuskan nafasnya dan menghentikan aktivitasnya, yang ia lakukan kini hanya diam memandang pantulan bayangan dirinya diatas air danau.

Tes

Air mata itu tiba-tiba menetes menggenangi air danau. Yeoja itu menengadah keatas dan tertawa hambar.

" Bahkan air mata ini jatuh tanpa kuperintahkan "

Yeoja itu masih tetap berbicara sendiri, ia tidak menyadari bahwa seseorang kini telah berdiri dibelakangnya sambil melipat tangannya didepan dada.

Seseorang itu masih tetap memandang yeoja yang kini telah melempar batu di danau.

Punggung itu bergetar dan kemudian berganti dengan isakan, membuat seseorang itu tak tahan untuk tidak menghampiri yeoja itu.

Dengan santai dan tenang seseolah suara ketukan sepatu miliknya yang menginjak salju terbawa angin entah kemana sehingga derup langkah kaki itu tak terdengar.

Yeoja itu masih setia untuk menangis, bahkan kini batu yang ia lempar sudah habis. Ia ingin mengambil rumput liar yang tertanam dipinggir danau untuk ia jadikan pelampiasan kekesalannya.

Seketika ia ingin melempar rumput itu ke Danau, ia melihat pantulan air yang menampakan seseorang sedang berada dibelakangnya.

Saat ia hendak berbalik, sepasang tangan kekar merangkul pundaknya. Hembusan nafas kini menerpa pipi kanannya

Hangat

Satu kata yang menjadi fakta kini telah ia rasakan, yeoja itu menengok kearah samping dan mendapatii wajah berkulit pucat serta hidung mancung kini telah merangkul pundak sang yeoja dan menyenderkan kepalanya diatas bahu sang yeoja.

" Kyu~ "

Ujar yeoja itu yang nyaris tak terdengar. Namja itu-Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum seraya mengeratkan rangkulannya.

" Sudah selesai bermonolognya ? Kau tau Min ? Aku harus berdiri menunggumu untuk mengutarakan segala pikiranmu di Danau ini. Dan apalagi pelampiasannya kau merusak keindahan alam yang Tuhan ciptakan. "

Yeoja itu-Sungmin hanya mampu menundukan kepalanya, entah kemana perginya isakan yang tak jelas itu. Mereka berdua masih tetap diam memandang hamparan danau yang indah tersebut.

" Kyu~ a-aku- "

" Mianhe Min, tak seharusnya aku melarangmu saat itu. Hanya saja, aku sangat menghawatirkanmu Min. Aku takut kau sakit dan itu akan membuatku sedih "

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca. Ia tak percaya sebegitu perdulinya Kyuhyun terhadap dirinya. Ia menyesal, tak seharusnya ia bertingkah laku seperti anak kecil yang sedang merengek meminta mainan.

" Mianhe Kyu, tak seharusnya aku marah kepadamu waktu itu. Mianhe aku salah paham "

Jelas Sungmin sambil menundukan kepalanya pertanda bahwa ia menyesal.

Kyuhyun tersenyum sekilas dan menatap yeojachingunya yang kini telah menundukan kepala, ia mengusap kepala yeojachingunya dengan sayang

" Gwenchana Min, lain kali jangan diulangi lagi arra. Yakso ! " Ujar Kyuhyun mengarahkan jari kelingkingnya kearah Sungmin.

Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya sembelum menjabat kelingking itu dengan kelingkingnya dan tersenyum menampilkan gigi kelinci miliknya.

" Yakso ! "

_' Dengan begini, aku percaya bahwa kau akan menepati janjimu Kyu. Semoga saja '_

.

.

.

Perpustakan itu terlihat sunyi, yang terdengar hanyalah deru AC yang menyala.

Kebanyakan siswa berkaca mata alis Kuper menghampiri perpustakaan untuk membaca buku. Dan disekian orang yang berada di Perpustakaan hanya 2 oranglah yang tidak mengenakan kaca mata.

Kedua orang itu adalah Kibum dan Siwon. Kibum menikmati membaca bukunya dengan duduk menyandar pada Rak buku yang besar. Sedangkan Siwon ia membaca bukunya dengan berdiri bersandar pada bagian Rak buku.

Mereka berdua terdiam menikmati setiap barisan dari kata pada buku yang mereka baca.

Sesekali mereka menganggukan kepalanya pertanda bahwa mereka mengerti tentang penjelasan makna buku tersebut.

Siwon mengakhiri membaca bukunya dan menutup buku itu kemudian meletakannya di Rak buku. Ia menatap Kibum yang masih serius membaca.

Ia mendekat dan duduk disebelah Kibum, Siwon menekuk lututnya dan menyenderkan kepalanya pada rak buku

" Kau lapar ? "

Kibum memandang Siwon sejenak kemudian membaca bukunya kembali

" Tersisa berapa waktu untuk sekedar makan roti ? "

Tanya Kibum tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya pada buku yang ia baca. Siwon mengecek jam tangan miliknya yang melingkar di pergelangan tangannya

" Kurasa waktu kita hanya tinggal 15 menit saja. Kajja, kita kekantin "  
Ajak Siwon sambil mengulurkan tangannya kearah Kibum

Kibum menutup bukunya dan meraih jemari Siwon. Ia berdiri dan meletakan buku itu pada rak buku yang kosong.

Mereka berjalan berpegangan tangan meninggalkan perpustakaan.

Suasana koridor tidak terlalu ramai, mengingat semua siswa memilih pergi kekantin untuk nongkrong bersama teman-temannya.

Siwon masih tetap menggenggam tangan Kibum, sedangkan Kibum ia hanya diam sambil tetap berjalan beriringan.

" Kibum-ah ! "

Teriakan nama itu terdengar jelas ditelinga Kibum, ia menghentikan langkahnya yang sontak membuat Siwon juga menghentikan langkahnya

" Kibum-ah ! "

Kali ini Kibum mengarahkan kepalanya kebelakang dan mendapati seorang namja sedang melambaikan tangannya sambil berlari menghampiri Kibum.

Grepp

Detik berikutnya yang terjadi tautan tangan Siwon dan Kibum terlepas, bergantikan dengan sebuah pelukan mendadak dari namja tadi

" c-Changmin-ah~ bagaimana bisa kau ada di sini ? Bukankah kau akan kembali ke Jepang waktu itu ? "  
Tanya Kibum kearah namja-Changmin yang kini masih tetap memeluk Kibum

Srett

Dengan kasar pelukan itu terlepas, Siwon mendorong bahu Changmin dan menarik pergelangan tangan Kibum sehingga merapat pada dirinya.

" Ya ! Kau siapa ?! "  
Teriak Siwon kearah Changmin

Sedangkan Changmin ia hanya tertawa sinis kearah Siwon.

" Aku Kim Changmin. apa maksudmu mendorongku begitu huh ?! Dan kau juga menarik Kibumku dengan kasar ! "

Ujar Changmin yang tidak terima dengan perlakuan Siwon.

" Mwo ! Kibummu ? Apa aku tak salah dengar ? Look ! She is my GIRLFRIEND ! Dan kau tak punya hak untuk meng-klaim Kibum adalah milikmu ! "

Mereka berdua beradu mulut, beruntunglah koridor ruangan terlihat sepi sehingga tak mengundang guru BK untuk tidak menegur mereka.

" Mwo ?! "

Teriak Changmin seketika raut wajahnya berubah menjadi terkejut. Ia menatap Siwon dan Kibum secara bergantian.

" Be-Benarkah itu Kibum-ah~ ? "

Kibum benci keadaan ini, disatu sisi ia tidak ingin melihat Changmin terluka namun disisi lain ada Siwon yang kini telah menggenggam tangannya dengan erat

" Mianhe Changmin-ah, a-aku- "

" Cukup ! Kibum, aku kecewa denganmu "

Changmin menatap Kibum dengan pandangan marah, kesal, kecewa menjadi satu. Kibum merasakan bahwa ia telah gagal menjaga perasaan Changmin

" Arraso, aku pergi Kibum. Bersenang-senanglah Kibum "

Ujar Changmin yang langsung membalikan badan dan pergi meninggalkan Kibum.

" Changmin-ah ! "  
Teriak Kibum sambil mencoba untuk lepas dari cengkraman tangan Siwon

" Lepaskan Siwon, kumohon. Lepaskan aku, aku ingin berbicara dengannya "

Ujar Kibum sambil menggenggam tangan Siwon yang masih tetap mencengkram tangan Kibum.

" Sebegitu pentingnya kau menjelaskan itu semua terhadapnya Kibum ? "

" Ne, sangat penting. Maka dari itu aku ingin berbicara dengannya "

Siwon akhirnya melunak, perlahan ia melepaskan tangan Kibum dengan lemas.

" Apa bagimu aku tidak penting untukmu Kibum ? "

" Mianhe Siwon, tapi bagiku dia sangatlah penting ketimbang berdebat tidak jelas denganmu. Aku harap kau mengerti Choi Siwon "

Kibum pergi meninggalkan Siwon yang mematung mendengar perkataan Kibum barusan.

_' Bahkan ini terlalu sakit, Kibum~ kenapa kau membelanya ? Apa arti Namja itu darimu Kibum. sebegitu pentingnya kau menjelaskan ini semua kepadanya ketimbang perasaanku ? '_

_I'm sorry for blaming you for everything_

_I just couldn't do_

_And I've hurt myself by hurting you_

_Some days I feel broke inside but I won't admit_

_Sometimes I just want to hide 'cause it's you I miss_

_You know it's so hard to say goodbye when it comes to this~_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**annyeong ^^ mianhe telat update :p soalnya saya ada Pentas Drama Musikal di Surabaya. buat Readers semua selamat natal ne ^^ dan tahun baru, mungkin di tahun 2013 saya akan update kilat kalau tidak kebanjiran job. terimakasih buat kalian yang udah nyempetin baca ampe Chap 9 ini semoga kalia gak nyesel dengan ff ini. **

**kyunny . wordpress . com **


	10. Chapter 10

Tittle : Hurt For Fall  
Cast : Kim Kibum  
Choi Siwon  
Lee Sungmin  
Cho Kyuhyun  
Shim Changmin as Kim Changmin

Presented : Jenny Andrea Damayanti

Warning : Typo(s) | Abal | GaJe | GS | DLDR

Hurt For Fall

.

.

.

Di sepanjang koridor sekolah terlihat seorang yeoja sedang berlari sekuat tenaga menghampiri sosok namja yang sedang berjalan tanpa menghiraukannya.

Yeoja itu berpuluhan kali meneriakan nama sang namja, namun namja itu tak menghiraukan panggilan dari sang yeoja.

Tap !

Tap !

Tap !

" Changmin-ah ! "

Tap !

Tap !

Tap !

Namja itu tetap berjalan dengan kaki lebar membuat sang yeoja mempercepat langkah kakinya.

" Changmin-ah ! Tunggu ! "

Dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal yeoja itu memanggil Changmin.

Changmin berbelok kearah lapangan sekolah yang diikuti sang yeoja dari belakang.

" Chang hossh Min-ah ! Tunggu Hossh Noona "

Brukk

Yeoja itu terjatuh karena tidak kuat berlari, ia meringis kesakitan pada bagian lutut kakinya, sedangkan Changmin yang mendengar bunyi debuman keras menatap kebelakang dan mendapati Noona-nya yang kini terduduk diatas lapangan.

" Ssshh ... "

Yeoja itu menatap lukanya kemudian menengadah keatas sambil memejamkan matanya erat-erat. Terbukti ia sedang menahan sakit yang teramat pada lutut kakinya.

Derap langkah kaki itu kian mendekat kearahnya, ia membuka matanya perlahan. Dan mendapati uluran tangan yang kini berada tepat didepan wajahnya.

Dengan ragu ia menerima uluran tangan itu kemudian berdiri dengan susah payah akibat lututnya yang terasa perih jika bergerak.

" Arghh ! "

Pekik yeoja itu ketika kakinya yang kanan tidak bisa dibuat berdiri, ia hampir jatuh jika Changmin tidak menopang tubuhnya.

" Gwenchana ? " Panik Changmin sambil menatap sang yeoja dengan raut khawatir.

" Sshh... Gwenchana "  
Ujar yeoja itu dengan suara serak.

" Jangan berbohong Kim Kibum, lihatlah ! Lututmu itu berdarah dan kau hanya mengatakan itu baik-baik saja ? " Tanpa sadar Changmin sedikit membentak Kibum, membuat Kibum mendesah pasrah

" Arrayo, kau tak pernah berubah Changmin-ah. " Ujar Kibum sambil tersenyum kecil.

" Kau juga tak pernah berubah Kim Kibum, kau masih sama seperti dulu. Keras kepala "  
Timpal Changmin sambil berlutut di hadapan Kibum, Kibum menyerngit heran melihat Changmin yang kini sedang merogoh kantung celananya.

Changmin mengeluarkan selembar sapu tangan berwarna hijau kemudian melilitkannya pada lutut Kibum yang terluka.

" Aku rasa sapu tangan ini sedikit berguna untuk menutupi lukamu, seusai ini kau harus mengobati lukamu jika tidak, apa kau ingin terkena tetanus ? "

Kibum tersenyum simpul mendengar gurauan Changmin, ia merasa legah dengan Changmin yang kini tidak marah terhadapnya. Setidaknya beban di pikirannya sedikit berkurang.

" Arraseo nae Sarang Dongsaeng, tanpa kau suruh aku akan mengobatinya. "

Deg

Changmin terkesiap mendengarnya, ia merasakan hantaman luar biasa dari lubuk hatinya yang mendalam. Dengan miris Changmin tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Kibum.

" ne, aku Dongsaengmu yang baik bukan ? " Ujar Changmin dengan tertawa hambar

ia merutuki kebodohannya yang terlalu berharap lebih terhadap Kim Kibum, kakak kandungnya. Dan ia tahu bahwa perasaan ini adalah salah, namun selama ia mencoba bukan berarti ia harus menyerah untuk mendapatkan cinta Kibum

Kibum yang mendengar tawa Changmin yang berbeda hanya menanggapinya dengan mengelus surai lembut milik Changmin dengan sayang.

" Ah ... Lupakan, ngomong-ngomong siapa namja tadi ? Apa benar dia namjachingumu ? " Ujar Changmin mengalihkan topik perbincangan

Changmin menatap Kibum dengan memohon. memohon agar Kibum berkata tidak namun naas, rona merah dipipi Kibum membuat Changmin tau bahwa kenyataan itu benar.

Kibum menganggukan kepalanya sambil tersenyum malu, sedangkan Changmin ia hanya meredam sakit hatinya yang kian parah.

" apa .. Kau mencintainya ? "

Okey, itu adalah pertanyaan ambigu yang terlontar dari mulut Changmin. Ia tau bahwa setiap sepasang kekasih yang menjalin hubungan semuanya saling mencintai.

" Aku terlalu mencintainya, sehingga aku takut untuk terjatuh di jurang yang gelap dan dalam. "  
Ujar Kibum yang membuat Changmin ingin menulikan telinganya.

" Apa kau bahagia ? "  
Changmin memejamkan matanya sambil mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

" Kebahagiaan tak dapat dibeli dengan uang, Kebahagian hanya bisa dibeli dengan kekuatan rasa kasih sayang. Oleh karna itu aku ingin mendapatkan kekuatan kasih sayang agar dapat membeli kebahagiaan. "

Changmin mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal akibat meredam amarahnya yang menguar. Dengan sabar ia mencoba tersenyum didepan kakaknya.

" Kau berhasil membelinya Kibum. Kau mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu, Selamat "

Kibum menggelengkan kepalanya membuat Changmin menatap Kibum dengan bingung.

" Belum, aku belum mendapatkannya. Aku ingin berbagi kasih dengan semua orang yang aku sayang, dan tak ingin menyakiti mereka. Tapi, aku gagal. Aku membuatnya terluka sehingga sesak seperti ini "

_' Kau melukaiku Kibum, tapi aku pantas mendapatkannya. Karna perasaan ini Salah ! Seandainya kau tau Kibum, bahwa aku mencintaimu. SANGAT ! Kau bisa membaca pikiranku Kibum ? Aku harap iya, agar kau tau betapa tersiksanya diriku memendam perasaan ini selama bertahun-tahun '_  
_Batin Changmin_

Kibum yang merasa jam Istirahat semakin menipis mulai mengecek keadaan sekitar yang mulai sepi.

" Changmin-ah, aku rasa bel istirahat telah usai beberapa menit yang lalu. Lebih baik kita harus kembali ke Kelas. "

Ujar Kibum yang hendak melangkah, namun ia hanya diam ditempat karena merasakan ngilu di bagian lututnya tadi. Dengan raut kesakitan ia berdiri membelakangi Changmin.

Changmin tau bahwa kakaknya sedang menahan sakit sekarang, ia berjalan mengambil posisi didepan Kibum kemudian berjongkok membelakangi Kibum

" Kajja ! Naiklah "  
Ujar Changmin tanpa menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang.

Kibum menatap punggung Changmin dan tersenyum canggung

" Apa kau bisa menggendongku ? "  
Tanya Kibum yang ditampali Changmin dengan raut sebal.

" kau kira aku hanyalah bocah ingusan yang tak bisa menggendongmu ? " Jawab Changmin dengan sebal.

Kibum terkekeh mendengar perkataan Changmin, dengan ragu ia naik diatas punggung Changmin dan melingkarkan lengannya di leher Changmin.

Hup

Changmin berdiri dari jongkoknya kemudian mulai berjalan meninggalkan lapangan sambil menggendong Kibum dari belakang.

" See ? Aku bisa menggendongmu bukan ? "

" Ne, dulu biasanya aku yang selalu menggendongmu seperti ini. Tapi ternyata gantian kau yang menggendongku seperti ini. " Timpal Kibum yang disertai dengan tawa ringan

_' I already Grown Up Kibum, and right now I already Change '_

batin Changmin sambil berjalan menaiki tangga menuju kekelas Kibum yang berada dilantai dua.

Beruntunglah Koridor itu sepi, jadi tidak akan ada gossip negative yang menimbulkan masalah.

Tibalah Changmin didepan kelas Kibum, ia menurunkan Kibum dengan perlahan.

" Jja ! Masuklah, aku rasa gurumu tidak akan suka jika murid sepintar dirimu membolos "

" Ne, arrayo. Kau juga, cepat masuk tidak baik jika murid baru ssepertimu membolos di hari pertama sekolah. Dan jangan lupa, kau hutang penjelasan denganku mengenai hal ini. "

Kemudian Kibum memasuki kelasnya menyisahkan Changmin yang berdiri didepan kelas sambil menatap jendela luar kelas melihat sosok Kibum berjalan tertatih menghampiri gurunya.

Kibum membungkukan badannya sambil berkata ' Maaf ' sebelum duduk di bangkunya. Setelah itu Changmin memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat itu.

_' Haruskah aku mengakhiri ini semua ? '_

.

.

.

Keadaan hening kembali ketika Kibum kembali keruangan. Hanya ada suara Jung Songsaenim yang menjelaskan materi di dalam kelas.

Kibum menatap ke papan tulis yang kini penuh dengan coretan, ia menganggukan kepalanya ketika mendengar penjelasan dari Jung Songsaenim.

Pluk

Sebuah gulungan kertas melayang indah dan jatuh tepat diatas buku milik Kibum. Ia meraih gulungan kertas tersebut sebelum membuka dan membaca isinya.

**- hei yeoja salju ! kau dari mana saja ? Dan ada apa dengan kakimu yang diikat sapu tangan itu ? -**

Kibum meraih bulpennya sebelum menorehkan tulisan dibagian bawah kertas tersebut.

**- hanya meluruskan masalah. kakiku terjatuh, aku mengikatnya dengan sapu tangan -**

Setelah menulis kalimat tersebut Kibum meremas kertas itu menjadi bola sebelum melemparkannya di tempat Kyuhyun duduk

Kyuhyun meraih kertas yang kini mendarat di atas mejanya, ia membuka gulungan kertas tersebut dan membacanya. Setelah itu ia mengerutkan alisnya sebelum menjawab surat kertas tersebut.

Kibum menopangkan kepalanya dengan tangan kanan sambil tetap mendengarkan penjelasan Jung Songsaenim, dalam hati ia berkacak pinggang karena Materi yang Jung Songsaenim ajarkan adalah Materi ketika ia berada di SMP kelas 3.

Pluk

Lagi, sebuah kertas kini mengenai kepalanya dan jatuh di bawah lantai. Kibum memungut kertas itu kemudian membuka isinya.

**- apa kau bosan ? Terlihat jelas dengan tampangmu yang mirip dengan Boneka salju jelek di Pasaran -**

Kibum membelalakan matanya, detik kemudian ia menatap namja yang berada di sebelahnya dengan tatapan garang.

Kyuhyun duduk diam sambil menatap kedepan dengan tampang Innocent seperti ia tidak melakukan kesalahan apa-apa, membuat Kibum semakin sebal dengan namja yang satu ini.

Dengan kesal Kibum membalas isi surat itu kemudian melemparnya tepat di Kepala Kyuhyun dengan cukup keras membuat sang korban meringis kesakitan.

" Ya ! " Suara teriakan tertahan keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun, sementara Kibum hanya acuh sambil kembali menatap papan tulis.

Kyuhyun berdecih kesal mengambil gumpalan kertas itu dengan kasar dan membaca isinya.

" Mwo ! "

" Saudara yang duduk di bangku pojok bagian kanan, diharap untuk berdiri di depan ! Sekarang ! "

Kyuhyun yang merasa di tunjuk oleh Jung Sonsaenim hanya pasrah dan berdiri dari duduknya untuk maju kedepan.

" Berdiri di situ dengan satu kaki selama pelajaran saya usai ! "

Kyuhyun berjalan disudut ruangan kemudian berdiri dengan kaki yang satunya terangkat. Sementara Kibum hanya cekikikan dalam hati melihat tampang Kyuhyun yang malu karena dihukum

Kalian tahu isi surat Kibum yang dikirim untuk Kyuhyun ? Inilah dia isinya

**- dan kau hanyalah namja akselerasi menyebalkan yang pantas tinggal di kumis tebal milik Jung songsaenim -**

Kyuhyun menatap Kibum yang kini sedang menatapnya dengan pandangan mengejek. Tapi kemudian, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum simpul kearah Kibum membuat Kibum mengernyit heran.

_' Dasar namja aneh, kena hukuman malah tersenyum. Aku rasa dia sudah Gila ! '_

.

.

.

Gerbang sekolah terbuka, tak lama kemudian semua siswa berhamburan keluar gerbang. sesekali mereka bergurau bersama teman-temannya yang lain.

Terkecuali salah satu yeoja yang kini berjalan dengan kaki terseok-seok. Setiap kali ia menyeret kakinya yang diperban ia selalu menampilkan mimik kesakitan.

Kim Kibum

Yeoja itu tak memperdulikan seseorang yang kini telah memanggil namanya berulang kali. Ia seakan tuli dengan keramaian orang-orang yang berada di sekitarnya.

Ia tetap melangkah dengan kesulitan dan susah payah ia mencoba agar bisa berjalan hingga sampai rumahnya.

Namun langkah itu tiba-tiba berhenti ketika seseorang menarik tangannya dari belakang.

Ia menolehkan wajahnya kebelakang dan mendapati manik mata elang yang kini telah mengunci pergerakan tubuhnya.

seperti berada di Kutub Es Selatan tubuh Kibum seolah membeku, terhipnotis oleh tatapan tajam namun lembut itu.

Kibum yang sudah sadar oleh tindakan bodohnya mulai memutus kontak mata itu meskipun enggan.

" Kibum-ah~ gwenchanayo ? Aku memanggilmu terus dari tadi. Dan apa itu ? Lututmu memar Kibum-ah~ kau harus segera diobati "  
Ujar namja tadi dengan raut khawatir, ia menatap lutut Kibum yang telah memar dan ada noda darah di ikatan sapu tangan hijau itu.

" Gwenchana, aku tadi tersandung dan terjatuh. Aku akan mengobatinya nanti saat tiba di rumah "  
Kibum mengulas senyum kearah Siwon bahwa ia tak apa-apa, namun Siwon merasakan Kibum kini telah berbohong kepadanya.

" Arraso, kalau begitu jja aku akan menuntunmu berjalan. Setidaknya aku bisa membantumu untuk memapah tubuhmu. "

Siwon mengulurkan tangannya kearah Kibum, dengan senyuman Joker miliknya yang membuat semua yeoja terpesona. Bahkan kini Kibum telah merona malu akibat Joker Smile milk Siwon. Kibum menyambut uluran tangan Siwon kemudian dengan sigap Siwon langsung merangkul Kbum dan mulai melangkah secara perlahan.

" Kibum-ah, apa kau bisa menemaniku pergi ke Toko buku hari ini ? Aku ingin membeli Buku Statistik " .

Kibum terlihat berfikir sejenak namun saat ia hendak menjawab tawaran namja itu sebuah suara mengintrupsinya.

" Kibum-ah ! "

Dari ujung trotoar terlihat seorang namja sedang berlari kearah Kibum dengan menenteng Tas slempang hitam miliknya.

Senyum lebarnya menghiasi wajah tampan namja tersebut, tak lupa ia melambaikan tangannya kearah Kibum dengan semangat.

" Kibum-ah, kajja kita pulang bersama. Kau tau ? Hari ini PR-ku menumpuk, dan aku harap kau mau mengajariku untuk mengerjakannya "

Ujar namja itu yang kini sudah berada tepat dihadapan Kibum. Sebut saja namja itu Kim Changmin, namja yang hanya memperlihatkan sisi manjanya pada Kim Kibum seorang.

Kibum menatap Siwon dengan pandangan menyesal.

" Mianhe Siwon-ah~ sepertinya Hari ini aku tidak bisa mengantarmu pergi ke Toko Buku, apa kau tak keberatan ? "

Siwon mendesah pasrah sebelum tersenyum terpaksa kearah Kibum.

" Gwenchana, kurasa aku bisa pergi sendiri "

Siwon meninggalkan Kibum tanpa mengucapkan salam, hatinya seolah sakit ketika Kibum lebih memilih ajakan namja tadi. dengan langkah tegas namun ringan seolah ia sedang meredam amarah ia melangkahkan kakinya menjauhi Kibum.

Kibum menghembuskan nafasnya, ia merasa tidak enak ketika menolak ajakan Siwon. Namun baginya melukai hati Dongsaengnya sendiri ialah suatu kesalahan besar menurutnya. Oleh sebab itu ia berusaha agar tidak mengecewakan Changmin.

Kim Kibum, apa kau tak tau bahwa kini kau telah melukai kedua Hati orang yang sangat mencintaimu ?

" Kajja Kibum-ah kita jalan "  
Ujar Changmin seraya menggandeng lengan kanan Kibum.

_' Mianhe Siwon-ah~ '_

Kibum hanya bisa diam dan mulai melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Changmin. Ia membiarkan tangannya digenggam erat oleh sang Dongsaeng, seakan takut jika genggaman itu akan lepas membuat mereka berpisah.

_' Untuk kali ini Kibum, aku ingin membuatmu terus berada disisiku. Apapun caranya '_

.

.

.

Mobil Hyundai itu melaju dengan kencang menembus jalanan kota yang tidak terlalu ramai. Sang pengemudi yang berada didalam seakan tak perduli jika dirinya mendapat surat teguran dari Polisi. Yang perlu ia lakukan sekarang adalah menenangkan diri.

Choi Siwon. ialah sang pengemudi tadi. Dengan gerakan mendadak ia membanting setir kearah kanan hingga mobil Hyundai itu kini telah menep dipinggir jalan.

Drakk

Siwon memukul setirnya cukup keras sambil berteriak menumpahkan segala emosinya, ia memijit pelipisnya sambil bersandar di jok mobil.

" Changmin ? Siapa dia ? Kenapa Kibum lebih memilih Changmin ketimbang aku ? Dan ... Arghhh ! Sial ! "

Siwon menggigit jarinya sambil menatap kedepan, dalam hatinya ia merasakan terbakar api cemburu. Dan menurutnya itu sangatlah menyakitkan.

Detik berikutnya ia mengarahkan pandangannya kesamping, kearah Taman kota.

Siwon membuka pintu mobilnya dengan kasar, kemudian keluar dari mobil dan berjalan menuju Taman Kota tersebut.

Dengan langkah santai yang teredam ia menghampiri seorang yeoja berambut hitam lurus legam.

" Lee Sungmin "

Yeoja itu-Sungmin, menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Siwon dengan ekspresi terkejut.

" Siwon Oppa ... Sedang apa Oppa disini ? Mana Kibum sunbae ? "  
Tanya Sungmin sambil mencari keberadaan Kibum dibelakang punggung Siwon.

Siwon mencoba tersenyum kearah Sungmin kemudian mengambil tempat duduk disamping Sungmin.

" Dia sudah pulang, sehabis mengantarkannya aku melewati Jalan ini dan bertemu denganmu " dusta Siwon kepada Sungmin yang kini hanya tersenyum kecil.

" Oh ya ? Benarkah itu Oppa ? "  
Sungmin menatap Siwon dengan intens membuat Siwon sedikit gugup karenanya.

Dengan tarikan nafas sekali hembusan Siwon akhirnya pasrah dengan tatapan mengintimidasi milik Sungmin

" Hah~ arra, aku hanya sedang ingin menyendiri. Lalu sedang apa kau disini ? Dan dimana namja itu ? "

" Siapa ? Kyuhyun ? "  
Tanya Sungmin, Siwon menganggukan kepalanya tanpa menatapa mata Sungmin.

" Hah~ dia sedang di Hukum, karena bosan menunggu akhirnya aku datang kemari "

Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama, Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya kearah Siwon yang kini sedang terduduk lesu.

Sungmin terkekeh pelan melihat raut wajah Siwon yang kini sudah seperti seseorang yang putus asa.

" Ceritakan "

Siwon menautkan alisnya bingung, sesaat Sungmin hanya diam memandang lurus kedepan sambil mengayunkan kakinya menikmati terpaan angin.

" maksudmu ? "

Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Siwon dan tersenyum tipis.

" Aku tau Oppa seperti ini karena Kibum Sunbae bukan ? Jika iya, ceritakan. Ceritakan semuanya Oppa "

Siwon menahan nafasnya, entah kenapa mendengar nama Kibum terucap membuat Siwon mengingat kejadian tadi. Tanpa kata Siwon hanya mencoba tersenyum meskipun terlihat sangat jelas bahwa itu adalah senyum hambar bagi Sungmin.

Siwon mengusap kepala Sungmin menghilangkan rasa canggungnya untuk menceritakan segala unek-uneknya terhadap Sungmin.

" Apa yang kau bicarakan Sungmin-ah "  
Ujar Siwon dengan gelak tawanya.

Sungmin memejamkan matanya, entah kenapa seseorang yang ada di sampingnya kini mencoba untuk tetap tegar.

" Aku tau oppa, saat ini senyuman yang ada di bibirmu itu hanyalah palsu. Tak seharusnya kau menyakiti perasaanmu sendiri oppa "

Deg

Siwon terdiam, Sungmin tersenyum menang melihat respon yang Siwon berikan.

Srett

Sungmin bangkit dari duduknya kemudian membersihkan roknya yang terlihat kotor sebelum berdiri menghadap Siwon.

" Arra, jika Oppa tak ingin menceritakannya tak masalah. Tapi aku sarankan agar Oppa mempertahankan Kibum sunbae. Baiklah, selamat tinggal "

Sungmin meninggalkan Siwon yang masih terdiam, entah kenapa otaknya penuh dengan perkataan Sungmin barusan.

_' Mempertahankan ? '_  
Batin Siwon sambil menerawang

_" Kalau begitu, jangan pernah melepasku. "_

Deg

Kata itu. Kata yang tiba-tiba saja muncul dalam pikirannya, Kata yang seharusnya ia tepati, kata yang membuatnya terkejut dalam kebingungan.

Dan kemudian ia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang begitu bodoh. Bodoh karena membiarkan Kibum terlepas dari genggamannya.

I would hold you in my arms

I would take the pain away

Thank you for all you've done

Forgive all your mistakes

There's nothing I wouldn't do

To hear your voice again

Sometimes I want to call you but I know you  
won't be there

.

.

.

**TBC**

**hay ... sebelumnya mianhae saya menghilang tanpa jejak. karena faktor kelelahan saya jadi sakit selama 1 minggu menginap di ruang ICU. entah kenapa setelah pulang dari Rumah Sakit schedule saya bukannya berkurang tapi malah bertambah, hal itu membuat saya urung untuk menulis FF ini, diwaktu libur ini saya memanfaatkannya untuk menulis chap ini, dan hasilnya bisa dibilang baik atau buruk bagi kalian, oleh karena itu terimakasih buat yang udah me-review dan menagih ' kapan FF ini dilanjutkan '. tanpa kalian pasti saya sudah keluar kota tanpa mengutik laptop. **

**terimakasih bagi yang sudah mengunjungi Story saya, semoga kalian terhibur dengan karangan Garing milik saya, LOVE YA :) **

**kyunny . wordpress . com **


	11. Chapter 11

Tittle : Hurt For Fall  
Cast : Kim Kibum  
Choi Siwon  
Lee Sungmin  
Cho Kyuhyun  
Shim Changmin a.k.a Kim Changmin

Warning : Typo(s) | GaJe | Abal | GS | DLDR

Presented : Jenny Andrea Damayanti

Hurt For Fall

.

.

.

Siwon POV

Hah ..., aku menghela nafasku untuk yang keberapa kalinya. Dengan lesu kutundukan kepalaku diatas meja, rasanya kepalaku terasa berat seperti tertimpa batu besar.

Kupejamkan mataku sambil membayangkan namanya. Sakit. Entah kenapa hatiku terasa perih mengingatnya, sudah seminggu ini aku tak pernah melihatnya. Melihat senyumnya, wajahnya, pipi merah merona yang menawan, tatapan matanya, dan suaranya.

Akhir-akhir ini ia jarang menemuiku atau sekedar bertegur sapa, namun yang membuatku tertunduk lemas hari ini ialah saat aku bertemu dengannya didepan gerbang dan berteriak memanggil namanya namun ia hanya menatapku sejenak sebelum sebuah tangan lain menarik paksa tangan kecil miliknya menjauhiku.

Sempat aku melihat bibirnya mengatakan sesuatu namun dengan sangat lirih dan bahkan tak bisa kudengar.

Aku menghela nafas mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya, dengan malas aku beranjak dari bangku dan berjalan keluar kelas. menghilangkan rasa bosanku yang kian menyeruak.

Setelah berjalan beberapa langkah aku menemukan sosok seseorang yang aku rindukan kini telah berjalan didepanku sambil membaca buku tebal yang ia bawa.

Degup jantungku berpacu cepat, bibirku terangkat membentuk senyum lebar. Dengan cepat aku menghampirinya dan merangkul pundaknya secara posesif

" Kibum-ah "  
Sapaku sambil menatap dirinya yang kini telah memandangku dengan tatapan terkejut. Ia sempat merona merah ketika aku tersenyum lembut kearahnya. Akhirnya, selama seminggu ini aku bisa melihat pipimu yang merah seperti buah apel Kim Kibum.

" Siwon ? Ada apa ? " Tanya Kibum dengan gugup, sepertinya ia masih malu dengan senyuman mautku tadi. Haha ... Choi Siwon kau memang hebat.

" Kita harus bicara "  
Ujarku dengan serius, sepertinya aku harus meluruskan masalahku terhadapnya.  
Kibum mengerutkan dahinya dan menatapku sejenak sebelum menyeretku menuju keatap sekolah yang sepi.

" Cepat, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan. "

Aku menghela nafasku sejenak dan berjalan kearah pagar gedung sambil menatap langit biru yang cerah.

" Seminggu ini..., kita jarang bertemu. Semenjak kedatangan namja itu kau selalu menghindariku dan pergi dengannya. Apa sebegitu jahatnya aku saat itu sehingga kau membalasnya dengan cara seperti ini Kibum ? "

Siwon POV END

Siwon mengatakan kalimat itu dengan santai tanpa hambatan seakan ia sudah jenuh dengan segala pemikiran negative tentang hubungannya. Kibum mengernyit, ia tidak mengerti apa yang Siwon katakan.

" Siapa yang kau maksud ? Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau bicarakan Siwon "

Siwon tersenyum tipis ia mengalihkan pandangannya kearah sepatu hitam miliknya dan mencengkram pagar besi itu dengan kuat. Kibum menghampiri Siwon dan berdiri disamping namja itu.

" Beberapa jam yang lalu aku menyapamu namun saat kau menoleh kearahku, seorang namja dengan cepat meraih tanganmu dan pergi meninggalkanku. Aku tidak mengerti Kibum-ah, selama ini kau tak pernah menceritakan siapa namja itu ? Apa benar, ia ... " Siwon menggantungkan kalimatnya, ia menghadap Kibum dan menatap manik mata milik yeoja tersebut dengan intens

" Kekasihmu ? " Lanjutnya dengan lirih namun masih bisa didengar, Kibum mulai mencerna semua perkataan Siwon dan detik berikutnya ia ingin tertawa kencang menanggapi pertanyaan Siwon yang menurutnya adalah Ambigu.

" Hahaha ... Maksudmu Kim Changmin ? Hahaha ... Kekasih ? Jadi... Selama ini kau menganggap aku dan Changmin adalah sepasang kekasih? begitu ? " Tanya Kibum yang diselangi oleh tawanya, Siwon mendengus kesal ia mendapat jawaban dari Kibum yang menurutnya sangat membingungkan.

" Berhenti tertawa Kim Kibum, kali ini aku serius. Siapa namja yang kau sebut dengan Kim Changmin itu ? "

Kibum menyeka air matanya yang keluar karna saking kerasnya ia tertawa. Ia mencoba untuk menarik nafasnya yang dalam dan mengeluarkannya dengan sekali hembusan. Mata obsidiannya menatap Siwon yang kini telah memandangnya dengan tatapan mengintimidasi.

Dengan senyuman tipis Kibum tersenyum kearah Siwon, ia mengelus pipi namja itu dengan tangan kanannya sedangkan tangan kirinya sibuk menggenggam buku tebal miliknya.

" Dia ... Adikku. Adik kandungku Choi Siwon, dan berhentilah memandangku seperti itu. Kau tau ? Kau membuatku ketakutan "

Siwon membulatkan matanya, ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang Kibum katakan, dengan tampang pabbo ia memandang Kibum.

" M-mwo ?! B-benarkah ? Adik kandung ? " Ujar Siwon dengan mulut yang menganga lebar, ia seperti orang bodoh dan itu membuat Kibum semakin tertawa kencang.

Siwon merengut kesal, Kibum yang didepannya kini telah menertawakannya. Dan detik kemudian ia tersenyum. Senyum legah bercampur tulus ketika sekelebat memori muncul dipikirannya.

Flashback

Seorang yeoja dengan santai melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri jalanan dan disampingnya kini terdapat sang namja yang sedang menggenggam tangannya secara erat namun terkesan posesiv.

Namja itu tersenyum menampilkan lesung pipitnya sambil tetap menatap kedepan, ia mengeratkan genggaman tangannya terhadap tangan sang yeoja yang ada disampingnya dan mulai menggiring yeoja itu untuk memasuki sebuah toko candy.

**Sweet's Candypop**

Itulah nama papan toko tersebut, mereka memasuki toko itu dan membuka pintu kaca berwarna-warni.

Cling

Bunyi lonceng kecil itu menandakan bahwa ada pelanggan yang masuk, sang penjaga toko tersebut meyambut ramah pelanggan dengan senyuman mereka.

" Selamat datang di toko kami "  
ujar penjaga tokoh tersebut.

Mereka berdua tersenyum sejenak sebelum mengambil sebuah ranjang kecil berwarna coklat sebagai alat bawa belanjaan mereka.

Dan kemudian, dengan langkah riang sang yeoja berjalan mendahului sang namja untuk melihat jenis-jenis permen yang tersaji rapi diatas meja kaca. Yeoja itu tersenyum riang, ia sangat menyukai permen berbentuk unik dihadapannya. Dan ketika bidikannya mengarah tepat pada sebuah permen berbentuk boneka salju, ia langsung berjalan menghampiri permen tersebut.

Sang namja yang diam-diam memperhatikan tingkah laku yeojanya hanya tersenyum dan mulai menghampiri sang yeoja.

" Sudah ketemu apa yang kau inginkan Kibum ? "  
Tanya namja itu terhadap Kibum. Namja itu melihat tangan kanan Kibum yang telah menggenggam sebatang permen berbentuk Boneka Salju.

" Ne, aku pilih yang ini "  
Ujar yeoja itu dan menolehkan kepalanya kearah sang namja sambil menampakan killer-smilenya.

Deg

Rasanya jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang, ia memandang yeoja yang ada dihadapannya. Terpesona. Memang, ia selalu terpesona akan senyuman yeoja tersebut.

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile,_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

Flashback END

Kibum menatap Siwon yang kini telah memandang kosong kedepan.

_' Sepertinya dia melamun '_  
Pikir Kibum yang kini telah mengibaskan tangannya tepat kearah wajah Siwon.

" Siwon ... Siwon-ah ... Hei~ kau tak apa ? "  
Siwon mengerjapkan matanya, ia baru sadar dari lamunannya. Dengan senyuman ia meraih tangan Kibum dan merangkulkannya kearah leher Siwon.

Siwon mendekap tubuh Kibum agar mendekat kearahnya, sedangkan tangan kirinya yang bebas ia gunakan untuk mengelus rambut Kibum.

" Kau menyeramkan jika sedang melamun seperti tadi. Dan kau lebih menyeramkan jika sedang tersenyum mesum seperti itu dihadapanku "

Ujar Kibum membuat Siwon sweatdrop. Niatnya Siwon ingin memperlihatkan tatapan mata tulus dan senyuman indah miliknya, namun yang disimpulkan Kibum ialah tatapan intens serta senyuman mesum. #poor Siwon.

Kibum terkekeh, ia memukul dada Siwon pelan dan menjauhkan tubuhnya dari namja itu.

" Sudahlah, semuanya sudah jelas bukan ? Sebaiknya kita harus kembali kekelas, aku tak ingin kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu terulang kembali saat seorang guru mengetahui kita sedang membolos pelajaran sekolah. "

Siwon menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal, dengan canggung iapun tersenyum. Entah kenapa kali ini ia lebih senang tersenyum dihadapan Kibum, rasanya seperti semua beban yang tersimpan di kepalanya telah hilang.

" Jja, aku akan mengantarmu masuk kekelas "

Siwon meraih tangan Kibum dan membawanya keluar dari atap gedung melewati pintu belakang.

Mereka tak menyadari seseorang sedang bersembunyi dibalik tembok.

" Jadi ... Begitu "  
Ujar seseorang tersebut dan kini telah berlalu meninggalkan atap gedung.

.

.

.

Sesampainya didepan ruang kelas Siwon menghentikan kak

inya dan melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada tangan Kibum.

Mereka berdua saling tatap menatap

Puk

Siwon meletakan telapak tangan kanannya diatas rambut Kibum dan mengacaknya secara halus.

" Masuklah, sepulang sekolah aku akan menunggumu didepan gerbang "  
Ujar Siwon, Kibum menganggukan kepalanya dan mulai memasuki kelas.

" Hah~ "  
Siwon menghela nafasnya, setidaknya ia sudah mendengarkan penjelasan Kibum.

_' Dengan begini, tak ada yang perlu kutakutkan lagi '_

.

.

.

Sedangkan dilain kelas seorang yeoja dengan pandangan datar memasuki kelas, ia adalah yeoja berkepribadian tertutup dan jarang sekali berbicara. Jika didalam kelas, ia lebih sering tertidur dari pada mendengarkan penjelasan guru. Namun, dibalik itu semua ia sangatlah pintar meskipun perilakunya yang dibilang pemalas.

Yeoja itu duduk disamping seorang namja yang kini sedang duduk dibangku sambil membaca buku. Entahlah, sejak yeoja itu mengetahui keberadaan namja tersebut ia lebih sering memperhatikan namja itu.

Biarpun ia menenggelamkan kepalanya dilengan yang terlipat diatas meja, tapi arah pandangannya mengarah ke sosok namja yang ada disampingnya.

Entahlah, ia sedikit penasaran dengan namja disampingnya. Oleh karena itu yeoja tadi terus memperhatikan sang namja.

Pelajaran pun dimulai, hingga akhirnya yeoja tersebut mulai menekuni aktivitasnya. Yaitu-memperhatikan-namja-itu-secara-sembunyi-sembunyi.

Skip time

Gerbang sekolah terbuka, semua murid berlekas untuk meninggalkan sekolah dan pulang kerumahnya masing-masing.

Siwon berdiri menyandar pada dinding disebelah pagar dan menunggu sosok Kibum dari situ.

Dengan detil ia memperhatikan setiap siswa yang kini telah berjalan keluar.

Tak lama kemudian seseorang yang ia tunggu telah keluar, dengan cepat ia menghampiri yeoja tersebut dan tersenyum menampilkan dimplenya.

" Kibum-ah "

seseorang itu menoleh keasal suara, ia mendapati Siwon yang kini telah berdiri dihadapannya.

" Mianhae, apa kau lama menunggu ? " Tanya Kibum, sedangkan Siwon hanya menggeleng kemudian ia meraih pergelangan tangan Kibum.

" Aniyo, kau tepat waktu "

mereka berdua berjalan beriringan, dengan tangan yang berpaut serta senyuman cerah mereka berjalan menembus cuaca sore yang berwarna orange.

.

.

.

Taman Belakang Sekolah.

Terlihat seorang yeoja sedang duduk disebuah kursi, sedangkan sang namja sedang berdiri dan bersandar pada sebuah pohon maple yang besar.

Hening

Hanya hembusan angin serta suara daun-daun yang bergoyang. Sejenak mereka berdua hanya terdiam, namun sang yeojalah akhirnya yang memulai percakapan.

" Kenapa ? "

Tanya yeoja itu sambil menatap lurus kedepan, sang namja hanya bisa mengernyit heran.

" Kenapa apanya ? "

Namja itu bertanya balik kearah sang yeoja, pasalnya ia tidak mengerti dengan sikap yeoja yang ada didepannya. Tanpa banyak kata yeoja itu sudah langsung menarik tangannya tadi saat dikelas dan membawanya diTaman belakang sekolah.

" Aku tak mengerti dengan tindakanmu kali ini."

Cukup ! Yeoja yang ada dihadapannya kali ini sangat membuatnya marah, ia ingin segera pulang dan langsung menghampiri Kibum kakaknya untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama. Namun waktunya telah disita habis oleh yeoja aneh yang ada didepannya itu.

" Sebenarnya apa yang ingin kau bicarakan ? Kenapa kau membuang waktuku yang berharga hanya dengan mendengarmu bertanya yang tidak jelas ! "  
Bentak namja itu sambil menghampiri sang yeoja.

" Kim Kibum ... Bukankah dia kakakmu Kim Changmin ? "

Deg

Namja itu menegang, bagaimana bisa yeoja yang ada dihadapannya mengetahui tentang kakaknya.

Perlahan yeoja itu tersenyum, menampilkan smirk khas miliknya.

" Aku mengetahui semua tentangmu Kim Changmin. Bahkan aku mengetahui perasaanmu, bahwa Kim Changmin mencintai kakak kandungnya sendiri. Cih, sungguh kekanakan ! "

Ujar yeoja itu sarkastik. Changmin mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya, rahangnya mengeras dan ia memandang yeoja dihadapannya dengan tatapan membunuh.

" Kau !- "

" Apa ? Kau ingin menyangkal semuanya ? Ketahuilah Kim Changmin, selamanya Kim Kibum itu hanya menganggapmu sebagai dongsaeng tersayangnya. Selamanya Kim Kibum tak akan pernah menjadi kekasihmu Changmin. "

Changmin membeku, ia merasa bibirnya tak mampu mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Ia memandang yeoja yang ada dihadapannya dengan raut kesal.

" Kau kehilangan kata-katamu Kim Changmin ? Semuanya sudah terbongkar dan kau tak bisa menyangkalnya, aku heran denganmu. Kau itu adik kandungnya, seharusnya sebagai dongsaeng yang baik kau harus menghormati kakaknya. "

Yeoja itu berdiri dari duduknya, ia menghadap Changmin sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya.

" Bahkan ... Kau tak pernah memanggilnya dengan sebutan ' noona ' "

Deg

Kembali, ia dikejutkan dengan perkataan telak oleh yeoja dihadapannya kini. Ia tak mengerti kenapa ia baru menyadari bahwa perasaan yang ada dihatinya adalah salah. Tapi mengapa ? Bukankah ia mencintai Kibum ? Ia merasa nyaman disamping Kibum, ia merasa hanya Kibum-lah yang ia butuhkan.  
Yeoja itu pergi meninggalkan Changmin yang terdiam, namun baru beberapa langkah sebuah suara menginterupsinya sehingga membuatnya berhenti.

" Sebenarnya, kau siapa ? Untuk apa kau menjelaskan semua ini terhadapku ? "

Yeoja itu masih setia membelakangi Changmin, ia sedang berpikir. Memang benar apa yang diucapkan Changmin, dia bukan siapa-siapanya namun entah mengapa ia hanya ingin menyampaikan semuanya. Menyampaikan segala perasaanya.

Tunggu, ...

Perasaan ? Bukankah yeoja itu baru saja mengenal Changmin lewat pembicaraan tadi ? Bukankah mereka tidak saling mengenal, yeoja itu hanya tersenyum simpul kemudian menjawab pertanyaan Changmin.

" Kau akan mengetahuinya. Suatu saat nanti, saat kau baru menyadarinya "

Dan dengan kalimat itu, yeoja tersebut mulai melangkahkan kakinya kembali dan hilang disebuah tikungan. Changmin menghela nafasnya, ia memandang langit dan memikirkan semua perkataan yeoja tadi.

_" Bahkan ... Kau tak pernah memanggilnya dengan sebutan ' noona ' "_

Kembali ia mengingat perkataan yeoja tadi. Yeoja misterius yang membuat hatinya dilema. Dilema akan pilihan yang harus ia pilih.

apakah ia harus melupakan perasaanya terhadap sang kakak ?

Mungkinkah ?

.

.

.

Langit sore tampak mendung, cuaca kali ini sangatlah dingin. Kaca-kaca pertokoan kini telah dihiasi embun. Seperti blur dan tak terlihat jelas dibagian sebuah cafe restaurant yang menampilkan sepasang kekasih sedang duduk berhadapan disebuah meja makan dekat kaca.

Sepasang kekasih itu menikmati makanannya, sesekali sang namja tersenyum melihat kekasih yeojanya memakan makanan dengan belepotan. Saus tomat yang berasal dari spaghetti yang yeoja itu pesan kini telah menempel sedikit dibagian bibirnya.

Dengan cekatan namja itu mengambil sehelai tissu dan mengusap bibir yang terkena noda saus pada bibir milik yeojanya.

Yeoja itu terkejut, ketika sapuan tissue berwarna putih telah menyentuh bibirnya. Semburat merah menghiasi pipi putih yeoja tersebut ketika mengetahui namjachingunya sedang mengelap noda saus dibibirnya.

" Kalau makan pelan-pelan min "  
Ujar namja itu seusai menghapus noda tadi. Ia menatap yeojachingunya sambil tersenyum.

Blush

Pipi itu kembali merah merona. Sungmin menundukan kepalanya dan meremas ujung dressnya dengan kuat.

" Kau kenapa Min ? Apa kau sakit ? "  
Tanya namja itu khawatir.

Sungmin mendongakan kepalanya dan menatap namjachingunya dengan tersenyum canggung.

" A-ani, aku ... Aku ... Ke toilet sebentar "  
Ujar Sungmin dan langsung melesat pergi ketoilet.

Namja itu menggelengkan kepalanya, melihat Sungmin yang kini telah menahan malunya membuatnya ingin tertawa. Ia mengetahui semburat merah yang bersarang dipipi yeojachingunya tadi dan kembali tersenyum ketika mengingatnya.

_' Manis '_  
Batin namja tadi sambil meraih gelas kaca yang berisi cairan berwarna ungu. Wine.

Dengan ahli ia menggoyang-goyangkan gelas tersebut, kemudian menghirup aroma wine itu sebentar dan selanjutnya ia sesap secara perlahan.

_' Manis, seperti Lee Sungmin '_

Kembali ia menyesap cairan tersebut dan kemudian meletakannya diatas meja.

Namja itu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah kaca yang berembun disebelahnya. Ia menuliskan sesuatu kata pada kaca tersebut.

Tak lama kemudian setelah namja itu menuliskan sesuatu pada kaca tadi, yeojachingunya datang dan kembali duduk dihadapannya.

" Mianhe Kyu, tadi toiletnya harus mengantri "

Kyuhyun menganggukan kepalanya, ia menyentuh telapak tangan Sungmin dan mengelusnya secara perlahan.

" Lee Sungmin, listen to me "

Ujar namja itu dengan serius

" N-ne ? "

" lihatlah disampingmu "  
ujar Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin bingung, namun tak lama kemudian yeoja itu menurutinya dan mulai menatap kearah samping dan mendapati sebua tulisan yang membuatnya tercengang.

**- I will always love you, Lee Sungmin. Don't be afraid because I'm here for you. To protect you from nightmare -**

Sungmin membekap mulut dengan telapak tangan kanannya, ia membulatkan matanya yang terasa berair.

Tes

Akhirnya, air mata kebahagiaan itu meluncur pada pipi Sungmin. Sekarang ia tak akan takut lagi untuk kehilangan sosok Kyuhyun, karena selamanya Kyuhyun akan berada disampingnya. Itulah janji Kyuhyun dulu.

" Kyu~ "

Kyuhyun berdiri dari duduknya dan kemudian merangkul Sungmin kedalam pelukan hangat.

" Percaya padaku Min, aku akan selalu mencintaimu. Ingat itu Min "

Sungmin mengangguk sebagai jawaban ia membalas pelukan Kyuhyun dengan tak kalah hangatnya.

Kencan mereka berjalan sukses, seperti biasa keduanya hanyut dalam sebuah melodi klassik yang mampu mendeskripsikan perasaan.

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks_

_and now I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool done run out_

_I'll be giving it my bestest_

_Nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention_

_I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_

_I won't hesitate no more, no more_

_It cannot wait, I'm yours_

.

TBC


	12. Chapter 12

Cast : Kim Kibum  
Choi Siwon  
Lee Sungmin  
Cho Kyuhyun  
Shim Changmin / Kim Changmin

Warning : Typo(s) | GaJe | Abal | GS | DLDR

Presented by : Jenny Andrea Damayanti

Hurt For Fall

.

.

.

_Loving him is like driving a new Maserati down a dead end street_

_Faster than the wind_

_Passionate as sin_

_ended so suddenly._

_Loving him is like trying to change your mind_

_Once you're already flying through the free fall_

_But ..._

_Losing him was blue like I'd never known_

_Missing him was dark grey all alone_

_Forgetting him was like trying to know_

_somebody you've never met_

_But loving him was red_

_Loving him was red !_

.

.

.

Semilir angin berhembus, matahari meredup dan tenggelam dari ufuk barat. Pergantian waktu Sore menjadi malam, lampu-lampu distrik menyala. Jalanan penuh dengan gemerlap-gemerlip, serta trotoar pinggir jalan yang tak pernah sepi oleh pejalan kaki.

Di sebuah Zebra Cross, seorang namja sedang berdiri disamping traffic lamp. Ia memandang lurus kedepan, seperti tanpa nyawa.

Tring

Traffic lamp itu mulai berganti berwarna hijau, mobil-mobil itu berhenti menandakan bahwa waktunya pejalan kaki untuk menyebrang.

Namun yang dilakukan namja itu hanya diam, memandang kosong kearah kerumunan. Ketika traffic lamp mulai berkedip-kedip menandakan waktunya Mobil untuk melaju, namja itu melangkahkan kakinya untuk menyebrang dengan langkah pelan.

Traffic Lamp itu berubah berwarna merah, Mobil itu hendak melaju namun seorang namja masih tetap berjalan dengan langkah pelan.

Tiiinn ! Tiinn ! Tinn !

Seakan tuli dengan suara bising yang berasal dari klackson mobil, namja itu tetap melangkah hingga sebuah tangan menariknya berlari kearah ujung jalan.

" Ya ! kalau menyebrang lihat-lihat ! "  
Bentak seorang ajhussi tua dari arah jendela mobil yang kini telah melaju dengan kencang.

Mereka berdua terdiam, namja itu memandang datar kearah yeoja yang kini telah menatap tajam dihadapannya.

" Kau ingin mati huh ?! Bagaimana jika kakakmu menangisi mayat adiknya yang bodoh ini ?! "  
Yeoja itu membentak sang namja sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah namja itu dengan emosi.

" ... "  
Namja itu hanya diam dan memandang datar kearah yeoja tadi sebelum melangkahkan kakinya kembali meninggalkan sang yeoja yang kini hanya terbengong dengan sikap namja itu.

" Ya ! Apa-apan dia ? "  
Yeoja itu menghembuskan nafasnya secara kasar, selanjutnya ia melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengikuti namja tadi.

" Changmin ! "  
Yeoja itu memanggil nama sang namja-Changmin- dengan sangat keras sehingga membuat semua mata kini memandang kearahnya, kecuali Changmin yang masih tetap berjalan.

" Hei ! apa kau tuli ? Kim Changmin ! Aku bilang berhenti ! "

Yeoja itu tak menggubris pandangan aneh dari para pejalan kaki, ia berlari untuk mengejar Changmin yang kini telah menjauh beberapa meter darinya.

Setelah lama mereka berjalan dengan selisih jarak yang jauh, Changmin akhirnya menghentikan langkahnya. Sistem sarafnya tiba-tiba menegang. Ia hanya diam mematung dengan mata yang menuju kearah sepasang kekasih.

Yeoja itu menghampiri Changmin, ia menatap wajah Changmin sambil menggerutu.

" Ya ! Kenapa kau bersikap seperti ini ? Apa kau su- "

Changmin memandang yeoja itu dan bisa dilihat dari arah pandangannya terdapat raut kecewa serta kesal menjadi satu. Perlahan ia mulai meninggalkan sang yeoja dan berlari kencang.

Yeoja itu merengut kesal, ia memandang arah objek Changmin yang membuat sikapnya berubah.

Srett

_' Kibum ? Siwon ? '_

Yeoja itu mengawasi sepasang kekasih yang kini saling melemparkan senyum. Yup ! Benar, sepasang kekasih itu adalah Kibum dan Siwon. Mereka berdua tak menyadari kehadiran Changmin yang kini telah menatap miris kearah mereka.

Bagaimana Changmin tidak hancur jika ia melihat orang yang ia cintai sedang mencium namjachingunya tepat didepan mata kepalanya sendiri. Apa itu tidak menyakitkan ?

_' Jadi ... Kau masih belum mengerti juga Kim Changmin. '_

Yeoja itu berbalik dan berlari untuk mencari Changmin. Entahlah, ia juga tidak mengerti kenapa ia melakukan ini semua. Tetapi instingnya mengharuskan ia untuk mengejar Changmin dan menenangkannya.

_' Mungkin aku benar-benar sudah Gila ! '_  
Yeoja itu tersenyum ia tak peduli dengan keadaan sekitar, yang lebih penting ialah menemui seseorang dan menghibur hati orang tersebut.

Semoga berhasil yeoja pemalas !

.

.

.

Orang bilang Cinta itu mengalir, seperti air yang damai dan tenang, seperti deburan ombak yang menggebu-gebu, seperti air terjun yang deras.

Terkadang, Cinta itu seperti Api. Layaknya api unggun yang menerangi malam, seperti Api lilin yang membakar kertas, seperti percikan Api yang menghanguskan semuanya.

Pendeskripsian Cinta layaknya majas hiperbola, melebih-lebihkan tetapi mempunyai makna.

Namun, menurut namja yang kini sedang memandang kearah langit malam. Cinta itu seperti pedang, menusuk dan juga tajam.

Menjerit kesakitan sekaligus kehilangan sistem kerja saraf otot.

Perih

Ia tak mengetahui arti mencintai, yang ia ketahui adalah bahwa jatuh cinta berasal dari daya tertarik antara lawan jenis.  
namun itu semua belum tentu benar.

Ia hanya namja Sekolah menengah yang masih labil dalam arti kata ' mencintai '.

Kembali ke namja tadi, ia menghembuskan nafasnya. Fikirannya tak menentu, seperti penuh beban yang ia tanggung.

Perlahan ia mulai berdiri

Srett

Namja itu mencabut kalung berliontin silver miliknya. Dengan sendu ia menatap kalung tersebut.

Srett

Tep !

Namja itu hendak melemparkan kalungnya namun sebuah cengkraman tangan menghalangi niatnya.

" Kau kekanakan Kim Changmin "  
Interupsi sang pelaku sambil tetap mencengkram pergelangan tangan milik Changmin.

" Apa maksudmu ? "  
Jawab Changmin yang kini telah menurunkan tangannya.

" Tak seharusnya kau membuang kalung itu, tak seharusnya kau cemburu terhadap Choi Siwon, dan tak seharusnya kau mencintai kakakmu itu Kim Changmin "  
Ujar yeoja itu dengan dingin, ia sudah kehabisan akal dengan tingkah laku Changmin.  
Srett

Changmin menghempaskan tangan yeoja tersebut dengan kasar dan memandangi yeoja itu secara tajam.

" Jangan pernah membahas itu lagi ! "  
Changmin ingin berbalik namun sepasang tangan melingkar pada pinggangnya. Seolah memeluk erat tubuh itu dan takut namja itu meninggalkan sang yeoja.

" Kenapa kau tak pernah mengerti dan mendengarkanku ? Apa kau Bodoh dan tuli ? Apa yang harus aku jelaskan lagi terhadapmu agar kau bisa mengerti bahwa selamanya Kim Kibum adalah kakak kandungmu, bukan kekasihmu Kim Changmin "

Namja itu tersentak saat mendapati punggungnya basah, ia masih terdiam mendengarkan isak tangis yang keluar dari bibir sang yeoja.

" K-kau ... Menangis ? "

" Bodoh ! Kau bodoh ! Tak seharusnya aku menangisi namja bodoh sepertimu ! "

" Sebenarnya kau siapa ? Kenapa kau selalu membuatku bingung dengan asal-usulmu yang tak jelas itu huh ? "

Yeoja itu melepaskan pelukannya, ia tak menjawab perkataan Changmin dan lebih memilih meraih kalung milik namja itu dari genggaman tangan sang namja a.k.a Changmin.

" Pakailah, kurasa benda ini sangatlah berharga bagimu. Jangan pernah membuangnya meskipun kalung itu sudah rusak "

Yeoja itu melingkarkan kalung tersebut dileher sang namja, jarak mereka terlalu dekat. hingga Changmin dapat merasakan hembusan nafas yang kini menerpa wajahnya.

Hangat

Ia merasakan aliran darahnya begitu hangat ketika melihat senyuman yeoja tersebut.

" Ketahuilah Kim Changmin, lupakan semuanya. Lupakan perasaanmu, dan kembalilah menjadi Changmin yang ceria. "

Yeoja itu tersenyum, ia pergi meninggalkan Changmin. Untuk kedua kalinya Changmin dibuat bingung oleh kehadiran yeoja tersebut.

_' Sebenarnya dia siapa ? ... '_

_And I remember, all those crazy things you said_

_You left them riding through my head_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here._

_All those crazy things we did_

_Didn't think about it, just went with it_

_You're always there, you're everywhere_

_But right now I wish you were here_

.

.

.

Disebuah Apartemen yang mewah, terlihat seorang namja yang kini sedang menonton layar TV miliknya dengan serius. Ia memang menonton TV tersebut namun pikirannya melayang pada kejadian beberapa jam yang lalu.

Saat kekasihnya kembali tersenyum kearahnya, mengisi kekosongan hatinya, menemani dirinya, dan juga ... Menciumnya.

Ia menyukai detik-detik romansa tersebut, layaknya layar film yang ia putar ulang dan mengabadikan setiap ingatan didalam otaknya.

Kim Kibum

Nama kekasih tercintanya yang sudah membuat seorang Choi Siwon jatuh bangun mengejarnya. Namun yang terpenting baginya memiliki Kibum adalah sebuah Hadiah terindah.

Namja -Choi Siwon- itu tersenyum, ia memegang bibirnya yang beberapa jam lalu baru saja dikecup oleh Kibum.

Dengan perasaan bahagia ia melompat dari sofa panjang miliknya sehingga terjatuh kearah belakang dengan cukup keras

Jdukk !

" Aww ! "  
Ringis namja itu sambil mengelus kepalanya, ia mengumpat kemudian tersenyum kembali ketika mengingat betapa konyol tingkahnya.

" Siwon pabboya ! "  
Ia berdiri dari lantai kemudian berjalan kearah meja dan mengambil ponsel miliknya.

Klik

Layar itu menampilkan gambar dirinya dengan Kibum ketika berada di sebuah danau. tadi siang ia berhasil merayu Kibum untuk mengikutinya jalan-jalan alias kencan. dengan hati berbunga-bunga ia menggiring Kibum kesana kemari kemudian tibalah ia di sebuah danau yang penuh dengan kendaraan kapal bebek.

Mereka berdua akhirnya setuju untuk menyewa kendaraan bebek tersebut selama 2 jam. Selama waktu 2 jam mereka bercanda dan saling tertawa mendengar lelucon yang terlontar dari bibir mereka masing-masing. sebersit suatu ide dipikiran Siwon, ia meraih ponselnya dan kemudian mengklik aplikasi Camera. Jadilah mereka berdua berfoto bersama dipinggir danau tersebut hingga waktu penyewahan mereka habis.

Kembali ke Siwon, ia memandangi layar ponselnya dengan senyuman lebar.  
Saking asyiknya hingga tak menyadari bahwa jam sudah menunjukan pukul tengah malam.

" Mwo ?! Jam 12 ?! Kenapa cepat sekali ? "  
Ujar Siwon kemudian meletakan ponselnya diatas meja dan berjalan menuju kamarnya untuk beristirahat.

Setidaknya malam ini akan berlalu begitu cepat.

.

.

.

Di lain sisi seorang yeoja sedang berkutat dimeja belajarnya, ia membaca buku tebal miliknya dan mengerjakan sesuatu dilembaran kertas. Sepertinya ia lupa belajar sepulang sekolah, mengingat ia besok ujian sejarah yeoja tersebut bekerja keras untuk menghafal semua lembaran kertas miliknya.

Siapa juga kalau bukan Kim Kibum. Saking bersemangatnya pergi berkencan dengan Siwon sehingga melupakan Ujian Sejarahnya.

Dengan mata yang terkantuk-kantuk ia tetap membaca bukunya, tak memperdulikan waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 3 pagi. Sepertinya matahari akan muncul dalam waktu 2 jam lagi.

_' Aishh ! Seharusnya aku tadi menolak ajakannya saja ! Ck ! '_

" Kim Kibum ! Fighting ! Kau pasti bisa ! "  
Jerit Kibum sambil menampar kedua pipinya dengan keras sehingga ia tak merasakan kantuk lagi.

Yah ... Selamat berjuang Kim Kibum, semoga kau bisa mengerjakan Ujianmu nanti :)

_I could pass the days I wasn't sure, because you were here._

_I could always stay strong._  
_The scenery might change in the future,but us, let's be always together._

_Promise you. I will live thinking about you._  
_We are connected by our heart to heart._

_Promise you._  
_What I want to tell you is just that I love you._  
_I will promise the piece of eternity._

.

.

.

**Tbc **

**APAKAH FF INI LAYAK UNTUK DILANJUTKAN ? **

**#NASIB FF INI ADA DITANGAN KALIAN... JIKA MASIH BANYAK YANG INGIN LANJUT SAYA AKAN MEMPOSTINGNYA HARI SELASA. **

**kyunny . wordpress . com**


	13. Chapter 13 END

Tittle : Hurt For Fall  
Cast : Kim Kibum  
Choi Siwon  
Lee Sungmin  
Cho Kyuhyun  
Shim Changmin a.k.a Kim Changmin

Warning : Typo(s) | GaJe | Abal | GS | DLDR

Presented : Jenny Andrea Damayanti

Hurt For Fall

.

.

.

Pagi Hari di Senior High School

Papan pengumuman itu terlihat ramai, semua siswa yang kebanyakan yeoja sedang mengerubungi papan pengumuman tersebut.

" Sekolahan kita akan mengadakan _SnowFlake party_ ? Benarkah ? Wahh ... Senangnya~ "  
Ujar salah satu yeoja dengan nada gembira terhadap teman-temannya.

" Nde ... 3 Hari lagi _SnowFlake Party_ itu akan diadakan, waaahh~ aku jadi tidak sabar untuk menunggu_ Event_ tersebut "  
Timpal salah satu yeoja yang kini telah tersenyum senang.  
Sedangkan dari arah Lorong koridor, seorang yeoja sedang berjalan dengan lesu dan terlihat kedua mata itu tampak sayu.

Yeoja itu mengenakan mantel biru laut yang membaluti seragam sekolahnya, ia mengucek matanya sebentar sebelum kembali berjalan.

Rasa kantuk mulai menyerangnya, yeoja itu menguap sejenak ketika melewati arah kerumunan tadi. Dengan cueknya yeoja itu tetap berjalan dan tak mengindahkan bisingnya kerumunan tadi.

Langkah kaki jenjang yeoja tersebut tiba di sebuah kelas, ia menghampiri tempat duduknya dengan wajah tertunduk.

Entah kenapa kemarin malam membuat ia tidak bisa tidur akibat mengenakan Sistem belajar kebut semalam. Dan akhirnya seperti ini dampak _negative_ Sistem tersebut.

Yeoja itu menenggelamkan kepalanya diantara kedua lengan miliknya. Dengan sisa waktu 15 menit yeoja itu lebih memilih memejamkan mata pandanya sejenak sebelum bel berdentang.

Tak lama kemudian datanglah Kyuhyun yang kini sudah sampai ditempat duduknya, ia mengeluarkan PSP miliknya dari dalam saku celana. Sebelum Kyuhyun menekan tombol ON untuk mengaktifkan PSPnya, ia teringat dengan kejadian kemarin malam yang membuatnya tersenyum senang.

Srett

Sontak kepalanya menoleh kearah samping dan menemukan teman sebayanya sedang tertidur pulas. Senyum dibibirnya luntur, namun tak lama kemudian kembali dengan senyuman tulus.

_' Dia tampak kelelahan sepertinya '  
_  
Batin Kyuhyun sambil mengamati kepala yeoja itu yang kini telah tertunduk semakin nyenyak.

Terbesit suatu ide muncul dikepala Kyuhyun, ia menyobek sehelai kertas dan menuliskan sesuatu disana. Setelah puas dengan hasil tulisan yang terkesan Simple miliknya, Kyuhyun meletakan kertas itu dibawah lengan sang yeoja.

_' Well ... Setidaknya semoga kau semangat setelah membaca kertas itu Kibum-ah~ '  
_  
_15 minute's later _

Teng Tong teng Tong ...

Bunyi bel pelajaran pertama telah berdentang, semua siswa Senior High School langsung memasuki kelasnya masing-masing.  
terlihat dibangku pojok kanan, seorang yeoja yang bernama Kibum sedang merenggangkan ototnya. Karena efek kantuknya tadi ia tertidur dikelas selama 15 menit. Yaahh ... Meskipun hanya sebentar tapi bagi Kibum itu sudah lebih cukup.

" Ehh ... ? "

Kibum mengernyit ketika sebuah kertas berada diatas mejanya. Ia meraih kertas tersebut dan membacanya.

-Good Luck ! Hwaitting ! And Do the Best for Exam Snow Girl ^^.

**PS : Someone who sit beside you -****  
**  
Kibum tersenyum sekilas, ia menoleh kearah samping dan mendapati namja bernama Kyuhyun sedang menaruh PSP kesayangan miliknya.

Beberapa saat Kemudian seorang guru Sejarah memasuki kelas, dan dumailah pagi itu dengan sarapan Ujian Sejarah.

.

.

.

« Skip Time »

Seorang namja dengan lesung pipitnya ketika tersenyum melewati beberapa Siswa yeoja membuat kebanyakan dari mereka melting ditempat.

Siwon yang sedang dalam mood yang baik dengan langkah kaki panjangnya ia memasuki sebuah ruang kelas kekasihnya.

" Kibum-ah ... "  
Sapa Siwon yang kini sudah berada didepan bangku duduk milik Kibum. Sedangkan Kibum yang baru saja tertidur mendongakan kepalanya keatas. Sepasang mata Kibum mengerjap sempurna, ia membelalakan matanya ketika Siwon sudah tersenyum Charming kearahnya.

" Siwon ? Waeyo ? "  
Tanya Kibum sambil mengucek matanya.

" Jja ... Ikut aku kekantin, temani aku makan "  
Ajak Siwon yang dibalas dengan anggukan oleh Kibum.

Mereka berdua berjalan bergandengan tangan meninggalkan seseorang yang kini sedang menatap mereka dengan menggelengkan kepalanya.

" Sebaiknya aku menyusul Minnie kekelas "  
Ujar namja itu sambil mematikan PSP miliknya dan menyimpan PSP tersebut kedalam saku celana. namja itu melangkahkan kakinya sambil bersiul-siul, bukankah lebih baik menghabiskan waktu istirahat dengan seseorang yang kau sayangi ketimbang bermain PSP ?

.

.

.

Musim Salju di bulan January membuahkan berbagai Kisah bagi seorang namja yang sedang duduk diatas rerumputan pinggir Danau.

Ia duduk sambil bersila dan meletakan kedua tangannya kebelakang sebagai penompang punggungnya. Namja itu memandangi danau tersebut dengan seksama, sesekali ia tersenyum mengenang sebuah memory didalam otaknya.  
Semenjak ia menginjakan kakinya disekolah ini ia merasa sangat senang akan bertemu dengan Kakaknya yang ia cintai. Namun seiring bergilingnya waktu namja itu mulai menyadari bahwa Kakak kandungnya itu tak akan pernah bisa menjadi kekasihnya.

" Bodoh ... ! Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya ? "

Ujar namja itu saat menyadari betapa bodoh sikapnya kini.

" Hah~ "  
Namja itu menghela nafasnya, bayangan akan seorang yeoja yang tidak ia ketahui namanya muncul didalam benaknya.

" Sebenarnya siapa yeoja itu ? ... "  
Tanya namja itu sambil menengadah keatas langit. Langit biru yang cerah membuatnya tersenyum tanpa beban untuk pertama kalinya.  
_  
' Kim Changmin kau pasti bisa ! '_

_._

_._

_._

Bel pulang sekolah telah berdentang beberapa detik yang lalu, semua siswa langsung keluar kelas dengan berhamburan.  
Kecuali salah satu yeoja yang kini sedang santai membereskan bukunya, ia menatap kesamping kearah namja yang sedang hendak berjalan.

" Kyuhyun ... Gomawo "  
Ujar yeoja itu sambil tersenyum kearah Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Kyuhyun ia hanya menganguk klaya dan membalas senyuman yeoja tersebut.

" Cheonma Kibum-ah, jja ! Cepatlah Siwon sedang menunggumu diluar "

Kyuhyun melenggang pergi, meninggalkan Kibum yang kini sudah merona.

Diluar gerbang terlihat seorang namja sedang menunggu seseorang sambil bersandar dimobil hitam miliknya. Ia mengamati satu persatu Siswa yang beralalu lalang melewati gerbang. Dan ketika bidikan matanya menuju kearah yeoja berambut panjang dan putih seputih salju, namja itu melambaikan tangannya dan tersenyum menampilkan deretan gigi putihnya.

" Kibum-ah ! Disini ! "

Kibum menolehkan kepalanya, ia menatap kekasihnya yang kini sedang melambai kearahnya. Dengan gugup ia menghampiri namja tersebut sambil menahan senyum.

Namja itu membukakan pintu mobil kearah Kibum dan mempersilahkan Kibum untuk masuk.

" Silahkan _My Snow Princess_ "  
Ujar namja itu membuat pipi Kibum semakin memerah. Tanpa banyak kata Kibum langsung masuk kedalam mobil dan memasang seatbelt agar aman.

Steleah memastikan Kibum sudah duduk didalam Mobil miliknya namja itu langsung melesat masuk kedalam mobil tepatnya dibagian kursi kemudi.

Srett

Ia menarik _Setabelt_ miliknya dan memamasangkan itu kedalam _ClipSeat_ disampingnya.

Click

Setelah bunyi Klik, barulah ia menggas mobilnya untuk membelah jalanan Seol.

" Kita mau kemana Siwon ? "  
Tanya Kibum sambil mengernyitkan keningnya, ia memandang sekilas namja tadi yang kini sedang fokus kedepan tepatnya kearah jalan.

" Aku ingin mengajakmu ke Mall "

" Mwo ?! Ke Mall ? Dengan seragam sekolah ? Jangan bercanda Choi Siwon ! Kau ingin kita dianggap membolos eoh ? "

Kibum merengut kesal, ia melipat tangannya kearah dada dan memalingkan mukanya kesamping. Pasalnya Mantel biru miliknya ketinggalan didalam loker saat ganti baju Olah Raga.

" Tenanglah, pakailah jaket cadanganku yang ada dibelakang. Dengan begitu kita tak akan dipandangi orang dengan penuh selidik begitu bukan ? "

Kibum akhirnya hanya pasrah, ia menengok keblakang dan mendapati sebuah jaket berwarna biru sudah menggelantung pada sisi jendela.

Ia meraih jaket tersebut dan melepas hanger yang tadinya melekat pada kerah jaket.

" Kenapa kau membawa semua jaketmu didalam mobil Siwon ? " Tanya Kibum sambil meletakan Hanger tersebut kebelakang.

" Tak apa, aku hanya ingin berpenampilan _Trendy_ didepan kekasihku ini "

Blush

Kibum menghentikan Aktivitasnya yang kini sedang memakai Jaket milik Siwon. Pipinya merah sempurna, cepat-cepat ia memakai jaket tersebut.

" Modus "

Ujar Kibum sambil terkekeh pelan, mereka berdua larut dalam perbincangan sehingga tanpa sadar Mobil itu kini sudah berhenti disebuah parkiran Mall terkenal.

Klikk

Srett

" Kita sudah sampai, tunggu sebentar disini "  
Ujar Siwon setelah melepas Seatbelt miliknya. Ia membuka pintu mobil untuknya sendiri kemudian menutupnya.

Kibum menunggu Siwon yang kini sudah berjalan kearah pintu mobil miliknya, tak lama kemudian Siwon membuka pintu tersebut dan mempersilahkan Kibum untuk keluar.

Kibum menundukan kepalanya, ia tak kuasa untuk tersenyum lebar sedangkan jantungnya sudah berdegup kencang.

Brakk

Pip pip

Setelah Siwon meng-lock mobilnya, namja itu meraih tangan Kibum dan menggiringnya untuk masuk kedalam Mall tersebut.

" Sebenarnya untuk apa kita ke sini ? "  
Tanya Kibum setelah mereka berjalan-jalan disekitar Mall tersebut.

" Membeli gaun "

Kibum mengernyitkan alisnya

" Gaun ? Untuk apa ? Apa Jiwon Noona ulang tahun ? "

Siwon menggelengkan kepalanya, ia mengacak rambut Kibum dengan sayang dan menggiring Kibum untuk masuk kedalam sebuah butik yang penuh dengan Gaun-gaun mewah.

" Aniyo, Gaun itu untuk kau pakai diacara _SnowFlake Party_. Pilihlah "  
Ujar Siwon yang langsung mendorong kedua bahu Kibum kearah Gantungan gaun.

" Mwo ?! "  
Kibum memanganga lebar, ia memandang semua gantungan Gaun tersebut dengan mata yang membulat. Pasalnya semua Gaun tersebut sangatlah mewah dan mahal.

" Bisa saya bantu nona "  
Tanya salah satu pelayan butik tersebut kearah Kibum.

" A- "

" Tolong carikan Gaun yang cantik untuknya " ujar Siwon memotong kalimat Kibum.

" Baik Tuan, silahkan nona ikuti saya "  
Ujar Pelayan itu yang langsung melangkahkan kakinya kearah depan, Kibum memberi Deathglare kearah Siwon sebelum mengikuti pelayan itu dengan ragu.

Sedangkan Siwon, ia hanya terkekeh pelan dan mendudukan dirinya kearah Sofa panjang berwarna merah.

_Few minutes later  
_  
Siwon sedang membaca sebuah majalah Fashion, saking seriusnya ia tidak menyadari sosok yeoja cantik yang sedang berdiri dihadapannya dengan sebuah gaun berwarna biru laut polos dan terdapat bunga mawar berwarna senada dibagian pinggang rampingnya.

" Siwon ... Menurutmu bagaimana ? "

Siwon mendongakan kepalanya, seketika itu mulutnya menganga lebar melihat tubuh ramping yang kini telah terbalut dengan Gaun berwarna Biru mudah bercampur putih dibagian sisi bawahan.

Kibum mengerutkan dahinya ketika Siwon tidak merespon ucapannya, dengan Sabar ia mengulangi pertanyaannya barusan.

" Siwon ... Cepat jawab pertanyaanku, aku lelah dan ingin cepat pulang karena harus mengerjakan Tugas " ujar Kibum membuat Siwon langsung tersadar.

" Ah... Mianhe, kau ... Sempurna "

Blush

Kedua pipi Kibum memerah, ia menundukan kepalanya tanpa ingin menatap mata Siwon yang membidik wajahnya dengan intens.

.

Langit tlah berganti Sore, tepatnya dijalanan Myeondong seorang namja sedang melangkahkan kakinya menelusuri jalanan.

Disana penuh dengan pedagang kaki lima yang menjual makanan, namja itu tersenyum mengingat moment masa kecilnya. Saat pandangannya mengarah kearah Kios penjual Daging asap, dengan cepat ia menghampiri Kios tersebut.

" Ahjjumma Daging Asap Paprikanya satu ne " ujar namja tersebut kearah pedagang yang kini telah menyiapkan pesanannya.

" Silahkan "  
Pedagang itu memberikan setusuk Daging Asap dan Paprika terhadap namja tadi.

" Gomawo "  
Ujar namja itu kemudian memberikan selembar uang kearah pedagang tadi dan mengambil pesanannya.

Ia menggigit satu potong daging tersebut sambil tetap berjalan, sayup-sayup ia mendengar suara gitar dipadu dengan vokal yang indah dan familiar di indra pendengarannya.

" Every time I think of you

I feel shot right through into a bolt of blue

It's no problem of mine, but it's a problem I find

Living a life that I can't leave behind "

Namja itu bisa melihat segerombolan orang mengerubungi sebuah obyek. Dengan penasaran namja itu menyelinap masuk kedalam gerombolan untuk melihat siapa yang menyanyikan lagu tersebut.

" There's no sense in telling me

The wisdom of a fool won't set you free

But that's the way that it goes, and it's  
what nobody knows

While every day my confusion grows "

Betapa terkejutnya ia ketika melihat sosok yeoja yang sangat ia kenal sedang duduk diatas kursi sambil memainkan Gitar ungu miliknya. Yeoja itu tetap bernyanyi, melantunkan melodi yang indah membuat semua penonton terkesima akan suaranya. Sedangkan namja tadi ia hanya diam mematung dengan dada yang berdegup kencang.

_' Perasaan apa ini ? '  
_Batin namja tadi yang kini telah menyentuh dada kanannya dengan telapak tangan kirinya.

" Every time I see you falling

I get down on my knees and pray

I'm waiting for that final moment

You'll say the words that I can't say "

Namja itu terdiam ketika sorot matanya menatap manik mata yeoja itu. Mereka berdua saling berpandangan. Nyanyian yeoja tadi terhenti seketika, dan dengan angin yang berhembus mereka tersenyum. Tersenyum kikuk untuk menetralkan suasana sore yang berganti malam.

Yeoja itu kembali memetik senar gitarnya, ia bernyanyi melanjutkan lyrik lagu yang sempat tertunda tadi.

" I feel fine, and I feel good

I feel like I never should

Whenever I get this way, I just don't know  
what to say

Why can't we be ourselves like we were yesterday "

Yeoja itu bernyanyi sambil menatap namja yang berada tak jauh dari hadapnnya. Dengan maksud ingin menyampaikan segala unek-unek yang ada didalam pikirannya melewati sebuah lagu.

" Well, I'm not sure what this could mean

I don't think you're what you seem

I do admit to myself that if I hurt someone else

Then we'll never see just what we're meant to be "

Dari arah sebelah kanan, terlihat sosok namja kecil sedang berlari kecil kearah yeoja tadi. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam sebatang permen Coklat berbentuk hati dan menyerahkan permen tersebut kearah sang yeoja.

" Gomawo "  
Ujar yeoja itu sambil tersenyum manis, sang namja kecil yang melihatnya mulai menjijitkan kakinya untuk mencium pipi sang yeoja.

Chup !

Deg !

Namja itu membelalakan matanya lebar ketika melihat namja kecil tadi mencium pipi sang yeoja, ada perasaan tak suka yang masuk kedalam lubuk hatinya. Namun seketika perasaan itu hilang saat melihat senyuman yang terpatri jelas dari bibir sang yeoja.

Suara tepukan riuh penonton mengakhiri nyanyian yeoja tadi, mereka mulai berhamburan pergi setelah melemparkan uang diatas selembar kain berwarna putih.

Setelah semua penonton pergi, sang yeoja mulai beranjak dari duduknya dan mengacak pelan rambut sang namja kecil.

" Gomawo Minho-ah atas permennya, dan katakan pada semua temanmu hari ini aku tak bisa menemani kalian untuk belajar Malam " ujar yeoja tadi sambil tersenyum kearah namja kecil yang bernama Minho.

" Ne, tapi Noona halus beljanji telhadap Minho. Kalau besok Noona akan datang ke lumah Kami untuk mengajal " ujar Minho dengan suara khas anak-anaknya .

" Ne arrayo~ Noona janji. Jja, pulanglah dan -"

Yeoja itu melipat kain putih yang sudah berisikan setumpuk uang kemudian memberikannya kearah Minho.

" Bawalah ini untuk uang jajan kalian, ingat belilah barang atau makanan yang hanya diperlukan saja "

" Emm ! "  
Minho mengangguk lucu kemudian melambaikan tangannya.  
" _Bye_ Noona "  
Setelah itu barulah Minho pergi.

Yeoja itu membalas lambaian tangan Minho, setelah namja kecil itu tidak tampak dari arah pandangannya, Ia membalikan badan hendak meringkas barang-barangnya.

Srett

" Suaramu bagus, apa kau selalu bernyanyi setelah pulang sekolah disini ? "  
Ujar namja tadi membuat yeoja itu terlonjak kaget

" Kau mengagetkanku Changmin. Dan terimakasih atas pujianmu " Ujar yeoja itu sambil mengambil gitarnya untuk disimpan kedalam tas khusus.

" Cheonma, emm ... Namja kecil tadi siapa ? Aku lihat kalian begitu dekat ? "

Yeoja itu sontak menolehkan kepalanya kearah Changmin.

" Ahh ... Dia Choi Minho, anak yang berbakat dan pintar "  
Senyuman yeoja itu memudar ketika menghentikan ucapannya.

" Tapi, sayang sekali dia tidak mempunyai uang untuk mengasah otaknya di Sekolahan Dasar. " Ujar yeoja itu membuat Changmin termenung.

" Jadi, kenapa kau begitu dekat dengannya ? "

Yeoja itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya yang diikuti Changmin disebelah kanan sisinya. Mereka berdua berjalan sambil berbincang.

" Karena aku tutornya "

Changmin menganggukan kepalanya, ia memakan Daging tusuk miliknya kemudian mengarahkannya kearah mulut sang yeoja.

" Makanlah, aku rasa kau belum makan dari tadi siang "

Sang yeoja tersenyum, dengan ragu ia memakan daging tersebut.

" Gomawo "  
Ujar yeoja tadi dengan pipi yang mengembung karena mengunyah makanan.  
Changmin yang melihat ada noda saus dibir yeoja tadi mulai menghapusnya dengan jempol tangan.

Deg

Yeoja itu berhenti mengunyah serta melangkah. Ia merasakan sentuhan lembut diarea sudut bibirnya.

" Ada noda saus dibibirmu "  
Ujar Changmin setelah mengusap bibir yeoja tadi kemudian mengemut sisa saus yang menempel pada jempolnya.

_' Manis '  
_Batin Changmin sambil melangkah meninggalkan sang yeoja yang kini sedang menahan malu.

Blush

_' Kenapa jantungku berdegup kencang ? Perasaan apa ini ? '  
_  
Changmin yang merasakan tak ada gerakan dari sang yeoja mulai menghentikan langkahnya dan berbalik menatap sang yeoja.  
" Apa yang kau tunggu. Ayo cepat jalan sebelum udara disekitar sini bertambah dingin "

" Eh ? Ne "  
Yeoja itu berlari kecil mengejar Changmin yang kini telah melangkah mendahuluinya, hatinya masih berdebar mengingat kejadian barusan.

_' Aishh jinjja ! ' _  
Rutuk yeoja itu sambil menundukan kepalanya.

Mereka berdua berjalan tanpa suara, dengan suasana malam yang dingin serta lampu berkelap-kelip. Menerpa jalanan Myeondong  
Yang semakin ramai oleh pejalan kaki.  
_  
' Setidaknya aku mulai sedikit mengerti, bahwa tersenyum tulus itu mudah '_

' apa kau sudah menyadarinya Changmin-ah ? Aku harap begitu '

.

.

.

#Keesokan harinya

Senior High School, sekolahan itu kini telah diramaikan dengan seluruh anggota Osis yang sedang mempersiapkan sebuah _SnowFlake Party_.

Mereka semua terutama bagian Anggota mendapatkan tugas untuk menghias lapangan, sedangkan bagian Panitia ditugaskan untuk menata Dekorasi Panggung.

Semua tugas itu sudah diatur oleh ketua Osis mereka yang bernama Choi Siwon.  
Disisi Lapangan, namja itu sedang berdiri sambil memberi intruksi terhadap anggota Osis untuk menghias lapangan.

" Ya .. Arahkan kekana sedikit, itu Miring. Yap keatas ... Nah .. Seperti itu, _Good Job_ "  
Ujar Siwon sambil tersenyum puas melihat Banner besar yang bertuliskan huruf Hangeul.  
" Siwon-ssi lampu-lampu ini nanti diletakan dimana ? " Tanya salah satu yeoja sambil menunjukan kardus yang berisikan bola lampu warna-warni kearah Siwon.

" Letakan saja pada area Taman dekat Sekolahan, ahh ... Lebih baik bola lampu ini kau tempelkan di ranting pohon agar indah "

" Ne arraseo "  
Yeoja itu langsung pergi meninggalkan Siwon

Siwon merasakan haus, tenggorokannya terasa kering. Ia mengambil duduk dibagian kursi panjang dan menelan ludahnya untuk menghilangkan rasa nyeri pada tenggorokanya.

Suasana teriknya matahari mulai membuat keringat membasahi tubuhnya, dengan gerah ia mengibaskan tangannya untuk mengurangi rasa panas yang menjalas pada tubuhnya.

Puk

" Minumlah "

Siwon tersentak kaget ketika bahunya terasa ditepuk, ketika ia menoleh kesebelah kanan ia menemukan seorang namja berwajah pucat sedang mengulurkan botol Air putih kearahnya.

Srett

Tanpa banyak kata Siwon langsung merebut botol tersebut dan langsung meminumnya hinggah separuh, sedangkan namja tadi mulai mengambil tempat duduk disamping Siwon.

" Ahh ...Gomawo "

Namja itu tersenyum menanggapi ucapan terimakasih Siwon.

" Hei ... Aku ingin bertanya kepadamu "  
Ujar namja itu sambil memandang objek lurus kedepan.

" Mwo ? "

" Jika kau patahkan sayap burung itu, apa burung itu bisa terbang ? "

Siwon menatap kearah Pohon yang kini telah dihinggapi Burung Gereja, ia mengerutkan alisnya sebelum menjawab pertanyaan Changmin.

" Tentu saja bisa, jika burung itu terus berlatih dan berlatih mengapa tidak ? "

Namja itu tersenyum, ia membetulkan Ucapan Siwon barusan

" Ne kau benar, jika dengan terus berlatih Burng itu akan dapat terbang bebas menembus awan. Kau tau ? Proses itu juga membutuhkan tenaga yang kuat, ketika burung itu terjatuh ia akan bangkit kembali. Begitu seterusnya hingga dia bisa. Dan oleh sebab itu, jika kau jatuh atau terhempas bangkitlah. Aku yakin dengan begitu kau akan terbang bebas menikmati hamparan udara "

Siwon menatap namja yang ada disampingnya dengan tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa namja yang amat sangat ia benci **DULU** menceramainya hingga seperti ini ?

" Kenapa kau mengatakan itu semua terhadapku Kyuhyun-ssi ? "

" Karena aku ingin kau bangkit, Bangkit mempertahankan Kibum hingga kau berhasil "  
Siwon terbelalak lebar, ia memandang namja yang ada dihadapannya dengan pandangan tak percaya

namja itu bernama Kyuhyun. Ia berdiri dari duduknya dan menghadap kearah Siwon sambil mengulurkan tangannya.

" _So, let we be Friend._ "  
Ujar Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum, dengan cekatan Siwon menjabat tangan Kyuhyun erat.

" _I Agree _"  
Mereka berdua tertawa menyambut pertemanan baru mereka.

.

.

.

Di sebuah perpustakaan, terlihat seorang yeoja sedang berjinjit untuk menggapai buku yang paling atas.

Buku itu sulit ia gapai, karna terletak diatas pucuk rak. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia mencoba meraih buku itu.

Srett

Telat

Buku itu kini telah diraih oleh tangan lain, dengan penasaran ia menoleh kearah si pelaku.

" Bahkan aku lebih tinggi dibandingkan denganmu yang sekarang "  
Ujar namja itu sambil memberikan buku itu kearah yeoja.

" Changmin ? "  
Yeoja itu tersenyum, ia memaklumi kelakuan adiknya yang suka mengejek.

" Ini bukumu "

Sang yeoja menerima buku tersebut.

" Gomawo Changmin-ah, bagaimana bisa kau ada disini ? "  
Tanya yeoja itu sambil berjalan kearah penjaga Perpustakaan yang diikuti Changmin disebelahnya.

" Ya bisalah, apa gunanya ada kaki ? "  
Yeoja itu terkekeh, ia meletakan buku itu diatas meja untuk distempel oleh penjaga Perpus.

" Sebentar lagi ikut aku ke Taman Belakang "  
Ujar Changmin meninggalkan sang yeoja yang kebingungan.

" Ini buku pinjaman mu Kibum-ah, apa tak ada lagi yang ingin kau pinjam ? "  
Tanya penjaga perpus sambil menyerahkan buku itu kearah Kibum.

" Aniyo, Gomawo San Songsaenim "  
Kibum mengambil buku itu dan bergegas untuk pergi menemui Changmin yang menunggunya di Taman Belakang.

School Garden

Sesampainya di Taman Belakang Sekolah, Kibum melemparkan pandangan kearah sekitar. Tanpa ia ketahui sosok namja tinggi sudah bersada di belakangnya

" Mencariku Kibum ? "  
Tanya namja itu membuat Kibum terlonjak kaget. Secepatnya Kibum menoleh kearah belakang dan mendapati Changmin sedang tersenyum jahil kearahnya.

" Changmin-ah ! Kau membuatku terkejut "

" Hahaha ... Mianhae Kibum-ah, aku rasa seharusnya kita duduk di tempat itu untuk mengobrol "  
Changmin menggiring Kibum kearah Pohon besar yang teduh. Mereka berdua duduk diatas rerumputan yang baru saja di potong.

" Ada apa ? "  
Tanya Kibum sambil menekuk lututnya kedepan dan melingkarkan tangannya di sekitar lutut.

" Kibum-ah, aku ingin bercerita padamu "  
Changmin menengadah kearah langit yang tertutupi daun-daun pohon.

" Tentang ? Ah ... Jangan bilang ini tentang kau kalah taruhan bermain _Game _? "  
Tebak Kibum sambil menatap Changmin yang tersenyum tipis

" Aniya ... Ini tentang perasaanku "  
Kibum membelalakan matanya, sejak kapan adiknya yang satu ini ingin menceritakan perasaannya terhadap Kibum ? Bukankah itu adalah suatu keajaiban ?

" Hey ... Sejak kapan dongsaengku yang Evil ini mempunyai perasaan ha ? "  
Ujar Kibum bermaksud mengejek Changmin.

" Tentu saja aku mempunyai perasaan Kibum, jika tidak mana sudi aku menuruti semua perintah Appa untuk pergi ke Jepang ? Aku takut Appa kecewa padaku ..."

Kibum menghentikan tawanya, ia mengelus pucuk kepala Changmin dengan sayang.

" Arra-arra nae Dongsaeng Mianhaeyo, lalu ... Apa yang ingin kau curahkan terhadap kakakmu ini eoh ? "

Changmin meraih tangan Kibum yang mengelus kepalanya, dengan raut serius ia menatap Kibum.

" Kibum-ah ... "

" Aku ... "

Changmin menutup kedua bola matanya, perasaan sakit menjalar di hatinya. Sedangkan Kibum ia memiringkan kepalanya kesamping, menunggu ucapan Changmin yang terputus-putus.

_' Saranghaeyo ' _

" Menyayangimu, Noona .. "  
Entah kenapa kalimat itulah yang keluar dari bibirnya, dengan getir ia menatap Kibum yang terkejut saat Changmin memanggilnya dengan sebutan ' Noona '

" C-Changmin ... ? K-kau ... Memanggilku ..._ No-Noona _? "  
Ujar Kibum tak percaya, dalam hatinya ia merasa bahagia. Bahagia karna kalimat mutiara yang selama ini ia tunggu-tunggu dari kecil telah diucapkan oleh Changmin adiknya.

" Ne, Noona ... Mianhae. Selama ini, aku bukanlah Dongsaeng yang baik. Aku ... Tak pernah memanggilmu _Noona_, oleh sebab itu .. Aku minta maaf Noona "

Grepp

Changmin membelalakan matanya, detik berikutnya ia baru menyadari bahwa Kibum sedang memeluknya dengan erat.

" Gomawo Changmin-ah ... Gomawo, Noona senang kau memanggilku dengan sebutan _' Noona ' _"  
Ujar Kibum sambil menangis bahagia. Changmin tersenyum, bukan tersenyum getir melainkan senyum tulus untuk kakaknya.

_' Lebih baik aku melihatmu menangis bahagia ketimbang melihatmu menangis kecewa. Saranghae Noona '  
._

_._

_._

2 Days Later

**SnowFlake Party **

Gedung Sekolahan itu telah dipenuhi oleh Siswa-siswi SHS yang berpakaian Gaun serta Tuxedo.

Mereka semua menyambut _Party_ dengan meriah di sekitar Lapangan sekolahan mereka. Ditemani musik yang klassik mereka sibuk berbincang serta meminum dan mencicipi sajian makanan yang ada di sekeliling Lapangan.

Terlihat dari area panggung berdiri seorang MC yang akan memulai acara.

" Selamat Malam, Sebelumnya terimakasih karna sudah hadir dalam Acara _SnowFlake Party_. Kami semua sebagai Pembina OSIS berharap agar acara kali ini berjalan lancar, untuk pembukaan marilah kita dengarkan lagu yang akan dinyanyikan oleh _Junior Class_ kita "

Panggung itu meredup, hanya ada sorotan cahaya yang menyoroti salah seorang yeoja diatas panggung. Yeoja itu duduk diatas kursi sambil bermain gitar.

" Many times you don't realize the spirit within you "

" Can spread like fire to everyone around you  
Don't you wait for a second chance you gotta use the time "

" To see countless faces that can use a little smile "

Mereka semua menikmati nyanyian yeoja tersebut, termasuk salah satu namja yang sedang duduk di bagian Stand makanan. Pandangannya mengarah kearah sang yeoja, dengan terpukau ia menjatuhkan makanannya diatas Rumput.

_' Yeoja itu, dia ... '  
_  
Namja itu mulai melangkah mendekati panggung guna melihat jelas wajah sang yeoja yang terlihat memukau dimatanya.

" Unlock your power reveal what you can really do "  
" No more running away, today go fight your way "

" And sing your mind out ooh sing without doubt ooh  
Let me hear your voice, i wanna hear what you say  
Sing your mind out wooo "

Namja itu bernama Changmin, tanpa berkedip ia masih fokus memandang kearah yeoja tadi. Entah sihir apa yang membuatnya seperti ini. Yang jelas yeoja itu terlihat cantik ketika memakai gaun berwarna merah maroon dan rambut hitam legam terurai bebas.

Tiba-tiba dibelakang Changmin muncullah Siwon yang kini sudah berdiri sejajar dengan Changmin.

" Terpukau eoh ? " Tanya Siwon sambil fokus menghadap kedepan.

" Ne "  
Ujar Changmin tanpa sadar. Ia tersenyum lebar, sehingga membuat Siwon ingin tertawa melihat tingkah laku Changmin.

" Kalau begitu perjuangkan " ujar Siwon sambil menepuk bahu Changmin pelan kemudian meninggalkan Changmin yang masih terdiam.

Drtt Drtt

Ponsel Changmin bergetar, dengan cepat ia meraih ponselnya dibalik saku.

**-Appa's Calling- **  
Terpampang tulisan layar telephone di Ponsel milik Changmin, dengan ragu ia mengklik Icon bergambar hijau untuk mengangkat telephone.

" Yeoboseyo Apaa "

-" Ya ! Kim Changmin ! Berhenti bermain-main, kau kira Appa tidak mengetahui Absent sekolahmu yang Alpha huh ?! Appa tak mau tau malam ini kau harus segera kembali ke Jepang ! "-

" Ne Appa, mianhae "

Klik

Changmin menatap sendu layar ponselnya, dalam hatinya ia masih ingin berada di Korea namun sang Appa membuat keinginannya kandas seketika.

Changmin menatap kearah yeoja tadi, ia tersenyum sebelum mengarahkan kamera ponselnya kearah sang yeoja.

Klik

Changmin mendapatkan gambar sang yeoja, perlahan ia tersenyum memandang layar ponselnya.

" tak ada salahnya jika aku menyimpan gambarmu yeoja misterius " ujar Changmin seraya memasukan kembali ponselnya kedalam saku.

Ia segera pergi meninggalkan kerumunan yang semakin ramai oleh para pedansa.

Dilain tempat, tepatnya disebuah Taman Sekolah. Terdapat seorang yeoja dan namja sedang duduk berdua di kursi Taman yang kini telah dipenuhi oleh lampu-lampu. Mereka berdua terlihat romantis, yeoja itu menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu sang namja.

" Kyu... Apa kau mencintaiku ? "  
Tanya yeoja itu sambil merapatkan tubuhnya kearah sang namja.

" Ne ? Kenapa kau bertanya hal itu lagi Min ? Apa kau tak percaya kepadaku hum ? Apa direstaurant kemarin kurang jelas huh ? Apalagi yang bisa membuatmu percaya kepadaku Min ? " Tanya namja itu-Kyuhyun- dengan sebal.

" Aku takut Kyu ... Aku ... Takut kau ... Pergi dariku " ujar Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun menghela nafasnya berat. Dengan sabar Kyuhyun merangkul pundak Sungmin dan menyenderkan kepalanya diatas kepala Sungmin.

" Tak akan Min, sampai kapanpun Cho Kyuhyun tak akan bisa hidup jika tidak ada seorang Lee Sungmin disisinya " ujar Kyuhyun tegas, ia meraih jemari Sungmin dan mengelusnya dengan perlahan.

" Tapi "

Kyuhyun melepaskan pelukannya membuat Sungmin nampak kecewa, namja itu berkacak pinggang sambil memijit pelipisnya yang terasa berdenyut.

" Apa lagi Min ? Apa ucapanku belum cukup ? "  
Ujar Kyuhyun yang kali ini menatap tajam kearah Sungmin.

" Aniya ... Aniya ... Cukup Kyu. Aku percaya. Mianhae, Jeongmal Mianhae Kyu Saranghae "  
Sungmin memeluk tubuh Kyuhyun dengan erat, rasa takutnya ia tepis dan ia buang jauh-jauh. Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Sungmin sambil mengelus surai lembut milik Sungmin dengan pelan.

" Nado Saranghaeyo Lee Sungmin. "  
Mereka berdua berpelukan, ditemani kunang-kunang yang menari-nari disekitar mereka dan memberi cahaya terang.

Biarkanlah mereka tersenyum saling mempercayai satu sama lain, agar Hubungan mereka tetap terjaga seperti batu karang yang tak pernah runtuh ketika ombak menghempasnya.

.

.

.

Malam semakin larut, kini giliran acara untuk mengetahui siapa _Princess SnowFlake party _serta_ Prince Snowflake party_ di Sekolahan mereka.

Semua siswa tampak berkumpul, dengan raut cemas mereka semua menatap penuh harap kearah MC diatas panggung.

" Baiklah kali ini saya akan mengumumkan siapa yang menjadi _Princess / Prince Snowflake party_ tahun ini. Dan hasilnya adalah ... _Princess SnowFlkae Party Senior High School_ ialah ... "

Suasana terlihat menegangkan, rasa penasaran serta jantung yang berdegup kencang menjadi satu. Kecuali Kibum yang kini hanya diam tanpa ekspresi sambil menggenggam tangan Siwon dengan erat.

" Hentikan _Pokerface_mu itu Kibum, aku tau dalam hatimu kau merasa gugup "

Kibum tak mengindahkan ucapan Siwon, ia hanya diam sambil menatap lurus kedepan. Menunggu sang MC melanjutkan perkataannya.

" **Kim Kibum**, yang merasa mempunyai nama sebagai Kim Kibum dimohon untuk naik keatas panggung "

Semua siswa terlihat berbisik-bisik, pasalnya mereka tak percaya dengan apa yang selama ini terjadi. Kim Kibum yeoja _Stoic _yang terkenal pendiam menjadi _Princess SnowFlake_ ? Tck tck tck ... _Awesome_

" Bagimana bisa ? Sulit dipercaya ... Mengapa bukan aku saja yang menjadi Princess Snowflake ? " Celetuk yeoja berambut ikal sambil menangkupkan pipinya dengan kedua tangan.

Siwon tak menghiraukan ucapan yeoja tadi, dengan senyuman lebar ia menuntun Kibum untuk maju diatas panggung.

" Chukkae ... _My Princess_ " ujar Siwon membuat Kibum yang tadinya mematung seketika memerah karena perlakuan Siwon.

Kibum naik keatas panggung dengan ragu, ia merasa canggung dengan tatapan mata yang mengintimidasi kearahnya. Namun ia mencoba bersikap rileks dan cuek kemudian berjalan kearah tengah panggung.

Seseorang Panitia memberinya sebuah mahkota indah diatas kepelanya, dengan senang hati ia menerima mahkota tersebut.

" Chukkae Kibum "  
Ujar panitia tersebut sambil menjabat tangan Kibum.  
" Gomawo Hanbyeol-ssi "

Tak lama kemudian mereka semua bertepuk tangan, biarpun mereka tak terpilih bukankah mereka harus menghargai seseorang ?.

" Baiklah kini giliran pembacaan pemenang Prince SnowFlake tahun ini, dan yang berhak menyandang gelar Prince SnowFlake Party kali ini adalah ... "

Siwon menatap cemas, ia merasa gugup. Dengan was-was ia menatap kearah MC tadi. Berharap namanya disebutkan.

" **Cho Kyuhyun** Dimohon untuk maju keatas panggung. "

Deg

Siwon terkejut, dengan raut kesal ia memandang kearah Kyuhyun yang kini telah naik keatas panggung menemani Kibum.

Ia mengepalkan telapak tangannya, ketika melihat Kyuhyun dan Kibum sedang mengambil foto bersama.

Puk

" Sudahlah Oppa, bersikaplah biasa saja dan jangan terlalu over seperti itu. Kau terlihat seperti Monster "  
Ujar Sungmin yang kini sudah berada disamping Siwon.

" Ya ! Sungmin-ah ... Kau tak lihat kekasihmu menempeli Kibum-ku eoh ? "

Sungmin terkekeh pelan, ia memukul pelan bahu Siwon sambil tersenyum lembut kearah Siwon.

" Sejak kapan Kibum Sunbae menjadi Kibum-mu ? "

Siwon memalingkan mukanya, dengan mood buruk seperti ini membuatnya malas untuk berdebat.

Sementara diatas panggung Kibum menatap Siwon dengan was-was, ia takut Siwon salah paham.

" Hei yeoja salju, sepertinya pangeranmu sedang merajuk " ujar Kyuhyun yang dibalas oleh Deathglare oleh Kibum.

" Kita sama Namja menyebalkan, tak lama lagi Kelinci kecilmu akan mengamuk kearahmu "

Gotcha !

Mereka berdua saling tertawa, mengingat kekasih masing-masing yang akan merajuk kearah mereka.

.

.

.

**Incheon Airport**

Disebuah bandara Korea terlihat seorang namja sedang menarik kopernya menuju kearah tempat tunggu. Ia duduk diatas kursi lebar, sambil menggenggam sebuah tiket pesawar untuk menuju ke Jepang.

Dalam hatinya ia masih ragu, ragu untuk meninggalkan Korea yang penuh dengan kisah-kisah tentang dirinya bersama seorang yeoja. Yeoja yang mampu membuat dirinya bangkit, yeoja yang selalu memberinya motivasi, dan yeoja yang selalu memberinya teguran.

Yah ...

Memang tak logis, namun itulah jatuh cinta. Seperti semacam kilat diatas langit, cepat dan sekejap.  
_  
" Penumpang AirLines menuju Jepang dimohon untuk segera bersiap-siap " _

Namja itu bangkit dari duduknya, ia melangkahkan kakinya pelan sambil menggeret kopernya yang terasa berat.

Dari arah belakang, seorang yeoja sedang berlari kencang kearahnya. Nampak yeoja itu tergesa-gesa dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal.

" Chang- hha ... Changmin ! Ya ! Tung-haa .. Tunggu ! " Ujar yeoja itu membuat semua mata memandang kearahnya termasuk Changmin, namja yang sedang duduk dibandara tadi adalah Changmin.

" Mwo ? "  
Changmin menatap yeoja itu dengan pandangan terkejut. Sedangkan yeoja tadi, ia berhenti tepat dihapan Changmin sambil mengatur nafasnya. Setelah dirasa ia kuat, yeoja itu mulai mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Changmin dengan tajam.

" Ya ! Apa kau Tuli ?! Apa kau Buta ?! Apa kau Bisu ?! Kenapa kau ingin pergi meninggalkan Korea eoh ? Sebegitu putus asanya dirimu karna kakakmu tak pernah menatapmu sebagai pria ? ! " Ujar yeoja itu dengan tegas, ia berteriak hampir seluruh orang dibandara menatap perdebatan kecil mereka.

" Hey ... Aku itu tidak tuli, dan aku juga tidak buta dan apaan ? Kau mengatakan aku bisu ? Apa kau bodoh ? Aku bisa berbicara mengerti ! " Ujar Changmin membalas perkataan yeoja tadi tak kalah kerasnya.

" Lalu ... Lalu ... Hanya karna putus cinta kau kabur ? Dasar pengecut ! " Ujar yeoja itu sambil memukul dada Changmin membuat Changmin merintih kesakitan

" Ya ! Ya ! Ya ! Auw ... Hentikan ... Apa yang kau lakukan ? Hey... Dengarkan ! " Changmin mencengkram kedua tangan itu erat dan menjauhkan tangan kecil tersebut dari dadanya. Ia menatap yeoja itu sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

" Kau bilang putus cinta ? Aku tidak putus cinta bodoh ! Aku pergi meninggalkan Korea karna aku harus pergi ke Jepang untuk Sekolah. " Ujar Changmin sedikit melunak, yeoja itu melototkan kedua bola matanya. Jauh-jauh ia datang kebandara hanya karna mengikuti Changmin yang menghilang sehabis menontonnya menyanyikan lagu diatas panggung.

" Ja-jadi ... Kau tidak putus cinta ? Bu-bukankah kau menyukai kakakmu itu ? Apa kau sudah sadar ? "

Changmin melepaskan cengkraman yeoja tersebut, ia terkekeh pelan sambil menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan.

" Ya ! Berhenti tertawa ! Apa kau tak lihat aku kecapaian mengikutimu terus menerus dan ternyata apa yang aku dapat ? Kau menertawakanku ! "  
Ujar yeoja itu sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Changmin menghentikan tawanya, ia menatap bibir yeoja itu yang kini telah mengerucut imut.

Terlintas sebuah ide jahil didalam otaknya, ia mengarhkan kedua jarinya untuk menjepit bibir sang yeoja.

" Hahaha ... Berhentilah mengerucut seperti ini. Atau kau mau bibirmu ini menjadi seperti bebek ? " Tanya Changmin yang tetap menjepit bibir sang yeoja meskipun yeoja itu menolak dengan mencoba menepis tangan Changmin.

" Emmm ... Ymmm .. Lemmmmpasshh...lmmm. "  
Changmin yang merasa kasian dengan sang yeoja mulai melepaskan tangannya, ia mengelus pucuk surai kepala sang yeoja dengan sayang.

" Tck ! Sakit tau ! "  
Yeoja itu mengelus bibirnya yang memerah akibat ulah Changmin. Changmin tersenyum untuk pertama kalinya ia tersenyum sangat lebar dihadapan seseorang.  
_  
" Penumpang Pesawat AirLines Jepang, dimohon untuk segera bersiap-siap. "_

Changmin menghentikan senyumannya, ia harus pergi sekarang. " Hei yeoja aneh... Untuk terakhir kalinya aku ingin bertanya kepadamu "

Yeoja itu menatap Changmin " mwoya ? "

" Neo nuguya ? "

Yeoja itu tersenyum, tersenyum sangat manis dimata Changmin. Ia mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Changmin untuk membisikan sesuatu.

" ... "

Changmin tersenyum, setelah yeoja itu membisikan namanya.

" Arra... Kalau begitu Selamat Tinggal "  
baru beberapa langkah kemudian Changmin berhenti. Ia berbalik menghadap yeoja tadi dan berlari mendekat.

Yeoja itu hanya diam, ia menunggu kedatangan Changmin yang sedang berlari kearahnya.

Chu~

Bagaikan disengat listrik yeoja itu membeku, ia membelalakan matanya saat Changmin tiba-tiba menciumnya.

" Tunggu aku... "  
Ujar Changmin sebelum meninggalkan yeoja itu dalam kebisuan malam yang mencekam.  
_  
' Lee Taemin ... itu namaku, ingat baik-baik arra ! ' _

.

.

.

Malam itu disebuah jalanan yang seakan tak pernah sepi oleh pengendara dan penjalan kaki, seorang yeoja dan namja sedang berjalan berdampingan. Terlihat sang namja merangkul posesif tubuh sang yeoja yang kini terbaluti jaket tebal miliknya.

" Min "  
Sapa namja itu sambil menatap kearah sang yeoja yang bernama Sungmin.

" Hmm "

" Apa ... Kau marah padaku ? "

" Aniyo "  
Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya singkat.

" Tapi ... Kenapa kau berbicara sesingkat itu padaku ? " Tanya namja itu sambil menghentikan langkahnya yang otomatis langkah Sungmin juga terhenti.

" Gwenchana... Hanya saja aku- "

" Aku apa Min ? "  
Namja itu menangkupkan tangannya pada pipi Sungmin dan menatap dalam iris foxy milik Sungmin.

" Kyu ... "

Yeoja itu memanggil nama Kyuhyun dengan serak, ia memejamkan matanya seolah menikmati perlakuan Kyuhyun yang mengelus pipinya.

" Hah~ aku tau pasti kau kecewa bukan ? "  
Namja itu melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Sungmin, ia meraih mahkota yang bersarang dikepalanya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan bingung, namun ia hanya diam saja membiarkan Kyuhyun berbicara.

Detik berikutnya Kyuhyun meletakan mahkota itu diatas kepala Sungmin sambil tersenyum.

" Meskipun kau bukanlah _Princess SnowFlake_, tapi bagiku kau adalah _Princess in My heart Min ..._ "  
Ujar Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin tersipu.

Chup !

Secepat kilat Sungmin berlari sambil memegangi mahkotanya yang akan terjatuh, setelah ia berhasil mencium pipi Kyuhyun dengan singkat.

Kyuhyun tersenyum, ia memaklumi perbuatan Sungmin yang malu-malu terhadapnya. Kemudian, ia berlari menyusul Sungmin dan meraih pergelangan tangan Sungmin untuk berjalan bersama.

" Kau senang ? "

" Ne aku senang Kyu, Gomawo "

" Saranghae "

" Nado "

.

.

.

Dikegelapan malam dan heningnya suasana Taman Kota, serta angin semilir yang berhembus menerpa helaian-helaian rambut mereka.

Mereka yang sedang duduk di ayunan, ayunan yang memiliki jarak pisah antara mereka berdua.

Kibum dan Siwon.

Setelah acara SnowFlake Party usai, mereka memutuskan untuk singgah diayunan Taman ini. Mengabadikan moment terindah yang pernah mereka alami.

Kenangan bahagia bagi Siwon.

Kenangan buruk bagi Kibum.

Kenangan yang tak akan pernah mereka lupakan berdua

Siwon mengayunkan ayunannya agar bergerak maju-mundur, menikmati udara dingin yang menyapa kulitnya. Sedangkan Kibum, ia hanya meluruskan kakinya yang mendarat diatas pasir halus.

" Apa kau lihat pohon disana Kibum ? "  
Tanya Siwon memulai pembicaraan mereka, Kibum hanya tersenyum dan menganggukan kepalanya.

" Dipohon itu, tersimpan berbagai kenangan. Apa kau ingat ? " Tanya Siwon sambil mendaratkan kakinya diatas pasir untuk memberhentikan ayunannya.

_' Ne kenangan saat tanpa sengaja kau membuatku menangis '  
_Ujar Kibum dalam hati, ia bangkit kemudian berjalan pelan menuju pohon tersebut.

Setelah sampai didepan Pohon itu Kibum menyentuh batang pohon tersebut dan merasakan ukiran-ukiran tangannya yang dulu.

" Masih tetap sama "  
Gumam Kibum sambil tetap mengelus permukaan batang tersebut.

Siwon berjalan menghampiri Kibum, dan sekarang ia sudah berdiri tepat didepan punggung Kibum.

Grepp

" Apa kau masih ingat pertemuan kita di Pohon ini Kibum ? "  
Tanya Siwon sambil menyenderkan dagunya dibahu kanan milik Kibum.

" Ne, saat itu kau memberiku sebuah kaleng minuman bekas yang berisi surat "  
Ujar Kibum sambil mengingat-ingat awal pertemuan mereka.

_' Ne dan aku mengingatnya saat aku mengambil gambarmu secara diam-diam di Taman ini '  
_Batin Siwon dengan senyuman joker miliknya, ia membimbing Kibum untuk berjalan disekitar Taman Kota ini. Mereka berdua menikmati indahnya sinar rembulan yang menerpa wajah mereka.

" Saat itu aku begitu terkejut ketika kau memberiku minuman kaleng kosong itu. Aku kira isinya air, tapi ternyata hanya selembar surat putih tanpa coretan yang kudapat "  
Ujar Kibum sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya, ia sedikit sebal saat Siwon pernah memberinya surat tanpa tulisan. Namun detik berikutnya ia tersenyum mengingatnya lagi.

" Apa kau sudah membasahi kertas itu dengan air ? "  
Tanya Siwon sambil menghentikan langkahnya.

" Ne, beruntung ada hujan yang datang. Jika tidak aku akan membuang kertas itu ditong sampah "

Siwon terkekeh pelan, ia membalikan tubuh Kibum agar menghadap kearahnya.

" Lalu ? "  
Siwon mendekatkan wajahnya kearah Kibum, bisa dilihat bahwa hanya terpaut 5cm jarak diantara wajah mereka.

Kibum tersenyum, ia mengalungkan tangannya kearah leher Siwon.

" Kertas itu muncul sebuah sketsa, dan betapa terkejutnya saat Sketsa itu berubah menjadi sebuah lukisan "  
Siwon merangkul pinggang ramping milik kibum dan semakin mempersempit jarak diantara mereka.

Semakin tipis

" Benarkah ? "

Detik berikutnya bibir mereka menyatu, saling menempel, memagut, mengecup. Menyalurkan sejuta perasaan yang sangat sulit untuk diutarakan dalam kata.

Kibum merasakan sensasi nikmat, sensasi yang tak akan pernah ia lupakan. Begitu banyak kenangan di Taman ini.

Kenangan buruk, kenangan menyedihkan, kenangan terindah melebur menjadi satu. Malam ini menjadi malam yang sangat berjasa bagi Kibum. Setidaknya mereka bahagia, dan akan selalu bahagia. Tak akan ada lagi Hurt For Fall, yang ada hanyala Smile and Stand Up.

Tersenyumlah Kibum, nikmati hari indahmu ini dengan tetap berdiri tanpa tiang penyangga. Nikmati hari indahmu dengan kekasihmu. Choi Siwon.

_I went through the night, and another night, and another night_

_My memories are getting blurred_

_But you always stay in my heart and in my smiling eyes_  
_You're the one forever~_

**END**

* * *

**annyeong ... ^^ **

**akhirnya selesai juga, gimana ? udah pada kejawabkan siapa yeoja _Misterius_ itu. dan Eng Ing Eng ... Lee Taemin lah cast terakhir saya. **

**Taemin : " annyeong ... readers ^^ salam kenal. semoga kalian suka dengan Acting-ku tadi ne. dan ingat ! jangan lupa review ;) "**

**Kyuhyun : " Annyeong ... gimana penampilan saya ? apakah saya tampan ?#sweatdrop. sebelumnya terimakasih udah baca ni FF, ya ... walaupun saya bukan Cast pertama, tapi nama saya selalu nongol " **

**Jenny : " yahh ... itusih karna oppa ngancem aku pake CD Game terbaru Limited Edition :( " **

**Kibum : " kalian semua bisakah diam sejenak ? kasian readerdul yang memandangi kalian dengan tampang cengo seperti itu. dan lagi Jenny-ssi kapan kamu Update FF Love In Hospital ? " **

**Sungmin / kyuhyun : " ne, kapan kamu update FF Nerd President Princess-nya ? tuh FF udah jamuran, panu, kadas, kurap, kutu air-" **

**Jenny : " ya!ya!ya! kalian ingin iklan atau apa sih ? #nunjukkearahKyuMin. Kalian tenang saja, nanti tuh FF bakalan Publish tapi gak sekarang " **

**Siwon : " sudah-sudah, tidak baik bertengkar didepan mereka( read: Readers ), mendingan sekarang Readers pada Review ya ... kasian tuh Author dari kemarin dia dimarahin Tutornya karena sering melamun mikiran gimana alur nih FF. Gomawo udah mampir ... " **

**Jenny : " correct ! dan untuk semuanya TERIMAKASIH ... AKU SAYANG KALIAN " #kecupBasah**

**Sibum + Kyumin : #bow " kabur ... ! " **

**RnR please ... **


End file.
